<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Sides by taehphoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525172">Two Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehphoria/pseuds/taehphoria'>taehphoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BTS World, Angst, Angst and Humor, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Humour, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Fanfiction, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga Angst, Jin - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Romance, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Taehphoria, Teen Romance, Yoongi - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jhope - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, jungkook fanfic, jungkook fanfiction, kim taehyung - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehphoria/pseuds/taehphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He taught her a lesson. a lesson she did not see coming. a lesson that gave her what she deserved yet a lesson she did not want. He gave her, the heart breaker- another side to add to her two sides.</p><p>And most importantly, she loved him and he loved her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>More works on wattpad: @ / taehphoria</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ taehphoria on wattpad. thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>From taetae:</b><br/>
<em>party tonight at E's! don't miss it. spread the word.</em>
</p><p>Jungkook looks up from his phone to take a long look at his best friend who's sitting right beside him. He waits for him to look back at him but he doesn't, he's too focused on his bright, huge phone.</p><p>Jungkook has always wondered what's the need to have such a big phone. he preferred one that fits perfectly into his hand, his pocket and one that wouldn't fall out. Taehyung however, loves to carry around a phone that is ten times bigger than him.</p><p><em>Taehyung has big hands which is probably why he doesn't like small phones</em>. Jungkook thought and then realises he was staring at the boys hands like a creep.</p><p>Jungkook turns away, reading the message again. "I'm sitting right next to you, couldn't you just have told me the message?"</p><p>Taehyung waves his hand at his best friend, not saying anything and keeps his eyes glued to the addicting screen of his phone.</p><p>Minutes pass and a deep voice breaks the silence. "You're coming aren't you?"</p><p>Jungkook scoffs. "No."</p><p>"Why not?" Taehyung whines and puts his phone away. His brown eyes cloud Jungkook's view and he's more than aware that Taehyung is probably thinking of all the ways to persuade him to come to a wild, wasteful party.</p><p>It makes Jungkook glad when someone takes their attention away from their phone. He believes society cares more about phones than other people. "I don't like parties." He simply states.</p><p><em>He doesn't</em>. He'd rather be alone and listen to music or hang out with his friends. The smell of alcohol, the claustrophobic rooms, the crazed amount of people is all too dreadful for Jungkook. He understands why they're fun to some people but to him, they're boring. People waste away a night, falling in love with alcohol, just to wake up and forget what happened.</p><p>Taehyung stands up, slipping his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. "<em>Why</em>?"</p><p>Jungkook stands up too and rolls his eyes at how forgetful his best friend can be. "The last time I went to one, I fainted and puked because a girl said freaking <em>hello</em> to me."</p><p>Taehyung's face immediately lights up with a smile as he recalls the amusing memory. "You're so funny around girls. Please come Kookie. I'll look after you. <em>I always do</em>."</p><p>"Tae." Jungkook sighs and moves to stand in the middle of Taehyung's apartment. There's nothing except for a white couch and a glass table. He doesn't understand why his best friend wants him to come so badly when quite frankly, Kim Taehyung is a man of popularity. "I'd rather not. It's not a <em>Jungkook</em> <em>thing</em>."</p><p>"Why are you acting like you've never been to one?" Taehyung rolls his eyes, watching Jungkook with an annoyed look, he just really wants him to come. "Anyway, what is a <em>Jungkook thing</em>?"</p><p>"Staying at his friends apartment, eating all his food, dancing and playing video games." Jungkook says, giving a look that says, <em>you should know.</em></p><p>Taehyung had just moved into a new apartment at the beginning of summer, which is turning out to be Jungkook's second home. He spends more time here than he does with his dad at home.</p><p>The only reason why Jungkook didn't move out with Taehyung is because he doesn't like the idea of his dad living alone. He wants to keep him company and plus, Jungkook can't afford to pay rent when he has no job.</p><p>"Shall we go now?" Taehyung asks, dropping the subject of the party ... <em>for now</em>.</p><p>Jungkook swings his keys around as he follows after him, trailing behind. "Yeah. Let's go fill up your fridge."</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Jungkook loves grocery shopping. He finds it fun choosing all his favourite snacks. It's amusing to watch Taehyung be serious with glasses on the bridge of his nose and a scruffy paper list in his hand. The boy doesn't look like he knows what he's doing.</p><p>Jungkook claims that he's useful when it comes to grocery shopping but he's secretly slipping junk food into the shopping trolley with a slight smirk on his face. Chocolate cupcakes, noodles, energy drinks, cookies shaped like bunnies and a pack of pads which he <em>can't wait</em> for Taehyung to find.</p><p>"Can you get the cereal?" Taehyung seeks, still looking at his tattered shopping list. "Hey! Kookie! Big box, top shelf."</p><p>Jungkook looks at him, not listening properly because he becomes distracted by the next item to place in the shopping trolley. He puts down the baby food with a pout and reaches upwards to grab the blue cereal box. Taehyung could've easily reached it but he loves to use Jungkook.</p><p>Eventually, Jungkook gets bored and starts walking away from Taehyung with the shopping trolley. He finds a Star Wars light saber, lighting into a vivid green and he immediately runs to hit Taehyung's bottom with it.</p><p>"Get me one then." Taehyung laughs and shoves his scrap list into his pocket.</p><p>The two end up playing in the toys aisle, forgetting about what they came for. Jungkook's loud "<em>LET'S GET</em> <em>IT</em><em>" </em>and Taehyung's fake, dramatic death which involved him lying on the floor with his hand on his chest, eyes closed, involved the two of them getting a lot of weird looks from other customers.</p><p>An hour later, they're at the till, ready to pay and Jungkook helps to bag the items whilst observing the young girl who's working at the cashier. High ponytail, cream coloured skin and she's clearly a person who doesn't like eye contact. She's quiet and he notices how her cheeks flush when Taehyung attempts to start a conversation. <em>It's a great day isn't it? </em>Taehyung asks, despite the rain outside. She says nothing and smiles.</p><p>Jungkook thanks her when they leave and she looks at him briefly before nodding. Taehyung tells her to have a good day and skips along with his items, challenging Jungkook to a race to the car.</p><p>Jungkook knows summer is just starting but he can't help but think about university and when he'll start. He's nervous but excited. His thoughts are everywhere as he stares out of the window. The thought of being in a big city with strangers, having a new start is <em>overwhelming</em>. His best friend joining him lessens the nerves though.</p><p>His thoughts are interrupted when exhausted Taehyung shouts from the empty kitchen. "<em>Jungkookie</em><em>? </em>Why the fuck would we need pads for?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>More works on wattpad : @ / taehphoria</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook glares at his best friend who walks ahead of him. He mutters under his breath, asshole.</p><p>Taehyung is a persuasive man and Jungkook hates it. "Stop being a loner. We're going to start university soon and we need to make new friends." Is what he said to the younger one.</p><p>Jungkook argued. "I do have friends! You ... Hoseok and-"</p><p>"Well, let's go make some more and what the hell Jungkook, get laid." Is the last thing Taehyung said before they left his apartment.</p><p>Get laid?- Jungkook thought and cringed.</p><p>Now they're walking to the party which Taehyung texted everyone about. Its meant to be a very popular party where everyone attends, even from different areas in town. It wasn't neighbourly. Jungkook doesn't see how he fits into any of it. The poor boy has no idea what to expect, who's party it was either, except for the fact that the person's name begins with an E.</p><p>"Is Hoseok coming?"</p><p>"Maybe, after he cleans up his dance studio."</p><p>The dance studio is another one of Jungkook's homes. Jungkook's way to escape is through dance. The fact that his friend owns a dance studio, is a dance god, makes it ten times better. Hoseok has taught him all he knows and he's grateful.</p><p>Jungkook walks faster to keep up with Taehyung's steps. The boy is eager to get there with his hands tucked in the pockets of his baggy trousers, his new mullet on show. Taehyung looks like he's going to a fancy dinner. In contrast, Jungkook looks like the opposite. His fashion sense has always been different to Taehyung's and he went for a simple, all black outfit.</p><p>They walk side by side and the house eventually comes into view.</p><p>Jungkook wants to go home.</p><p>As soon as he sees the squared windows illuminated by lights, the loud music jumping off the walls that you can physically feel and the chatter of noises, he is reminded why he doesn't like parties.</p><p>Taehyung senses his nervousness and pushes him forward. "Trust me. We're going to have fun." He tries to reassure him.</p><p>Jungkook hopes that the boy isn't lying. He decides to shake his shoulders, suck it up, ignore the anxiety and follow Taehyung into the big, crowded house.</p><p>Immediately, the silence Jungkook previously heard turns to very loud noises from inside of the house. Taehyung and Jungkook make their way through the narrow corridors of couples who are making out. Do they specifically stand there just to kiss one another? Jungkook tries to ignore how he sees tongues colliding, humping, someone jumping from the top of the stairs, alcohol on the floor all in one minutes.</p><p>Taehyung laughs at the expression on Jungkook's face which holds an unhappy frown. "It's quieter down here. Come on."</p><p>They walk down a small staircase that Jungkook assumes leads to a basement. A massive room is what comes into view with the people in it. There's people everywhere and Jungkook sighs, feeling claustrophobic, he wants to take off his leather jacket.</p><p>Taehyung immediately rushes to a group of people in the middle of the room, who are ecstatic to see him. Jungkook isn't surprised because Taehyung is a man that is adored by everyone. Parties are his thing.</p><p>Jungkook stays glued to the spot and ignores how dry his throat has become. He leans back against the staircase, looking around the room and notices people dancing to an upbeat song. There's a girl who's an enthusiastic DJ with earphones on top of her ears as she sways to the music.</p><p>Taehyung has disappeared from his sight and Jungkook is worried. He'll have to deal with being alone, he thinks to himself.</p><p>Jungkook walks forward, to the spot where he last saw Taehyung. He watches the group that embraced his best friend.</p><p>There's a man who's blowing kisses at everyone that walks past which makes him snicker (just a little). There's a girl stood next to him, arms crossed, short in height with a blue hijab wrapped around her head. Her eyes are full of boredom. It makes Jungkook glad that she looks just as fed up with the party as a scowl is on her face.</p><p>Just as he's about to walk away to find Taehyung, he notices someone standing beside him.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>When he turns to look at the individual, the cigarette dangling from their hand causes him to feel uneasy immediately.</p><p>Her hand.</p><p>Jungkook takes his eyes off the fiery cigarette that's nearly finished, to look at the girl standing beside him with close proximity.</p><p>His eyes land on her face and suddenly, his words die in his throat and he's staring. Sharp features, smooth golden skin that highlights her prominent cheekbones and jawline. Silver hoops in her ears that surprisingly match his. Dark waves falling past her shoulders, hair matching her fearless eyes. She's a little shorter than Jungkook. She's beautiful.</p><p>He can tell from her appearance that she's fierce.</p><p>Jungkook has a habit of leaving his mouth open when he's amazed or shocked by something. Like that time he went to see Justin Bieber in concert or when he saw Hoseok dance for the first time or when he went on an airplane for the first time when he was seventeen. In this case, it's someone. He's amazed, captivated by the girl with dark hair, dark eyes and no smile.</p><p>Snap out of it Kookie!- he screams at himself internally. "Hey."</p><p>Her watchful eyes wander away to look ahead. She takes a deep inhale from her cigarette and blows away from Jungkook. "Are you friends with Tae?" She asks.</p><p>"Taehyung? Yeah." Jungkook replies and tries not to look at her because there's just something about her that makes him want to run away but also talk to her more. "You?"</p><p>She nods and looks at her cigarette before glancing at him. She's relaxed and doesn't look at him often which eases his anxiety. "Sick guy to be honest."</p><p>"He's my best friend, he's sick in a negative way." He jokes. Truth is, Tae is way too cool.</p><p>"That's funny, he's funny."</p><p>Jungkook doesn't know what to say to that but his mind is going around in circles because it's not everyday, he wants to talk to a girl.</p><p>"You want to take a drag?" She waves her cigarette at him, expecting him to say yes.</p><p>Jungkook's taken aback and holds back his disgust. He shakes his head, no thank you and she finishes it. The music and noise seems louder yet Jungkook's anxiety has decreased.</p><p>The mystery girl pushes her hands through her hair and let's out a heavy sigh. "You want to get out of here?" She shouts over the music. He doesn't know what to say so he lets her take his wrist and drag him into a empty corridor.</p><p>It makes a massive difference to the state Jungkook was in. The empty, narrow corridor is much better than the massive, crowded room filled with noise which is muffled behind the door.</p><p>Jungkook shifts on the spot. He can't believe he's stood with a girl who seems way out of his league, a girl who he finds very attractive and he can't believe that he's hanging out with someone other than Taehyung. Taehyung would be proud, wherever he is.</p><p>The girl takes her grip off Jungkook's wrist just to intertwine her fingers with his, whilst maintaining eye contact. She's like a living paradox... smells sweet but smells of alcohol and smoke. Looks like an angel in disguise, dark clothes, dark hair and Jungkook thinks about how their appearance may match each other but their personalities seem to be worlds apart.</p><p>And why the hell did Jungkook's stomach feel weird when she looked into his eyes, when her fingers fit perfectly with his and when he felt the intimate touch of someone else for the first time in years. He shouldn't be feeling like this, especially when he doesn't even know her name.</p><p>She tilts her head and continues to stare at him. Jungkook feels intimidated under her gaze but tries to meet her bronze eyes.</p><p>"So let's save the small talk and find ourselves a room yeah?"</p><p>Jungkook's eyebrows furrow and he looks down at the girl in confusion. A room? Is she implying what he thinks she's implying?</p><p>He gapes at her and once again, his words die in his throat. This is a girl he shouldn't get involved with, he can just tell but he still makes no effort to leave or let go of her hand.</p><p>"You want to fuck right?"</p><p>"Uh-" Jungkook stutters. "No, I-I didn't have that intention."</p><p>"What is it then?" She seems amused and he's still bewildered. "Why did you talk to me?"</p><p>Why not?</p><p>"Because I wanted to?"</p><p>She's strange, he thinks. But still hot, he concludes.</p><p>"That's a first." She tugs him closer, bringing her face in level with his. If he moved a little closer, their lips would touch.</p><p>Jungkook's heart beat raises and she's dangerously close. His eyes take in her features again and there's no doubt that he's attracted to her. Her piercing eyes hold him down and there's warmth from her but not the kind of warmth you'd seek when lonely.</p><p>"What's your intention now?" She questions and one thing leads to the other.</p><p>Jungkook felt temptation tonight. He felt it when he kissed her first and caught her by surprise. He felt it when she took them to a room upstairs, hand in hand, not a word spoken. He felt it when curses left her mouth. He felt it when his back was pressed against the wall and his jacket was thrown to the floor. He felt it when her dainty hands ran through his dark strands, down his muscular back, down his neck and to cup his cheeks. He felt it when he moved his lips from hers to her neck, to her collarbone, leaving a mark. He felt it when he lifted her and placed her on the bed. He felt it when their bodies became one. He felt it.</p><p>And maybe the devilish smirk on her fierce lips was supposed to be a warning but he ignored whatever signs the world was throwing at him, because the sin of lust was essential tonight for Jungkook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ taehphoria on wattpad</p><p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From taetae:<br/>where did u go last night</p><p>To taetae:<br/>home I walked it</p><p>From taetae:<br/>you with hobi?</p><p>To taetae:<br/>yeah</p><p>From taetae:<br/>picking u up in ten</p><p>To taetae:<br/>oooookay</p><p>Jungkook puts his phone away before standing up and walking back to his friend Hoseok.</p><p>"Taehyung's picking me up, we're probably going to go for lunch. Thanks for today." Jungkook smiles at him, patting his shoulder.</p><p>"No worries pal." Hoseok grins and pats his shoulder back.</p><p>"You want to come for lunch?"</p><p>"Nah." Hoseok is still grinning. "I have a full day today." As a dance teacher, he has to work hard and it makes Jungkook thankful that he took time out of his morning to teach him and dance with him. Dancing tends to distract him from his life.</p><p>So Jungkook waits for Taehyung to arrive as he sits at the bottom of the window, his elbows on his knees that are covered with tracksuit bottoms.</p><p>His thoughts are everywhere and his head feels like it's going to explode. He doesn't know if it's because he's thinking too much, but he's had a horrendous headache ever since he woke up. The kind of headache you'd have from a hangover. But Jungkook didn't drink last night.</p><p>He definitely had a taste of something addicting though, a girl who's name he didn't even get. Does he regret what he did?</p><p>No.</p><p>The last time he was with someone like that, had sex with someone, was in his last relationship which was two years ago. It lasted two or three months and the girl moved away, it was a waste of time.</p><p>Jungkook believes he has a boring life which is why last night affected him so much. It was exciting and unexpected.</p><p>Jungkook doesn't remember the last time he was so reckless, so lustful and so not .. himself. His thoughts are clouded with memories from last night and he's staring at a spot on the wooden floor, thinking and thinking about how her lips felt, how she felt, how she held him, how he held her and how-</p><p>"Jungkook! Tae's here."</p><p>Hoseok calls and rushes to embrace the boy with the mullet before squeezing his cheeks. Taehyung pretends not to show his happiness when hugging him back and Jungkook slowly stands up.</p><p>"Are you here to dance?" Hoseok asks jokingly to Taehyung.</p><p>Jungkook swings his backpack over his shoulder and takes in his best friends appearance. He doesn't look tired or hungover which isn't a surprise because Taehyung doesn't like alcohol but he has his moments. He's wearing a white Gucci headband which must mean he's in a good mood.</p><p>"Of course I am." Taehyung responds, a silly smile on his face. He shocks both Jungkook and Hoseok by doing a complex dance move with his hands and shoulders.</p><p>"What the heck was that? Since when could you dance?" Hoseok exclaims and hits Taehyung a bit too hard out of excitement.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Now have a good day Hobi, let's go Jungkook." Taehyung gestures to the door as the two of them bid their goodbyes to Hoseok and leave in Taehyung's car.</p><p>—</p><p>Taehyung sits across from Jungkook as they finish their order.</p><p>"So where did your ass go last night?" Jungkook asks, leaning back in his seat, raising a brow.</p><p>"I don't even remember." Taehyung hums. "I saw some of my friends, got whisked away."</p><p>"I was left all alone. How could you?" Jungkook fake cries.</p><p>"Kookie, no don't cry! I'll pay for lunch just because I left you alone last night." Taehyung pouts and immediately, Jungkook's face lights up with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"So did you seriously stand like a loner and then go home?" Taehyung asks, curious as he waits for his friend to answer.</p><p>"I did talk to someone."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Yes. Are you proud?"</p><p>"YES." Taehyung exclaims. "Holy shit look at you!"</p><p>"Who was it?" Taehyung asks, fully engaged in their talk.</p><p>Jungkook hesitates, rubbing his hands on his sweatpants. It's embarrassing how he doesn't even know her name. "I didn't ... get her name."</p><p>"What does she look like?"</p><p>"I bet you know her." Jungkook gets ready to describe her. He controls himself by not overflowing his best friend with detailed information about her beauty. "Dark hair, dark eyes. Brown skin. Smokes. Kind of short but tall-"</p><p>"Elianna."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It has to be."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Jungkook, I'm telling you, it's Elianna. Everyone knows her, it was her party." Taehyung confirms, tapping his fingers on the table between them and Jungkook takes a deep breath.</p><p>Elianna. Even her name is gorgeous sounding. It makes him want to see her again.</p><p>She's popular. She held the party? Now it makes sense as to why he was surprised when she talked to him. She's clearly the kind of person everyone knows and everyone is aware of ... just like Taehyung. Does that mean that was her house? Does Taehyung know her? Why is he getting the impression that she's well known for the wrong reasons or is he just overthinking again? Did he make a mistake?</p><p>"Well what did you guys do, what did you talk about-"</p><p>"We hooked up."</p><p>Taehyung spits out the water he was drinking back into his cup. "You fucking what? I know I told you to get laid but I was .. messing."</p><p>Jungkook doesn't know what to say so he shrugs.</p><p>"Wait, why am I surprised? She hooks up with everyone." Taehyung says quietly to himself. Jungkook can't help but think that maybe Elianna has a big history.</p><p>And maybe Taehyung is a part of it?</p><p>Jungkook can't help but feel used because he was just a part of Elianna's everyone. And she was something more to him.</p><p>"How come we've never talked about her?" Jungkook asks. He's known Taehyung all his life, they tell each other everything.</p><p>Taehyung thinks hard. "She never came up I guess."</p><p>Jungkook wants to ask how he knows her, what's his history with her but to be honest, he doesn't want to know the answer just yet.</p><p>It stays quiet for a while and the food arrives. Taehyung lights up with joy, clapping his hands because of the food and Jungkook's thoughts are everywhere, again.</p><p>Taehyung notices his best friend's somber mood. "Don't get attached to Elianna." He starts. "She's a good person, don't get me wrong but she messes around?"</p><p>Jungkook listens to what sounds like a warning.</p><p>"I know you Jungkook and you think too much, so stop. Whatever happened, happened. But I just, I don't know ... she's the kind of person who doesn't feel things the way you do. She's not what you'd expect." Taehyung starts, eyes diverting away.</p><p>"She tells people before sleeping with them, that she doesn't want anything out of it, that she's not looking for anything serious. I mean, that says a lot doesn't it?" He ends.</p><p>Jungkook gulps because Elianna never said anything like that to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ taehphoria on wattpad. thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook wants to smack himself.</p><p>Why? Because he's going to another party in hope of seeing her.</p><p>Elianna.</p><p>It's been four days and he hates how not a day has passed without him thinking about her. Does she think about him too? Of course not. He was nothing but another hook up for her. Jungkook wasn't used to being used and he didn't like the way it made him feel small. He doesn't like the way a stranger has a sense of control over him.</p><p>He asked Taehyung yesterday. "Is there another party soon? If there is, we should go." He hoped Taehyung wouldn't ask too much of it, tease him or lecture him.</p><p>Taehyung mentioned that there was and here they are.</p><p>They get out of the car and Taehyung suddenly smiles, a random one with his lips closed. He turns around to glance at his best friend. The darkness of the night engulfs him as he looks amused. The sound of his heeled shoes being the only thing in hearing. "So what made you want to come to a party, Mr I don't like parties Jungkook."</p><p>Jungkook rolls his eyes and shoves him aside before putting his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket. "Because, I want to." He tries his best to be unbothered.</p><p>Taehyung crosses his arms over his chest that's covered in a floral shirt and he gives Jungkook a knowing look. "The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it." Is what leaves his mouth.</p><p>Taehyung being a fan of literature and choosing to pursue a degree in that subject fits his aura. It adds to him simply being Taehyung. The elements of notepads, calligraphy, poetry, drama and words. But of course, he loves to spit out quotes whenever he can.</p><p>Jungkook isn't sure if he agrees with the words that left Taehyung's mouth. Giving in to temptation makes it worse and inevitably, it leads to greed. But giving in to temptation can help to reduce the urge, eventually making it fade or controlling it more.</p><p>They cross the road and Jungkook notices how the same house doesn't look as busy as last time. Less people means less anxiety. But he still feels nervous. The thought of seeing her, Elianna, again makes him nervous.</p><p>—</p><p>Jungkook did not come to the party to feel jealous. He did not.</p><p>Jealousy is not what he intended on feeling when he saw Elianna. He hardly knows the girl. But the world was playing games with him this summer. He met this girl at a party who he ended up making crazy love with. His friend warned him not to get attached. He doesn't know why he's so attached when he doesn't even know her properly, except for the fact that the way she made him feel was something he wanted to feel again. So badly.</p><p>Temptation. Fuck off.</p><p>Jungkook stands with Taehyung who's too busy talking to someone dressed in a captain America shirt. Jungkook holds his can of Coke in a tight grip as he observes Elianna from far, she hasn't seen him yet. Would she even recognise him? There's a part of him that wants him to see her, see how she reacts but there's also a part of him that doesn't want her to see him because he'd want to run away.</p><p>Jungkook can't take his eyes off her. She's across the room looking so effortlessly beautiful with no care of the environment around her, yet Jungkook realises that it's an environment where she feels the most comfortable. She fits in and it's evident.</p><p>Her hair is tied back in a messy bun, strands framing her face. She's talking to the same man who was blowing kisses at everyone at the last party. They're sharing a cigarette and her covered legs are draped over his thighs.</p><p>I hope that's not her boyfriend, Jungkook thinks to himself. He tries not to make assumptions. he wants to smack himself again.</p><p>It's his fault. He's annoyed at himself for thinking she's the kind of girl he'd have a chance with. Taehyung told him she doesn't date so why was Jungkook gaping at her, waiting for something magical to happen. Nothing would happen. Whatever happened that night should be forgotten.</p><p>Jungkook ignores the jealousy he feels and tears his gaze away from the couple. He walks up to Taehyung who's surrounded by a group of girls. Immediately a blonde girl leans into him, craving for his attention and Jungkook is flustered. He doesn't know how to react or how to talk to girls. He forces himself to take interest in the girl.</p><p>When Jungkook looks around the room again, to catch a glimpse of Elianna, she's gone. This causes him to frown. He moves away from the girl who was now trying to take off his jacket. He makes his way outside, blank look on his face. He doesn't want to admit that he's looking for Elianna but he is.</p><p>The word is definitely playing games with him, Jungkook says to himself because as soon as he steps out on the garden porch, a familiar girl comes into view.</p><p>Denim jeans and a jumper that's the colour of a bruise after a punch, is what fits her frame. Elianna sits on the rock wall, her arm leaning on her knee as she fidgets with a pack of cigarettes.</p><p>"Want some company?" Jungkook musters up some courage and takes a step forward. He ignores the fast pace of his heart.</p><p>Elianna doesn't look happy. A blank look on her face as she watches him trying to get his thoughts together, think what to say next, where to stand and where to look. It's like she knows the effect she has on him, it's entertaining to her and he hates it.</p><p>There's a slight pause and Elianna looks away from Jungkook's bronze eyes. His eyes don't leave her and the emotions in his eyes have shifted from jealousy to care.</p><p>Her voice is soft, so distant. "Didn't think I'd see you again."</p><p>The fact that she remembers him takes him aback. Jungkook calm down, it's just a girl.</p><p>He takes a step forward. He thinks about how nervous he was when he first talked to her but now he feels much more comfortable. She makes him want to be confident.</p><p>There's a tiny smile gracing his lips. "Not happy?" He seeks.</p><p>Elianna laughs and Jungkook is amazed by the sound. Her laughter is lovely and his tiny smile turns into a much bigger one.</p><p>"Very happy actually." She murmurs.</p><p>Me too.</p><p>Elianna leans forward, catching him off guard and wraps her hand around the back of his neck. She brings him closer and he's under her control, again. Their lips are about to meet and Jungkook is about to close the gap between them because temptation brings out a confident side to Jungkook, but Elianna speaks.</p><p>"Do you want to ... you know-"</p><p>He knows what she's implying but he pretends to not hear and leans his forehead against hers. She closes her eyes and fuck, what is happening to him?, Jungkook thinks hard.</p><p>Elianna opens her eyes again, brown meeting brown and she closes the gap between them. Her lips meeting his, slowly and sensually. Her lips taste like everything that's addicting and sweet but everything he should stay away from.</p><p>Hesitantly, he places his hands on her hips as she stays seated beneath him. Her hands run down his chest, touching the sides of his jacket and his hard body, her fingers tracing every curve, every dip and every space along his chest over his shirt. He kisses her harder when a content sigh pushes past her lips and he's glad.</p><p>Jungkook doesn't realise how flustered he is until Elianna moves away from the kiss. His heart is a mess, his hair is a mess and he's a mess. A turned on mess. The girl with beautiful skin, beautiful eyes and beautiful lips leans forward, resting her hands on his chest. She feels how heavy he's breathing and she looks up at him with a smile.</p><p>Her hot breath fans his skin and he's burning. "God, I've been hoping you'd somehow show up tonight." Her lips take him away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ taehphoria on wattpad. thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Message to dad:<br/>
I'll be staying at tae's tonight</p><p>Message from dad:<br/>
That's ok make sure you eat</p><p>Message to dad:<br/>
will do dad see u soon</p><p>Jungkook used to be close with his dad. Things changed and time passed and he realised that, although it makes him look like a terrible son, he'd rather spend time with his friends. His dad never had time for him anyway, work was his main priority.</p><p>But Jungkook and his dad usually have dinner every night, sit at the table together and that's enough for Jungkook. To simply have his dad as his guardian is nice.</p><p>So after Jungkook and Taehyung finish a Taehyung made meal that consisted of noodles and chicken, they get ready to leave.</p><p>Taehyung leaves his arm wrapped around Jungkook's shoulders as they walk into the house. Taehyung was glad his best friend came out more, went to parties, even though it was obviously for a girl.</p><p>Jungkook takes in the atmosphere of the party. It's becoming something he's growing used to. The stench of alcohol, the faint smoke, the endless amount of people. He doesn't know if it's a good thing or not. But he's stepping out of his comfort zone a lot nowadays.</p><p>He looks around. The bangs of his ebony hair are growing too long and he has to keep moving them out of his face every few seconds. He wonders how Taehyung can see with his long bangs.</p><p>Jungkook and Taehyung make their way through the sweaty crowds, to get to the basement. Jungkook keeps his hands in his pockets, trying not to touch anyone he walks past and Taehyung mentions how he's hard to find in a crowd because he's dressed in all black.</p><p>Jungkook finishes coming down the staircase and is about to follow Taehyung until a huge, wild figure bumps into him, nearly knocking him over. The man is clearly excited and tipsy because he grabs Jungkook's shoulders and shakes him hysterically.</p><p>Jungkook's eyes widen as he takes in the figures face. It's the boy who blows kisses at everyone and had Elianna's legs on his lap. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know the man who's hair matches his, who's neck is just as long as his height, but Jungkook just knows he doesn't like him.</p><p>The boy grins and shock covers his face immediately. "Hyung! Hello, how is your cute self doing?" He blows him a kiss and leaves, his shoulder bumping into his, leaving Jungkook frozen.</p><p>Jungkook looks at Taehyung who's waiting for him, a few steps away. His best friends hand covers his mouth as giggles erupt from him. "That's Jin. He's crazy, he even called you hyung. He doesn't know what day it is." He mentions.</p><p>Jungkook shakes his head with a slight scoff. Jin is his name. He looks like a wild one. "Hm, it's nice being called hyung for once." Since he's usually the youngest.</p><p>Jungkook ends up bumping into someone else, shortly after being traumatised by Jin. It's the girl with the hijab who once again, looks just as tired as him.</p><p>She apologises, her voice clear for him to hear. He nods and says it's okay. She doesn't spare him a single glance and walks away.</p><p>"And that's Shira." Taehyung appears and grabs him as they walk.</p><p>"Her and Jin are two of Elianna's closest friends." Taehyung confirms as he looks around the room, looking for the host of the party. Shira must be Elianna's best friend. They're opposites which must be why they fit perfectly together. Jin on the other hand, Jungkook doesn't know if he's Elianna's boyfriend or not.</p><p>He's too afraid to ask so he continues to look around the room. It's been a week and he's back, wondering where Elianna is.</p><p>But then he sees her and he wishes he never came.</p><p>The sight of her sat on a boy's lap, her arms around his neck as she maintains eye contact with him makes him want to scream at her because she knows. The intense eye contact between the two of them as she sits there, unbothered by his emotions makes him want to wish he never kissed her.</p><p>The turtleneck he's wearing adds to the suffocating feeling in his throat. He mutters to Taehyung he's going home, not giving his best friend a chance to answer. Jungkook walks away, a little sad and a little disappointed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ taehphoria on wattpad. thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here."</p><p>Taehyung mumbles and shoves a grey headband into Jungkook's hands. Jungkook looks at him and then back at the headband, baffled. "What's this for?" He notices his best friend wearing a similar one to the one in his hands.</p><p>"You're helping me sort out my apartment ... it keeps the hair out of your face dumbass."</p><p>Jungkook hasn't been doing anything productive this summer like doing voluntary work, visiting his grandma, going on hikes, finding a job or anything that doesn't involve sitting at home, playing video games and eating food. He reassures himself that it's summer and he's allowed to be bored and lazy.</p><p>So once again, he's at Taehyung's apartment, ready to clean and move in furniture. Taehyung needs Jungkook to help but doesn't want to admit he's stronger.</p><p>Jungkook lifts up his arms to show the boy his toned arm muscles and Taehyung rolls his eyes, walking into another room.</p><p>He comes back with a cardboard box that he ends up dragging across the floor because it's too heavy. Taehyung points to the book shelf in the living room that Jungkook didn't notice until now. "Books. On that shelf. Let's go."</p><p>"You're so demanding nowadays. Calm down taetae."</p><p>"Look after my books! They're my babies!"</p><p>Jungkook observes the box before taking out a book covered in dust. He pretends to throw it and Taehyung leaps with fright.</p><p>"I'll kill you Jeon Jungkook."</p><p>"You wouldn't." He smiles.</p><p>The two boys work their way through Taehyung's apartment slowly. They clean, dust and wipe to make sure every spot is neat and shiny. Jungkook is busy placing books on shelves, taking his time whilst reading the blurb of every single one in different tones. He makes sure not to skip the romantic novels like he would normally.</p><p>Taehyung busies himself with photographs and aesthetic Polaroid's that he decorates the fridge and a white wall with. They're tied together with a piece of string near the front door and Jungkook walks on over, wanting to see his masterpiece. It makes him smile when he sees a goofy, cute picture of him and Taehyung.</p><p>"Okay what's next my majesty?" Jungkook asks after finishing the box and sitting on it. It turns out to be a bad idea since it rips.</p><p>"Ties."</p><p>"Okay. Let's get it!" Jungkook is strangely in a good mood and that's only because he's forcing himself not to think about Elianna.</p><p>He's distracting himself and doesn't want to pay a single thought to her when he knows for a fact, that he means nothing to her. It makes him depressed but he should've known after Taehyung's words. It's his fault for turning whatever they had into something messy.</p><p>They don't even have anything.</p><p>Jungkook takes out a tie and he stops because it's the exact colour of Elianna's eyes. He can't stop himself from thinking about her eyes as he holds the tie. He ends up thinking about how they looked up at him when she was beneath him, how they created an uneasy feeling in his stomach every time they made eye contact and how they looked in the dark, in the light.</p><p>Jungkook shakes his head, annoyed at himself and walks over to Taehyung who's sorting out silver utensils. He throws the tie around his neck playfully and pulls him back. "Do you want to go on a date later?"</p><p>"Sure, where to?" Taehyung replies thoughtlessly. "But if it involves kinky shit like this, no thanks." He takes off the tie.</p><p>Jungkook and Taehyung are so used to each other.</p><p>"I was going to go to the gym. You want to come?" Jungkook questions.</p><p>Taehyung looks disgusted at the thought of the gym which makes Jungkook laugh. "I'm not coming to stare at your abs anymore, no."</p><p>Jungkook moves back to the box of ties and huffs, not wanting to sort out the tangled mess.</p><p>"I just remembered. Shit, I need to get my hoodie off Elianna. We can do this later." Taehyung says, randomly remembering and he moves towards the door. "We can grab some lunch on the way back."</p><p>Hearing Elianna's name suddenly makes Jungkook freeze. He tries to play it off though. "Why does she even have it?" He asks as they walk out of his apartment.</p><p>"She stole it from me at the last party."</p><p>Jungkook of course wants to come, he wants to see her. No ... wait, no he doesn't, he tells himself.</p><p>Jungkook and Taehyung walk out into the crisp air with short sleeved shirts and shorts. So the cold air creates goosebumps but Jungkook doesn't mind, he likes the cold weather but no rain.</p><p>Taehyung loves walking. He walks usually everywhere. He's a man who's close with nature and Jungkook knows that. Anyone could tell from the way he gets too carried away with walking that he forgets he's with someone, from the way he ends up staring at the trees or the fluff balls in the sky as they fade away so he ends up bumping into someone and you could tell from the way he moved his head quickly, every time he heard any kind of animal.</p><p>Jungkook follows and they arrive at an apartment complex which looks similar to Taehyung's. It was a short ten minute walk.</p><p>Jungkook wonders why they're not at the big house where the parties are held, but he finds out it's actually Jin's house and he lets her host parties there.</p><p>Taehyung steps forward, knocking on the plain door with a gold engraved number, before stepping back to stand side by side with Jungkook. They wait patiently in silence and it catches them by surprise when the door swings opens abruptly, crashing into the wall.</p><p>Jungkook flinches because a loud bang is made and a tall shirtless man walks out. The two of them stay quiet, Jungkook slightly befuddled as they make awkward eye contact with the man who just came out of Elianna's apartment.</p><p>He stands there with a blank look on his face, embarrassed and Jungkook starts to stare at the crusty ceiling, not wanting to look at the half naked man in red boxers.</p><p>Jungkook once again, is disappointed because this is what Elianna gets up to, this is her life and she doesn't care about him the way he wants her to. The man resembles Jungkook in a way, a hook up. One for day, one for night.</p><p>Taehyung is about to say something to the random man and Jungkook imagines that it was probably going to be, what are you looking at or where's Elianna you creep? But Elianna herself appears in the doorframe, throwing a white shirt and a pair of ripped jeans at the boy who looks like he's shivering.</p><p>"Go away now." Elianna stares at him and her tone is emotionless. Her hair is down in waves, a ragged mess, her beige eyes droopy and she crosses her arms over her chest. Jungkook thinks to himself about how nice she looks in sweatpants.</p><p>They wait for the man to leave who seems to be taking his time. Elianna stares at him, tilting her head and Jungkook's staring at her, the way she looks tired of life, drained and how she's throwing daggers with her eyes at the man. Taehyung watches the man, bored with a look that says, can you fucking hurry up?</p><p>Then Elianna turns to Taehyung and Jungkook. "Hey." She smiles and her mood shifts completely.</p><p>Taehyung smiles back. "You alright?"</p><p>She nods and then shifts her gaze to look at Jungkook. Jungkook forces himself to keep eye contact with her and the way she smiles at him makes his stomach turn. It's such a contrast from how she was looking at the random man.</p><p>Seeing Elianna smile was something extraordinary but seeing her smile at him was heavenly.</p><p>Elianna pretends like a half naked man didn't just walk out of her apartment and asks what brings them to her home. "You're a thief. Where's my hoodie?" Taehyung raises his brows.</p><p>"Can I keep it?" She asks.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Jungkook would like to give all his hoodies to her.</p><p>"Fine." Elianna rolls her eyes and goes into her apartment to retrieve the hoodie. She gives it back to Taehyung and he grins, putting it on immediately.</p><p>"Thank you ma'am."</p><p>"You're welcome kind sir. I apologise for stealing your hoodie." She bows down before patting Taehyung's shoulders.</p><p>This is a side to Elianna he's never seen before and it makes him joyful. Taehyung really does bring out the fun side to people.</p><p>Jungkook realises how quiet he's being but he's always quiet and he hope Elianna doesn't question it. She doesn't and instead starts to laugh, uncontrollably.</p><p>"Holy fuck." Leaves her lips. "Look at your headbands."</p><p>"Hey." Taehyung snaps. "It's a look we're pulling off fantastically, would you just look at us." He flicks the back of his mullet.</p><p>Elianna smirks at Jungkook, an emotion he can't quite pinpoint is in her eyes. "I'm looking and I like."</p><p>Jungkook's cheeks feel hot and he has to look away from her.</p><p>"You guys look cute." She says.</p><p>"Okay go back to whatever it is that you do El. I'll see you soon." Taehyung says and starts to push his best friend away. "Come on Jungkook, let's go."</p><p>Jungkook sighs, wondering what it is that she does except play games with people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ taehphoria on wattpad. thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, go inside."</p><p>It's next Friday.</p><p>"Ladies first." Jungkook gestures to the door dramatically.</p><p>Him and Elianna are stood on either side of the door, waiting for one of them to go inside just so they could hook up already.</p><p>Jungkook couldn't stay away from her tonight but since she was in a good mood, he was too and they were being playful. He likes seeing this side to Elianna, the side that he wishes she would show often, the side where she's affectionate, always smiling and funny.</p><p>Elianna rolls her eyes. "No, go on, you go inside first."</p><p>Jungkook doesn't mind what they're doing, bickering back and forth in a playful manner and she doesn't seem to mind either. They seem to enjoy each other's company even when they're <em>not</em> on top of each other.</p><p>Jungkook places his hand on his forearm as he takes a good look at the beautiful girl in front of him. He likes how she tucked her yellow shirt in her denim jeans. He wonders if he could pull off the same outfit, he'll have to buy a yellow shirt first. He notices Elianna staring back at him and suddenly, the two of them have forgotten what exactly they came to this room for. As soon as they make eye contact, everything around them disappears. Even though, there's no one in the corridor.</p><p>"No, you go in first." He tells her and tries not to smirk.</p><p>Elianna leans her side against the door and glares at him. He can't help but smile back at her. "<em>Jungkook</em>." Is what leaves her lips.</p><p>So simple, so easy and so nice to hear. His name tumbled out of her lips like second nature and she knew it too. Jungkook wanted to hear his name again. "<em>Elianna</em>." He mocks her tone, still smiling.</p><p>Elianna's face is taken up by a smile. A smile Jungkook has never seen before, one that raises her cheeks and makes her gold eyes shine. They're both smiling at each other and Jungkook is happy, <em>content</em> with the present.</p><p>"You know my name." She states and she's in awe.</p><p>"And you know mine. How?"</p><p>"Taehyung." They both speak at the same time.</p><p>A small silence sits between them and Jungkook's gaze stays lowered on the floor. He looks up after a while and catches her staring. She has a smile on her lips.</p><p>"What?" He questions. She's smiling so much and he ... <em>loves</em> it.</p><p>"Nothing." Elianna shakes her head. It looks like she wants to say something but she hides her shy face behind her hair.</p><p>"Why are you smiling?"</p><p>
  <em>Please don't stop.</em>
</p><p>"I don't know." She stops and looks at the sable wooden door. "Now come on, <em>go inside</em>."</p><p>Jungkook's response is immediate. "No you have to."</p><p>"No, why?" Elianna's confused.</p><p>"I want to be a gentleman." Jungkook says smoothly, justifying his point. He stands tall, giving her a look that says, <em>this is what you're missing out on.</em></p><p>Elianna rolls her eyes and a smile threatens to take over her lips, her wondrous, pink lips that fit perfectly with his, that he's dying to feel on his skin, his neck, <em>everywhere</em>. "You already are."</p><p>"Even in bed?" Jungkook wants to laugh.</p><p>"Yes. Now go inside." Elianna tilts her head whilst looking up at him, big brown eyes, and he wants to curl his hand around the back of her neck, pull her against him and smash his lips against hers.</p><p>Jungkook places his hand on the cold door handle, opening it slightly, just a small gap. "You know what I just realised?"</p><p>"What?" Elianna asks.</p><p>"That you can finally moan my name whilst we-"</p><p>The two youngsters notice a figure at the end of the corridor. It's Jin and he's stood with popcorn, observing them thoughtlessly.</p><p>"Jin-" Elianna gives him a weird look.</p><p>"<em>Dude</em>." Jungkook does the same.</p><p>Jungkook walks into the room. Elianna waves at Jin, pats Jungkook's ass before following him into the unlit room.</p><p>"So <em>that's</em> why you wanted me to go in first." Jungkook hums. "You could've just said you wanted to touch my ass."</p><p>Elianna rolls her eyes and pushes Jungkook's chest so he sits down on the edge of the bed. He obeys and leans back on the palm of his hands. He waits to see what she does next and his fingers are itching just to touch her, kiss her.</p><p>"Right. Let's get rid of this." Elianna mumbles to herself as she takes off Jungkook's cap. She throws it to the floor and looks at him. His head tilts up and she looks down, their eyes meeting, full of lust.</p><p>Elianna tangles her hands through his hair, straightening it down and just playing with it. Jungkook remains in the same position as she stays stood in between his long legs that are spread.</p><p>Jungkook is about to say something as he watches her play with his hair. He stops himself from doing so and Elianna notices. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"No, tell me."</p><p>"It's nothing-"</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>"I was going to say-" Jungkook gulps. "<em>Can you kiss me already?</em>"</p><p>Elianna smiles, a close lipped one. She places her hands on his shoulders, bringing her knees to either side of Jungkook's waist so she can sit comfortably in Jungkook's lap.</p><p>Jungkook's hands place themselves on Elianna's hips immediately as she sits down. His hands spread across her waist and her hands remain on his shoulders. She leans forward to place her lips on his.</p><p>Elianna's hands tug at the ends of Jungkook's dark hair, pushing her chest against his as he kisses her back. Tongues collide, lips meeting in a hurry as they kiss.</p><p>Jungkook leans his forehead against Elianna's, taking a moment for them both to breathe and he can see the effect he has on her. The way goosebumps rise on her skin when he touches her, the way she bites her lip when he's about to do something, the heavy breathing ... it must all mean <em>something</em>.</p><p>Elianna leans her head on Jungkook's shoulder, moving her face closer so she can attach her lips to the base of his neck. She sucks, bites and kisses as Jungkook's head rolls back.</p><p>He closes his eyes because he loves the feeling her lips give to him and his hold on her waist tightens as she starts to roll her hips. She's rocking against him, leaving kisses along his neck and he loves the fact that she's sat on his lap.</p><p>The whole world disappears for Elianna and Jungkook.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>If you were to look at Elianna from afar, as a stranger, then you would have this feeling that she's a person you shouldn't associate yourself with. She looks intimidating, cold hearted and she looks like she could snap your heart into a million pieces. <em>Maybe she could</em>. But when Jungkook got to know her, be around her more as more than just a stranger, he realised she's so much more than what met his eye that lonely night. She's fierce, <em>yes</em> but she's also loving, her touches are full of gentleness, her kisses full of lust, she's soft, good and bloody unique.</p><p>Jungkook thinks about how he sees her differently as she lays in his arms. They're laying in bed together, naked and she's sleeping.</p><p>They couldn't be bothered going back to the party. This is the first time they've stayed together after hooking up.</p><p>Her head on his bare chest, her arm around his waist and her legs in between his. Jungkook hopes she feels content too.</p><p>She wakes up after a fifteen minute nap and shifts in Jungkook's arms, lifts her head, acknowledges that it's him and lays back down. Jungkook smiles, knowing that she is more than okay with him.</p><p>Elianna stays awake, tracing circles on Jungkook's abs as her eyes stay open. They lie in silence, intertwined with each others warmth.</p><p>Jungkook is about to play with her hair but Elianna hears her phone from her jacket. It rings loudly and she jumps up from his arms. She leans down beside the bed where Jungkook can't see her and checks her phone.</p><p>Jungkook hears a heavy sigh leave her lips. He stops himself from asking <em>what's wrong</em><em>, </em>she won't tell him anyway.</p><p>Elianna stands up and Jungkook looks away because she's fully naked, he doesn't want to stare or make him or her feel uncomfortable. Jungkook can sometimes be a shy man.</p><p>"I have to go." Is what Elianna mentions.</p><p>Elianna looks worried as she tries to find her clothes which are scattered around the room. She starts to get dressed as a silence falls between the couple. She slips on her jeans in a hurried mess along with her blouse and her leather jacket.</p><p>"When will I see you again?" Jungkook asks, still in bed, sitting up with the duvet. He hates how there's <em>hope</em> in his question.</p><p>Elianna takes in his appearance, black messy hair sticking up, eyes droopy but shining as they stay focused on her, beautiful golden skin and a promising look on his face. "I don't know." She forces herself to look away and she shuts the door behind her, leaving Jungkook behind.</p><p>Jungkook lies back in bed, groaning at her mysterious answer. Why is she so confusing and ... <em>distant</em>? He tugs on his hair before getting up and also getting dressed.</p><p>He notices the door number when he leaves the room. It's the same room they've been coming to every time they hooked up.</p><p>It's a room that's becoming theirs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ taehphoria on wattpad. thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Jungkook met Elianna, things changed around him.</p><p>He wouldn't just <em>think</em> about her more, he'd notice her more and see her more. He'd see her crossing the street with her eyes lowered, walking past him with her earphones blasting loud music which made him wonder, what kind of music does she listen to? He'd see her with Shira in a coffee shop, in a tree filled park when he would go out for a run; he'd end up running in the opposite direction though, because he wouldn't know how to react if she saw him. He'd see her whilst walking to Taehyung's and spend a few minutes thinking about whether or not to say <em>hello</em> to her. He thought about bumping into her and spilling coffee over her like in the books but he didn't even like coffee. Elianna usually never saw him back, it was always him seeing <em>her</em> around the town they live in.</p><p>The one time he saw her was when he was walking back from the dance studio. His bag was swinging over his shoulder, he was sweating and grumpy because he was in need of a desperate shower. She was walking past, hands in pockets and she was alone. They made brief eye contact and Jungkook swears he saw a smirk playing on her lips. He did a double take and looked over his shoulder, she wasn't staring back like he was hoping.</p><p>Seeing Elianna around so much made him wonder why he had never seen her before. He now noticed her on the streets, in the crowds and in places he never used to. It shows just how much he has a <em>thing</em> for Elianna. Jungkook doesn't know what to call what he feels for her. It's just a stupid crush he hates.</p><p>One time, Elianna was at Taehyung's apartment. He opened the door without knocking to see Elianna on the kitchen counter, her legs swinging as she shouted to Taehyung who was in the bathroom, wanting toilet paper.</p><p>Jungkook came to the rescue, trying to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach when Elianna greeted him with a wide smile and he grabbed the toilet paper.</p><p>He went to the toilet and threw it at his best friends face.</p><p>After the three of them spent time together, Jungkook walked Elianna back to her apartment. It was one of his favourite moments with her. Her side bumped into his all the way and they walked extra slowly so it took longer to get to hers. He talked, she talked, he listened, she listened. Jungkook wanted to kiss her goodnight but chose not to when she thanked him, squeezing his hand so quickly that he didn't even notice, before closing the door.</p><p>Jungkook wouldn't say that they're friends ... they are but they aren't. He's drawn to her, <em>captivated</em> and he wants to get to know her.</p><p>That is what's on Jungkook's mind as they lie in bed, in their room together. It's been a month since they've met.</p><p>Jungkook came to this week's party with Taehyung as usual. Elianna was the first person he saw when he got there, she found him, grabbed his hand and never let go. Jungkook felt more than happy to be dragged around by her, his hand closely held in hers as she looked overjoyed to see him.</p><p>It meant <em>something</em> when she kissed his knuckles as if it was a natural response, Elianna didn't notice but Jungkook did.</p><p>They ended up playing a game which involved confessions. Luckily, Jungkook didn't have to confess anything major but the game turned out to be <em>hilarious</em>. Taehyung was drunk, Shira confessed "one time in the toilets, this girl asked me for a pad and I said no because it was the only one I had left." And she looked so guilty.</p><p>Jin was present too and wouldn't stop annoying Shira about how he wanted to hold her hand. She kept brushing him off and Jin eventually grabbed her hand which made her hit the back of his head. "Look at Elianna and-" is what Jin shouted and that was the first time Shira made eye contact with Jungkook, she was clueless, a little intimidating but she did smile!</p><p>"I don't care." Shira walked away from Jin.</p><p>Two hours later, Jungkook lies in bed with Elianna. His thoughts are a mess and he's thinking with his heart rather than his mind.</p><p>Jungkook wants to be with Elianna.</p><p>He <em>really</em> wants to be with her.</p><p><em>It's worth a shot</em><em>, </em>he thinks to himself. He also has to remind himself of his worth, he can't be reduced to a relationship based on sex.</p><p>Jungkook coughs and shifts a little so Elianna can lean her head comfortably on his arm. "I don't think you're going to like what I'm about to say right now."</p><p>They're sprawled out beside each other, on the bed, staring at the ceiling, fully clothed because they're too lazy to go downstairs and be around people. So Elianna took his hand after they got dressed and pulled him towards the bed. Now she's lying with him, playing with the rings on his hand.</p><p>Elianna scoots closer to Jungkook. She glances up at him and brings her head from leaning on his arm to his shoulder. "Say it."</p><p><em>Kookie calm down!</em><em>, </em>he tells himself but he can't because he hates being attached. He's afraid of how she's going to react.</p><p>"I want us to be together." Jungkook breathes out. "I don't want us messing around ... I want you and I want us." He admits.</p><p>Elianna let's go of his hand. "We <em>are</em> together." She giggles and presses herself against him.</p><p>Jungkook sighs. "<em>Come on</em>, you know what I mean."</p><p>The look on Elianna's face changes so fast that Jungkook becomes nervous all over again. "I don't do relationships. I'm not looking for anything serious."</p><p>Just like Taehyung mentioned.</p><p>"I'm not surprised, I've kinda noticed." Jungkook says and he doesn't meet her gaze. He should've known she wouldn't give the answer he was hoping for like, <em>of course Jungkook, let's be together I'll be your girlfriend and you'll be my boyfriend! </em>Yet, even though he prepared himself, he still got left with disappointment brewing in his heart.</p><p>Elianna looks uncomfortable and she stays beside him, quietly. "So why did you say it then?"</p><p>"Because I figured I'd give it a shot."</p><p>"Well ... I'm not looking for anything now." Elianna repeats.</p><p>
  <em>You said that.</em>
</p><p>Jungkook can't help but feel upset because not even a <em>sorry</em> leaves her lips. She keeps leading him on and he's frustrated, annoyed and upset. He walked right into this mess and he has to fix it now.</p><p>Jungkook moves his arm away and hurt flashes across Elianna's face. He thinks nothing of it, she doesn't feel what he feels. "I think it's best if we don't talk or anything ... because it won't lead us anywhere. I don't want to get too involved." He forces himself to speak up.</p><p>Elianna sits up. "Fine by me." And she leaves him, <em>again</em>, but this time with a flirty wink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ taehphoria on wattpad. thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer ends and Jungkook feels drained, frustrated.</p><p>
  <em>Why did time go so fast?</em>
</p><p>He ended up having a great summer with his friends, being able to build up his self esteem and even though he never got to do the things he wanted to do, he still found a <em>summer romance</em> which didn't result in something greater but it was still worth it.</p><p>Jungkook didn't go to any parties after telling Elianna how he felt and the reason was mainly because he didn't want to see her. <em>He did but he didn't</em>. He's realised that he's going to have to forget she exists, forget whatever they had, forget the way she tasted, felt ... and he's probably never going to see her again. It makes it easier for him that way. He'd just be reminded of what he can't have with her if he saw her again.</p><p>Taehyung tried to persuade Jungkook to come but every time all he got was a straight up <em>no</em>. They hadn't talked about Elianna since the slight <em>warning</em> Taehyung gave, but Taehyung was more than aware of what was going on between them but he didn't ask. Taehyung was ready for his own summer romance.</p><p>Although Jungkook wanted to rant and spill his heart out about how he feels, he knows he'll do it one day but not just now. Taehyung will always be here.</p><p>So, Taehyung eventually stopped asking every two days about the latest party and instead chose to spend time with his best friend. He stopped going to parties for the sake of Jungkook. Even though Jungkook felt bad, he felt a little joyful that Taehyung chose him over a reckless, boring, party night.</p><p>University is starting today for Jungkook and Taehyung. The two of them leave his apartment, backpacks prepared and ready. "I'm ready for another chapter in our lives Jungkookie." Taehyung wraps his arm around his shoulder as they walk to the campus.</p><p>They come across the library first which is Taehyung's stop. Just as he's about to leave, Jungkook realises he's still wearing his best friends gold rimmed glasses. "Look here, fancy pants." He puts them on his dark coloured mullet and steps back, clicking his fingers together. "<em>Outfit complete</em>." Jumper, tracksuit bottoms and a pair of Nike trainers. His best friend does an elegant twirl and leaves.</p><p>Jungkook on the other hand is dressed in a <em>typical jk</em> outfit, ripped jeans and a striped shirt. His hair is out of his face, quiff like and silver hoops in his each ear.</p><p>
  <b>To taetae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>meet you at lunch? enjoy yourself</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From taetae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>miss me already kookie? lunch is fine I'll call you. heart for u</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To taetae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>stop flirting with me or I'll tell hobi</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From taetae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>oH NO NOT HOBI OH WHATEVER WILL I KIM TAEHYUNG DO NOW I SHALL SEEK THE ANSWER IN POETRY</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To taetae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>I hate your sarcasm</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Group chat- hobi: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>have a good day fuckers!</em>
</p><p>Jungkook makes his way to the class where he'll be starting his university degree, graphic art. He's nervous and he's more fucking nervous when he walks into the lecture hall. He mumbles <em>fuck </em>when the massive hall swallows him.</p><p>There's already many people seated, chattering away and he's not sure if they're doing the same degree as him. Would this be his class? Isn't it too big? Is there going to be a lecture? Jungkook keeps his head down, ignoring the wandering looks as he walks up the stairs. He chooses a seat in the middle.</p><p>Jungkook sees a mop of candy floss coloured, pink hair and chooses to sit next to him. He'll just ask the boy what's this about and if he's in the right place. He's going to have to make friends anyway.</p><p>The boy turns towards him as Jungkook is about to sit down. Pink hair boy grabs the chair, a blank look on his face. "You can't sit here." His tone is firm, cold.</p><p>Jungkook looks at him. He's got beige eyes, a little lighter than his, a fringe that covers his forehead and his hair is neatly cut. He doesn't look like a mean person.</p><p>"Uh-"</p><p>Then, strangely, the pink haired boy grins like an idiot. His eyes close when he smiles and he removes his small hand. "Just kidding." And he faces the front.</p><p>Jungkook sits down, putting his backpack on the floor, calming down a little. This pink haired boy has a sort of <em>duality power</em>. One minute he looks like he was going to pluck his nose hairs out and the other he looks like a cute puppy.</p><p>"What's your name?" The boy asks as they sit beside each other.</p><p>"Jungkook."</p><p>"I'm Jimin." Jimin smiles and glances at him. <em>Why is he </em><em>so </em><em>cute?</em></p><p>"Okay Jimmy." Jungkook tries his best to keep a straight face as he looks forward.</p><p>"It's <em>Jimin</em>." Jimin frowns.</p><p>"Is this graphic design Jimmy?"</p><p>Jimin nods. "Yes, are you doing it?" He asks ecstatically, his eyes going wide. "Because I'm alone and I haven't made any new friends yet-"</p><p>Jungkook puts his tongue in his cheek. "Hm. Who said I'm going to be your friend?"</p><p>Jimin looks terrified.</p><p>Jungkook pushes his shoulder with his hand. "Just kidding Jimmy. I like your pink hair."</p><p>Jungkook regrets complimenting his new friend because after that Jimin wouldn't stop talking. That boy was now asking him what colour he would dye his hair (Jungkook said <em>black</em> of course). Eventually, the lecture had started after fifteen minutes and Jungkook felt relieved.</p><p>He was listening carefully to the man in charge of the course, making notes about the relevant details and what he should expect in the next three years of his life. Graphic design was a last option for Jungkook. He's still not sure what he wants to do but he didn't want to do the usual, boring subjects like English (no offence Taehyung) and science so he chose to be creative by putting his art skills up for a challenge.</p><p>A girl wanders into the hall ten minutes later. Her hood on her head as she walks in, chin tilted high and Jungkook notices who it is. He would recognise that golden skin, that jawline, those long eyelashes, that relaxed posture and the jacket that says <em>two sides</em>. It's Elianna and he wants to scream.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Elianna speaks, loud and clear. Jungkook doesn't know why he gets shivers just from hearing her voice. He hasn't seen her, heard her or contacted her.</p><p>The man with the pearly moustache smiles. "It's your first day, don't worry." He probably thought Elianna wouldn't reply to that.</p><p>But she's Elianna and she's a <em>people</em> person. "It's a huge building, you can easily get lost."</p><p>The man nods and gestures towards the rows of seats.</p><p>Elianna's chilled nature almost makes Jungkook jealous. She walked into a lecture hall, looking like <em>that</em>, talking confidently and not giving a fuck about anyone.</p><p>Her brown, mesmerising eyes wander around the crowd that's clearly watching her and Jungkook doesn't even have time to <em>think</em> what he would do if they made eye contact because it happens too quick. She looks at him and he looks at her. Their same coloured eyes meet and Jungkook is reminded of everything he wish he could forget. He's reminded of the way her eyes met his at every party, how her eyes would glance upon him and take into account every detail, how their dark eyes met in that room...</p><p><em>Kookie look away!</em><em>, </em>he shouts at himself and he does. However he still feels her burning gaze. He keeps his eyes down on his paper, listening to the steps Elianna takes as they get closer and louder.</p><p>The sound of her boots stop and Jungkook sighs when he feels a demanding, fiery presence sit down beside him. She's smiling wickedly at him and he groans.</p><p>"Can't get rid of me, can you?"</p><p>"Unfortunately." He whispers.</p><p><em>Fortunately</em>.</p><p>Elianna beams. "He speaks!"</p><p>Jungkook's voice is a mumble as he clicks his pen. "It's hard not to when you're here."</p><p>Elianna continues to look at him and doesn't stop until he looks back at her. He questions her staring and she tilts her head. The look on her face says, <em>I miss you</em>. "So can we be friends again?"</p><p>Jungkook sighs again. "Fine, why not? Forget what I said last time." He ignores the pink boy.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>"Walk me home."</p><p>Elianna says, her voice quiet as she waits for his response. Jungkook can tell she's waiting for him to say <em>no</em> or walk away from her.</p><p>Her emotions are being shown for once which makes Jungkook glad. His emotions have always been out there, waiting to be seen by Elianna as she knew exactly what he was feeling at any time. He always felt so vulnerable when it came to his emotions so yeah, it made him glad knowing she was stood there, anxious and quiet.</p><p>"Yeah." He nods towards the direction of the path. "Let's go." Se joins him, side by side, a smile threatening to take over both of their faces.</p><p>Jungkook learns that Elianna dropped out of university because she found the English literature course too challenging (that's how she met Taehyung) and is now back doing graphic art.</p><p>Elianna learns that Jungkook likes to dance and she's amazed, she wants to see him dance.</p><p>"Yeah, one day I'll let you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ taehphoria on wattpad. thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chim chim."</p><p>Jungkook didn't expect university to feel <em>okay</em> in just a few days. He felt comfortable walking to university with Taehyung every morning, eating breakfast together, sitting through classes with Elianna on one side and Jimin on the other made him feel more at ease and walking home with one of them, it all became part of his livable routine.</p><p>Jungkook hasn't really made any new friends. Jin tends to wave at him all the time though, crazily and Shira gives him a swell smile whenever they see each other.</p><p>Jungkook is still shocked that Elianna is doing the same course as him. He was trying so hard to forget her from summer and now she's here, sitting beside him and they're .. proper <em>friends</em> now. He thinks about how the world is joking around with him, giving him this girl who he admires but a girl who doesn't want him the same way.</p><p>When Jungkook told Taehyung, Elianna is doing the same degree as him, Taehyung smirked. "She won't leave you alone will she? What if she starts to like you back? Maybe this is just meant to be."</p><p>Jungkook wished that was true.</p><p>Now, here sits a boy with overcast hair who's trying to concentrate and make notes, a girl who keeps clicking her pen to annoy him, who's dressed in a coral, wavy <em>dress</em> today (Jungkook's heart did flips when he saw her walk in. She's <em>a princess</em><em>, </em>he thought). It's a dress that matches the last of the trio's hair.</p><p>The three of them, Jimin, Elianna and Jungkook clicked together. They made classes more fun when all of them were present.</p><p>"Chim chim." Elianna whispers again, clicking her pen.</p><p>Jimin continues to ignore her and puts another skittle into his mouth sneakily, even though no one cares if you eat in class.</p><p>Jungkook grabs the top of her pen, his hand grazing hers slightly and she notices it. "Can you stop?" He shoots her a hard glare.</p><p>Elianna looks back at him. "Fine."</p><p>As soon as Jungkook takes his hand away, Elianna clicks her pen. His glare earns a successful smile on her face and he looks away.</p><p>"Jimmy jammy-"</p><p>"Jungkookie."</p><p>Just as Jungkook is about to copy off Jimin's notes, a girl with crimson hair in front of the trio turns around. Her eyes are ample, devious.</p><p>Jimin stops eating, freezing and it reminds Jungkook of Taehyung who looks hilarious every time he gets caught eating. His cheeks chubby with his eyes wide.</p><p>Taehyung and Jimin are ideal for each other.</p><p>The girls gaze is directed at Elianna who's stopped clicking her pen. She's looking back at the girl in puzzlement.</p><p>"Thanks for last night." The girl whispers.</p><p>Jimin leans forward, looking at Elianna, his mouth forming an <em>o</em> as he glances at his new friend. "I can feel the tension."</p><p>Jungkook is confused.</p><p>Elianna glances at Jungkook and she gulps. "Uh, you don't need to thank me for that." It's like she wants the girl to turn around and stop talking to her.</p><p>Jimin nudges Jungkook. "Do you want one?"</p><p>Jungkook eyes his bright bag of skittles and keeps his eyes on Elianna and the girl. "Later jimmy jammy."</p><p>The girl smiles with her red stained lips. "I do, another time?"</p><p>Elianna forces herself to smile. "We'll see." She responds.</p><p>The girl winks at Elianna and turns around.</p><p>Jungkook is still confused. He feels a little jealous. "You're gay?"</p><p>"I wouldn't have fucked you if I was gay."</p><p>
  <em>So blunt.</em>
</p><p>Jimin's mouth forms an <em>o</em> and he lets out a giggle. "I knew it."</p><p>"Shut up, chim chim. Eat your skittles and stop being cute." Elianna glares at him and continues to click her pen- looking ahead.</p><p>Jimin smiles, shaking his pink head.</p><p>"So .. bisexual?" Jungkook asks.</p><p>Elianna hums. "Yeah. Swinging both ways."</p><p>A silence is formed between them, a bumbling one. Her sexuality doesn't change anything between them, it's just the fact that Jungkook feels horrible. He feels horrible because she doesn't care about what they had, their hookups ... like he does. She's just continued with her lifestyle without him, hooking up with people, not realising his heart is a mess because of <em>Elianna</em>.</p><p>Unrequited love is a bitch.</p><p>Elianna breaks the silence. She shifts closer with a teasing smile on her face as Jungkook continues to stare forward, at the back of people's heads, the teacher and the board. Her hair falls in front of her face and she tucks her murky bister waves behind her ear, showing her several ear piercings.</p><p>"You're just jealous because you miss me." She laughs and places her hand on his thigh unexpectedly.</p><p>He hates that she's right.</p><p>Jungkook realises just how close she is to him. The proximity makes him realise <em>everything</em> about her all over again. Her familiar scent, faint smoke, lemon and lime, wood .. perfectionism. Her burning touch which causes the heat in his cheeks to rise, the anxious feeling to rise in his chest and the same sin of lust to arrive after so long.</p><p>"<em>You know Elianna</em>." Jungkook says in a sensual, low tone. His hand grips hers and takes it off his thigh. He watches her reaction when he speaks, her gold eyes widen, her lips part when she hears her name. "Don't think so much of yourself."</p><p>
  <em>I do fucking miss you.</em>
</p><p>Elianna realises that Jungkook is <em>not</em> messing, when he takes her hand off his thigh just to place both their hands together, under the table. His hand grazes her right where she has no control and her fingers lock around his wrist.</p><p>It's a tight lock which may seem like she wants him to stop but she sure as hell doesn't. Jungkook cups her on the outside and his fingers press against her. She's warm and his skilful fingers add to the warmth. "Don't make a sound." Elianna bites her lip hard.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Jungkook walks out of the lecture hall, trying to figure out where Taehyung would be for lunch. He's not picking up his phone, so Jungkook is distracted by his phone, he doesn't even notice Elianna's hand patting his bottom.</p><p>Jungkook sighs, taking his phone off silent and putting it back in his pocket. He looks up to see a man handing out leaflets.</p><p>The man is dressed in double denim, is incredibly tall and looks like he has the softest beige hair. It's fitted into a quiff Jungkook wishes he could pull off. The man looks astonishing and Jungkook is in awe.</p><p>No one is taking the leaflets the boy is trying to hand out though. Elianna and Jimin walk past.</p><p>Jungkook sighs and goes up to the man who's name tag says <em>Namjoon</em>. He takes a leaflet (about a pride festival in summer) and the tall boy says <em>thank you</em> a million times, his dimples being shown.</p><p>Jungkook catches up to his friends, hoping more people take Namjoon's leaflets. Someone shakes his shoulders from behind and <em>of course</em>, it's the man with the biggest shoulders himself.</p><p>"Greetings." Jin smiles and walks beside him.</p><p>Jungkook nods. They start to talk and Jungkook high fives himself mentally because he's made 1, 2 ... 3 friends! <em>3</em>! His dad and Taehyung would be proud.</p><p>"What did one wall say to the other wall?"</p><p>Jungkook furrows his brows. "I have no idea."</p><p>"I'll meet you at the corner." Jimin answers before Jin has the chance to. The pink haired boy shouldn't have done that but it looks like he <em>wanted</em> a death wish.</p><p>Jin screams. "<em>HEY</em>." He pushes the smaller boy harshly.</p><p>"<em>HEY</em>." Jungkook imitates Jin. Elianna turns around from where she was walking ahead of him and she laughs at Jungkook.</p><p>"<em>Kookie</em>!"</p><p>Jungkook turns around and his best friend comes into view. A long brunet coat that doesn't belong to him but to <em>Jungkook</em> fitting his frame and a pair of leather boots.</p><p>"I was on the phone with yoo-"</p><p>Taehyung stops speaking when a merry Jimin suddenly appears behind Jungkook and wraps an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>Taehyung and Jimin became <em>friends</em> since Jungkook introduced the two of them to each other. It's funny because Taehyung seems to get envious every time Jimin is present, he feels like his best friend is being stolen away from him.</p><p>What makes it funnier is that Jimin knows, so every time he sees Taehyung, he teases him and jokes around, making sure to be more clingy than he already is, by standing extra close to Jungkook, playing with his hair, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, laughing at everything he does or says (which he does anyway).</p><p>"Oh hey <em>Tae</em>!"</p><p>"It's Taehyung for you." Taehyung glares at Jimin.</p><p>Jimin smiles, showing his teeth. "So what were you going to say?"</p><p>Taehyung grumbles. "It doesn't matter now."</p><p>Suddenly, Jungkook feels a pair of familiar lips against his cheek and it's Elianna. She kisses his cheek quickly and leaves without a single look back. Jungkook feels like he's back at the beginning again, he misses her and wants her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. come find me @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook notices the same girl he saw behind the till from that time he cane to the grocery store with Taehyung. The shy girl who doesn't make eye contact.</p><p>He read her name tag when he walks past, <em>Valeria</em>. He makes sure to smile at her.</p><p>Jungkook has noticed the girl around his university, doing construction work which made him want to stand on a chair and say, <em>break those gender stereotypes!</em></p><p>Jungkook takes a lengthy drink from the bottle of Coke he brought from the store whilst taking out his phone, scrolling through and answering messages.</p><p><b>Group chat called: </b>bULLETPROOF BOYS</p><p>
  <b>Includes: </b>
  <em>Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jin, Jungkook.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From taetae: </b><br/>
<em>who put candy cane in this group chat</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Jimmy jammy: </b><br/>
<em>LOL I KNOW U LOVE SUCKING ON THOSE SO JOKES ON U</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Jungkook: </b><br/>
<em>watch tae leave the group now</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From hobi: </b><br/>
<em>WHOS CANDY CANE NOW</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From worldwide handsome: </b><br/>
<em>Jiminnnnnnnnn</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From hobi: </b><br/>
<em>hiya jimin pal</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Jimmy jammy: </b><br/>
<em>HIYA HOW ARE YOU</em>
</p><p>•</p><p><b>Group chat called:</b> chim jimmy chim jammy 🦄🌸🎀💗</p><p>
  <b>Includes: </b>
  <em>Jimin, Elianna, Jungkook.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Jimmy jammy: </b><br/>
<em>do we have homework?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From my booty call Elianna: </b><br/>
<em>yes we do</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Jungkook: </b><br/>
<em>we do??!!??</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From my booty call Elianna: </b><br/>
<em>nah I'm kidding</em>
</p><p><b>From Jimmy jammy: </b><br/>
<em>curse you </em>😤</p><p>
  <b>From my booty call Elianna: </b><br/>
<em>too late honey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p><b>Group chat called: </b>who tf made this</p><p><b>Includes:</b> <em>Jin, Elianna, Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Shira, Jungkook.</em></p><p>
  <b>From my booty call Elianna: </b><br/>
<em>I'm so stressed someone shoot me</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Shira: </b><br/>
<em>I VOLUNTEER</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Shira: </b><br/>
<em>I mean ... oh why anna?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From taetae: </b><br/>
<em>o what hast caused thy soul to be distressed</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Jimmy jammy: </b><br/>
<em>shut up Shakespeare we get it you do english literature</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From taetae: </b><br/>
<em>FIGHT ME </em>
  <em>WHO ARE U EVEN</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From hobi: </b><br/>
<em>idk who u are jimin but I care about u bro</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Shira: </b><br/>
<em>oh shit jin's online bye I'm going</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Jimmy jammy: </b><br/>
<em>why you hating on my boy jin</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From hoseok: </b><br/>
<em>who what why</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Jungkook: </b><br/>
<em>why is gamora</em>
</p><p>Jungkook sighs when he opens his emails to see nothing back from the numerous job applications he had applied for. It's hard finding a job and it's frustrating him.</p><p>Jungkook puts his phone away and brings his focus back to the streets that are teeming. He avoids bumping into people, swerving left and right and looks into the shops he walks past. Then, he stops outside of a retail store.</p><p>He holds his bottle with one hand, the other hand tucked into the front pocket of his denim jeans. How is she <em>everywhere</em>?</p><p>Jungkook looks into the store to see Elianna in a workers uniform. She's sorting out cardboard boxes with someone else he also recognises, Namjoon, the guy that was handing out leaflets. They work together and it makes Jungkook jubilant seeing the smile on her face.</p><p>Jungkook wants to go in, say <em>hello</em> but he decides not to.</p><p>He's never going to end up getting over his crush.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Jungkook is about to go home after an hour spent in the muffled library, he made colourful flash cards and tried not to dance to the music he was listening to.</p><p>He brought his dads car who didn't go to work today. His dad had mentioned several times to buy him a car but Jungkook walked more than drove (Tae's influence). Taehyung wasn't too overjoyed about driving instead of walking but still tagged along.</p><p>
  <b>From dad: </b><br/>
<em>Not at home. Be there in an hour or so I'm shopping</em>
</p><p>Jungkook unlocks the car, ready to go home and have a nap. That's until a certain individual comes up to him. His nap could wait.</p><p>It's Elianna and she comes up to Jungkook hastily. She seems to be shaking and Jungkook stops himself from holding her.</p><p>"Hey, do you have a cigarette?" She asks in a rushing manner.</p><p>Jungkook's eyebrows furrow, there's something <em>wrong</em> with her. "No, you know I don't smoke."</p><p>"Of course!" Elianna huffs and throws her hands in the air. "Why am I friends with people like you? People who don't even smoke. I just, I need one <em>so bad</em> and I can't stop shaking and I can't breathe properly-"</p><p><em>Calm down</em><em>, </em>leaves Jungkook's lips in a murmur. He holds the back of her body and wraps his hand around her feeble hand, trying to stop her from shaking so much.</p><p>"I haven't ate." Elianna stares down at the pavement. "I didn't sleep at all last night and I keep fucking shaking. I'm so weak. <em>God I'm so</em>-"</p><p>Jungkook squeezes her body. "Come on, come home with me."</p><p>"No it's okay. I'll be fine." She tries to move away.</p><p>
  <em>Let me help you. Let me be here.</em>
</p><p>Jungkook opens the car door anyway, giving her a reassuring look which makes her get into the car. She holds her backpack.</p><p>Elianna sighs, sitting down and relaxing immediately in the seat. She looks around the car before her gaze lands on something more interesting. "There's a cigarette here!" Her voice is full of shock.</p><p>"It's my dads car. He used to smoke. I don't know if it's his."</p><p>Elianna takes it in her hands and he starts to drive. He hopes that she decides not to smoke the cigarette and she doesn't, she simply plays with it, in silence.</p><p>"Your parents don't care about you smoking, they don't mind?" Jungkook asks curiously. He doesn't know a lot about her, mainly because she doesn't open up.</p><p>"Do they?" Elianna scoffs and looks out of the window. "They care about themselves most of the time. They're divorced, so mom weekdays, dad weekend! Yay, <em>how exciting</em>!" The sarcasm of her words have a bitter tone. Broken homes caused by broken parents can have a bad influence on the children. He wishes he had the right words to reassure her, be there for her.</p><p>"I'm sorry I .. Elianna-"</p><p>Elianna puts the cigarette down and clasps her hands together. "Don't worry. They fucked up, just like me." <em>I'm sure that's not the case</em>. "Both cheated on each other and acted like they didn't know what the other was doing so whatever."</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for opening up to me and trusting me.</em>
</p><p>Jungkook knows that Elianna keeps to herself so her opening up to him is a big step. He's glad.</p><p>Jungkook gulps, turning the steering wheel. "Yeah? Any siblings?"</p><p>"Yeah, two younger sisters and brother, hard to handle but I'm so glad they exist." Elianna smiles and Jungkook doesn't know why he's shocked. He didn't expect Elianna to be the oldest sibling. Her love for her siblings is evident.</p><p>Jungkook confesses. "I had an older twin brother and sister."</p><p>Elianna looks at him. "<em>Had</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah they ... passed away. Heart disease and cirrhosis." Jungkook stops at the traffic light and let's out a deep breath.</p><p>He doesn't talk a lot about his past siblings. He misses them more then he thought he did and he thinks about how different life would be if they were still alive. He misses them teasing him, ruffling his hair, painting with him, making him food, answering his curious annoying questions as a kid, <em>so much</em>. To make himself feel better, he tells himself and his distant dad (sometimes) that they're enjoying themselves in heaven right now.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Elianna looks like she wants to cry. "I'm not good with words. I'm really bad at this. I'm sorry."</p><p>Jungkook glances at the traffic light that's still red. <em>A warning</em>. Maybe it's another sign about Elianna but he ignores it, why is he over analysing everything?</p><p>He tucks Elianna's hair behind her ear, a soft smile on his lips. "That's okay, we're okay."</p><p>Jungkook comes to the conclusion that Elianna is a girl that needs saving but would rather not be saved by someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. come find me @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook's house is an uncomplicated house in a street where every house looks the same. Brick walls, four rectangular windows, a garage that's hardly used and a small path leading to the door. However, his door is painted black unlike the other doors on the street that are either blue, green or red.</p><p>Jungkook and Elianna get out of his dads car before walking side by side to his front door.</p><p>Jungkook unlocks the front door and let's Elianna inside first. He closes the door behind them and the two of them take off their shoes. There's a <em>comfortable</em> silence between them, just how it was during their car ride.</p><p>Elianna's converses lay next to his and Jungkook takes off his jacket, hanging it. He guides her to the kitchen where she takes a seat on one of the spinning stools. He feels giddy knowing that the girl he likes is at his house, opening up to him, spending time with him and trusts him, is <em>okay</em> with him.</p><p>Elianna watches Jungkook carefully as he fills up a glass of water for her. He takes his time, making sure it's cold.</p><p>Jungkook takes a seat beside the girl he admires and they end up talking for an hour.</p><p>"I do have a job, retail and I do other stuff to get money for my family." Elianna explains. She covers her hands with the long sleeves of her striped turtleneck.</p><p>That confirms why he saw her with Namjoon at the retail store. But other stuff? Does she babysit ... what exactly is <em>other stuff</em>?</p><p>Jungkook stares at her.</p><p>"I'm not a stripper." She denies Jungkook's thoughts and the two of them start to laugh.</p><p>Elianna turns in circles using the moving stool. "Thanks for bringing me here, to your house and giving me a glass of water."</p><p>Jungkook smiles, a close lipped one. He likes how she looks more composed than she did an hour ago. "That's what friends are for." He cringes at his own statement.</p><p>"We're friends now huh?" Elianna smirks. She leans her head on her covered hands, staring at him with big, brown eyes. She looks adorable and Jungkook can't help but put his little finger through the hoops in her ears, distractedly.</p><p>"I'd rather us be <em>something</em> than nothing." Jungkook whispers and isn't sure if Elianna heard him or not. If she did, she showed no reaction.</p><p>"So tell me about your mom. You've only mentioned your dad." Elianna says when they start to walk around the living room. She observes the surroundings.</p><p>Jungkook gets ready for a sensitive topic. "My mom died when giving birth to me." He breathes out and leans against the wall.</p><p>Elianna stops in her tracks and looks at him, hoping he knows how much she feels for him. She's looking at him in a way where she feels upset and almost <em>guilty</em><em>, </em>it's almost as if she's thinking about how she's never really known Jungkook the way she thought she did. There's more to the man with dingy hair, luminous eyes in front of her and she intends to find out.</p><p>"That's ... too much. I- I'm sorry."</p><p>It is too much. Jungkook lost his mother and then lost his older siblings. All he has left is his dad and an ache forms in his chest when he realises he should be more thankful for his existence.</p><p>"Don't be."</p><p>
  <em>I'm just glad you're here.</em>
</p><p>"Tell me about her." Elianna smiles.</p><p>"Her name was Gaia. She was a model. I wish I could've met her because every time my siblings or my dad would talk about her, I wouldn't know and it feels like a stranger gave birth to me ... it shouldn't feel like that but I wish god didn't take her away from me. Not when I just came into this world anyway."</p><p>Jungkook was born into this world with no mother. His mother was taken away through a process that is meant to be the most natural and a beautiful life event. Yet she was taken away from her new born son who she never got to see, never got to see talk or walk. Jungkook wishes sometimes that it was him who got taken away instead of his mother. There was so much more yet for her to achieve and do.</p><p>Jungkook's dad had no choice but to move on. He had three kids to raise and he is an amazing single father. He raised Jungkook to be a good man and suddenly, Jungkook wants to hug his dad tightly.</p><p>After his siblings passed away, the two of them grew distant and Jungkook allowed it. They both needed their space but didn't realise what they needed was each other. They were going through the same distress and pain.</p><p>Elianna reaches Jungkook and wraps both of her arms around his shoulders. She leans her head on him. "No one should ever have to grow up without a mother. I can't imagine how you felt growing up or how you must feel, even <em>now</em>. It's not something you can just-"</p><p>Jungkook feels vulnerable, alone and he's tired of life fucking him over. Death is a fear that has been instilled in him due to his experiences with the dreadful concept. He feels vulnerable because Taehyung is the only person who has been aware of his true emotions until today. He feels alone because god took away his mother and his lovely siblings. He feels weary, physically and mentally.</p><p>Jungkook notices how Elianna is trying to say more than just an apology. She's <em>trying </em>and it means so much to him.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"So, a model hm?"</p><p>Jungkook nods and takes her back to the kitchen. He takes out a photo album from one of the wooden drawers and walks over to her stool, to show her a portrait photograph of his mother who he never got the chance to meet.</p><p>It's a coloured photo of one of his mums modelling photos. She's sat on a stool, her head tilted back as she looks at the camera. Dark waves pushing past her shoulders, bangs on her forehead and her eyes were aquamarine, the colour of the trees when they grow back in the summer. The cardigan she's wearing is fleece and she hugs it closer. She was a beautiful woman, inside and out, Jungkook believes.</p><p>"<em>Fucking hell</em>." Elianna gasps and traces the picture, complimenting her facial features, her skills. "She was gorgeous."</p><p>"She looks like the complete opposite of me, look." Jungkook laughs, pointing at his mothers face. "Dad talks about her sometimes, how she was, how they met, why he loved her, <em>loves</em> her."</p><p>Jungkook's father has told several memories to his son about his mother, that Jungkook has an image, an idea of what she was like. She smelt like chocolate chipped cookies in the oven. She liked homemade meals like macaroni pasta, and the importance of tradition, so specific meals on the weekend. She liked to wear thin scarfs around her neck and her glasses on her head, pushing her hair back. She liked to dance to whatever the teenagers were listening to even though she couldn't dance. She liked to shout if the kitchen was a mess and would sometimes get so annoyed that she'd have to cool off in the garden. She liked to make Jungkook's father wear a bandana. She liked to donate to charity shops. She liked to overthink about the small things and cause arguments about them. She was aggressive whenever her and her husband fought. She liked to wear wavy dresses and enlarged skirts with heels. She liked to go to the park or anywhere that had animals. There's so much more but Jungkook is certain that his mum was a talented, affectionate, compassionate woman that didn't deserve what she got.</p><p>"She looks nothing like me."</p><p>Elianna shrugs. "She does."</p><p>Jungkook doesn't see it. His dark hair must have been inherited from both of her parents. His beige eyes from his father. His height from his mother. His sharp features mirror his mothers if you look closely. The high cheekbones, jawline.</p><p>Jungkook closes the photo album and looks at Elianna. She's watching him, still sat on the stool. He takes one step closer and cups her face in his hands, kissing her.</p><p>Elianna's hands place themselves on his shirt, fisting each side. She kisses back just as slowly.</p><p>Their lips move in sync like they always do. Jungkook keeps coming back to her. Soft, familiar lips against his and he's in <em>heaven</em>.</p><p>Elianna parts her lips against his and he stops, staring at his lips, breathing heavily. "Do friends kiss each other like this?"</p><p>Jungkook stares at her for a while before bringing his lips back to hers. He gives her a wistful kiss that says, <em>I don't care.</em></p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>"My man Chris Evans better have a lot of screen time in this." Shira says, puckering her lips.</p><p>She comes up to Taehyung and Jungkook who are stood in the long queue for the <em>Avengers</em><em>: infinity war</em> movie. It came out weeks ago yet the hype is still present.</p><p>"<em>All</em> my main men, the Chris' better have enough screen time." Taehyung imitates her, laughing.</p><p>"Don't worry, they all will." Jungkook laughs. This is his second time watching the movie, he went the first time with his dad.</p><p>"Elianna's coming. She's finishing her cigarette outside." Shira mentions, the dislike on her face is evident. "I hate her smoking. It's a very wrong habit."</p><p>Taehyung eyes the bags of sweets and snacks. The queue is still not moving. "Why is everything so expensive here? They think we're packed with money." He shakes his head and Jungkook plays with the back of his mullet. "And yeah, we should hide her cigarettes." He looks back at Shira.</p><p>"Been there, done that. She brought another straight away." Shira looks at her phone, fixing her scarf. "Who else is coming?" She asks.</p><p>"Jin hyung... speaking of the devil. He's here." Jungkook crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>Jin arrives and of course, it's like a scene from a movie. He's walking in slow motion, his hair brushed back and a flirty smirk present on his lips. He immediately rushes to embrace Shira in his big arms.</p><p>Shira doesn't move and allows him to squeeze her. The expression on her face says more than enough, <em>she's used to Jin</em>.</p><p>"Stop acting like you hate him. You <em>love</em> him." Elianna appears out of nowhere with a scoff.</p><p>Elianna stands beside Jungkook and nudges him. "Why does she act like she hates him?"</p><p>"She's messing around with him." Elianna answers, their conversation quiet between them. "Jin has a thing for Shira. Ever since childhood, he's always wanted her attention. She's playing hard to get."</p><p>Jungkook observes his group of friends that have gathered around. Jin is braiding the back of Taehyung's mullet and Shira says, <em>I like your hair please grow it longer</em>. Taehyung nods and says he shall.</p><p>Jungkook pushes his hands in both his pockets. "<em>Jimin-sshi</em>."</p><p>Taehyung's eyes widen when he hears Jimin's name, closing them immediately after, fingers crossed he's actually not here.</p><p>Jimin walks towards the group who are still stood in the queue. His rose coloured hair is covered in a cap and a wan blouse is on his chest. He walks over with an elated smirk, making his way to Taehyung's tall figure. The height difference is amusing.</p><p>Taehyung keeps his eyes closed and Jimin stands in front of him, a silly smile on his lips. He's trying so hard not to laugh. "Tae there's a surprise for you." Elianna says.</p><p>"<em>Kookie</em>. Tell me he's not here. Tell me candy floss candy fucking stick isn't here right now."</p><p>Jungkook stifles a laugh. "He's not."</p><p>Taehyung opens his eyes and meets Jimin's immediately who's stood in front of him. Jimin waves in his face and Taehyung snaps.</p><p>"Who the <em>fuck</em> invited him?"</p><p>Jimin smiles wider and goes up to Jungkook to hug him on purpose. He wraps his arms around him and clings to him like a koala. "Hi <em>Jungkook-sshi</em>."</p><p>"Jin sh, buy me food." Shira says as she walks beside Jin.</p><p>He does.</p><p>Elianna is strangely quiet as she walks beside Jungkook. Their sides knock against each other as they all walk to their seats.</p><p>Elianna pushes Taehyung into the seat beside Jimin and immediately sits next to Jungkook.</p><p>"Jin, don't take all the popcorn for yourself." She shouts at him and leans back in her seat. Jungkook is happy she sat with him.</p><p>Jin looks offended by her statement. "I'm the only one who ever shares and even when I do, <em>someone</em> uses me as their napkin!"</p><p>Taehyung giggles but stops when he sees Jimin smiling.</p><p>Elianna hits the arm rest between her and Jungkook. "Leave the poor arm rest alone."</p><p>Elianna fails at trying to put it up. "I don't want it here."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I want to sit closer to you."</p><p>Jungkook's cheeks flush, <em>thank god</em> <em>it's dark</em> he thinks to himself. He adjusts his garnet beanie and avoids her gaze.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna is aware of what she gets called, what she's known for, peoples judgements about her.</p><p>
  <em>The heartbreaker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brown girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The slag.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ball breaker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The party host.</em>
</p><p>But Elianna is good at showing she doesn't give a fuck. She raises her head high with pride and reminds herself that she's living for <em>herself</em><em>, </em>not anyone else.</p><p>But deep inside, it stings. She doesn't want to be known as all of these labels. They may be true but they don't define her. She hates it when people assume things without actually knowing her. </p><p>Elianna likes the lifestyle she chose. Hosting parties, making friends, being popular, hooking up with boys and throwing them away. Enjoying herself is her priority.</p><p>Fortunately, there have been a few people who have given her chance and seen the genuine side to Elianna. Shira, her Muslim best friend who's never left her side, it's like she came out of the womb, destined to be her best friend. Jin, her crazy childhood friend who accepts her bad and good sides, her two sides.</p><p>Taehyung, her first <em>everything</em> saw her change, helped her, grew with her and is still here. Jimin, he gave her a chance and she sees him like a brother. All these people want to be in her life and she wants to be in theirs.</p><p>They tell her where she's wrong and where she's right. They keep her balanced and wake her up to reality. If Elianna has done one good thing in her life, then it would be the fact that she chose the right people to surround herself with. For example, Shira looks after her on drunk nights and is her shoulder to cry on. Jin takes Elianna out whenever she needs a laugh, he's the kind of person you'd spend time with and never feel the need to check your phone. Taehyung is an exceptional person in Elianna's life, mainly because, despite the fact that they were each other's first, they stayed friends and she hopes he stays.</p><p>And someone else has joined her special group of friends. His name is Jungkook and Elianna feels like he can't possibly be real.</p><p>She's known Taehyung for so long, how did she not come across Jungkook or was he always there and she didn't notice?</p><p>Jungkook is always on her mind but she'll never admit that.</p><p>She doesn't like what she feels for him. She doesn't want to <em>feel</em>. So she continues to drink every night, waste away each night with a new stranger,!wishing it was him. But she can't stay away from him. Because when Elianna craves, needs something, <em>greed</em> takes over.</p><p>"Elianna." Shira screams at her.</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" She hisses and finishes her glass of whiskey.</p><p>"If he comes, don't go up to him." Shira says, her voice stern. "Don't ask why because <em>you know why</em>. You keep leading him on."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"No, Anna." Shira breathes out and takes her into a corner so they can hear each other properly. "Control yourself. You don't wanna act on your feelings and give him a chance to be with you right? So don't play with his feelings. He's a good guy. I know it so don't mess him up. You'll just <em>crush</em> him if you keep going to him, making him believe you'll end up being something."</p><p>"I didn't ask him to fucking fall in love with me!"</p><p>"No one ever asks to fall in love." Shira sighs, looking away, her voice distant. "It just happens."</p><p>The argument with Shira lead to the two best friends being enraged at each other. Their views didn't match each other's. Shira wants Elianna to stay away from Jungkook, mainly because he's a poor boy who wants more than a hook up. Elianna is acting selfish, <em>she knows</em>. She doesn't want anything serious but can't stay away from him.</p><p>Due to their argument, Elianna has to walk to university since Shira didn't pick her up in her car. <em>Petty</em> <em>bitch</em><em>, </em>she thinks.</p><p>Her best friends right which makes her more displeased. Elianna has never been good with other people's opinions, especially when they differ from hers. Jungkook is a boy she <em>definitely</em> feels something for but he wants a relationship and she wants no commitment.</p><p>Elianna should stay away from him. She's going to try.</p><p>But the world hates her. God hates her which is why she notices Jungkook and Taehyung walking to university too.</p><p>It's too late to go in another direction and Elianna groans. She puts her hood on her head, shoving her hair away, trying to walk fast so they don't notice her.</p><p>She's not in the mood. Her eyes sting because of the lack of sleep, her head hurts because of her hangover, her hair is greasy and she's thinking too much about Shira.</p><p>"El!"</p><p><em>Fuck you Tae</em>. Why are you so charming?</p><p>Elianna forces a smile on her face as they walk over to her. They greet her and she doesn't look at Jungkook, she avoids his eyes.</p><p>"Do you usually walk to uni?"</p><p>"Uh no, Shira didn't drop me off. She left me today."</p><p>Their brows furrow and Elianna shrugs. She wants to walk away, being around Jungkook makes the situation worse.</p><p>"Hey, do you want to go maybe study or hang out before our class?" Jungkook asks and Elianna forces herself to stare at the ground. His dim shining eyes distract her, melt her into a puddle.</p><p>"No. I can't study with someone else. I'm going to go to the library. Hang out with Jimin." She says quickly. She hates doing this.</p><p>Elianna doesn't want to look at his reaction to her words.</p><p>"I'm going that way. Let's go." Taehyung says and he's looking at Elianna in a way that means, <em>we're going to have a talk.</em></p><p>Elianna stays quiet when Taehyung says his goodbye to his best friend and they walk to the library in silence. Taehyung stops and grabs her arm. "Listen."</p><p>Elianna looks up at him, his big eyes coming into view. "Yeah."</p><p>"What's going on between you and Jungkook?"</p><p>"<em>Nothing</em>." She snaps. "I wish people would stop asking that."</p><p>"He likes you, do you know that or are you acting oblivious on purpose? You <em>always</em> do this." Taehyung looks irritated. He scoffs.</p><p>"Always do what?"</p><p>"<em>Typical Elianna</em><em>, </em>not admitting her emotions."</p><p>"Look Taehyung if you're here to tell me to stay the fuck away from him, I've had enough of that shit. He can make his own decisions. I don't know what's going on."</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you to stay away from him. I'm sure Shira's done that already." Taehyung walks off and she wants to scream.</p><p>Elianna takes out her phone.</p><p>
  <b>To Shira my avenger: </b><br/>
<em>i can't ignore him</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To Shira my avenger: </b><br/>
<em>he's got me hooked</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To Shira my avenger: </b><br/>
<em>i don't deserve him</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. come find me @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook walks around campus, looking for the only person who's on his mind. <em>Elianna</em>.</p><p>He's worried about her. He thinks that they're at that stage of friendship or <em>whatever</em>, where he can worry about her. She didn't come to class, hasn't been answering his calls or several messages.</p><p>It's the next day and although, she avoided him yesterday, not looking at him at all, he wants to find her and make sure she's okay.</p><p>It's the end of the day and Jungkook is walking with Jin. He tagged along and won't leave him alone. Jungkook doesn't mind because he's grown fond of the man.</p><p>They walk through a corridor Jungkook is sure they've been through before. They seem to be walking around in circles. Namjoon is stood on the other side, on his phone and Jin ducks down. </p><p>"<em>What are you doing</em>?" Jungkook whispers, looking down at his tall friend who's pulling at the end of his ebony sweatshirt.</p><p>"Let's go this way." Jin pulls harder and Jungkook furrows his brows, obliging anyway.</p><p>As soon as they're away from an oblivious Namjoon, Jin stands up against the wall and let's out a relieved sigh.</p><p>"What was that about?"</p><p>"Namjoon was my first love."</p><p>Jungkook doesn't even have water in his mouth but he chokes.</p><p>So ... Jin's what? What about Shira?</p><p>"Yeah I don't know what my sexuality is just yet. All I know is that, that was the man of my dreams." Jin points to where they came from. "It was an unrequited love."</p><p>"Sorry mate. Unrequited love <em>sucks</em>." Jungkook pats his back, thinking about Elianna and Jin's face holds a sad smile. "But one day, someone will come along."</p><p>"They fucking better. I need someone to love me, what's taking them so long Jungkook?"</p><p>"Maybe they're stuck in a tree because their horse threw them up there." Jungkook shrugs and rubs his chin, acting clever.</p><p>Then he asks Jin. "Did Namjoon know?"</p><p>Jin looks at Jungkook. "Yeah he did. I told him what I felt for him."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"He said he didn't feel the same way so I forced myself to move on. But now he's here again, I don't know if he's seen me or not."</p><p>Jungkook is about to reply until he sees Elianna's figure at the end of the garden path. She has glasses on her head and she's holding a bottle of fizzy drink in her hand. She's swaying from side to side. An oversized hoodie is what fits her frame and she leaps, opening her arms wide when she sees Jungkook walking towards her.</p><p>"Where have you been all day?" He grabs her arm.</p><p>Elianna fists the front of his sweatshirt in her hand and pulls him closer, leaning into him. "Jungkook- ah- <em>Jungkook</em>!" She's in a giddy mood and she presses her cheek against his hard chest.</p><p>Jungkook isn't sure whether or not she's drunk. She doesn't smell like alcohol and she isn't drinking any. He makes her look up at him, trying to get her to answer his question but she doesn't.</p><p>Instead, she brings her face to his and whispers. "Can I kiss you? <em>I miss</em> <em>you so much. </em>I want to kiss you."</p><p>Jungkook's stomach is filled with the same uneasy feeling, those damned butterflies. He wants to give in and kiss her but remembers Jin is also present. "Come on, we have to go see our teacher. He needs to talk to you about what you need to catch up on."</p><p>Jungkook is baffled because yesterday Elianna didn't even look at him- she completely avoided him and now she's holding onto him so tightly as if he's the only thing that made her day better.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>After seeing their teacher, Elianna is calmer and back to her normal self. They walk out of the classroom. Jin left a while ago.</p><p>"Let me walk you home." Jungkook says politely. He crosses his arms over his chest. It's wintry outside and the sky is foggy.</p><p>Elianna continues to walk straight past him. "I have somewhere to be." She's back to avoiding him. Her hair is tucked away inside her hoodie and her voice is cold, distant.</p><p>Jungkook calls out to her. He stays glued to the spot. His frustration is hitting it's peak now. "What's your problem with me?"</p><p>Jungkook's raised voice causes Elianna to turn around, a little surprised. She still doesn't look at him. "Nothing-" She holds her book in her hands tightly.</p><p>Jungkook cuts her off. He's mad, <em>very</em> mad. "You keep playing games with me." He looks defeated as he makes gestures with his hands. He wants her to be aware. "One minute you're like this and then-"</p><p>Elianna steps forward. Her eyes meet his finally and as soon as both their brown eyes meet, the atmosphere changes. There's frustration, impatience and annoyance. "You love acting like the world revolves around you." She accuses Jungkook.</p><p>Elianna flinches a little when Jungkook's voice turns into a shout as his eyes continue to burn right through her. "No <em>you</em> do Elianna." He points at her. "You wrap me around your finger. <em>Who hurt you</em>? Why do you do this?"</p><p>That hits a nerve. Elianna clenches her jaw. "You don't even have it as bad as me!"</p><p>Jungkook scoffs and takes his eyes off her. "I don't huh?"</p><p>"At least you have both parents." He speaks again.</p><p>Jungkook can tell Elianna is a person who gets easily frustrated whenever someone tests her. "I might as well not have because one of them is always drunk, out of their mind. One has lost all respect for herself that she can't even care for us anymore. <em>No one fucking cares</em>."</p><p>Jungkook lets her rant. There's emotions that need to be let out and she's just a girl who's trying to survive life. "<em>I</em> have to be the adult! I want to be the teenager I'm supposed to be. Everyone tells me I'm the reckless one, the slutty teen that messes around. That's not me! Because in college, at home, no! I'm someone different ... so different. Because I am not always the one you met that night and you don't even know the half of it!"</p><p>Jungkook reaches out to her. He always gives in to her, he notices how the tone of his voice has changed and how his anger has dissolved. "Then let me know. Let me be here for you and give you the care that you've never been given, that you deserve so badly."</p><p>"You're so right, you're right and no one will ever understand." Elianna let's out an uptight laugh. It looks like she's about to give in to his welcoming arms but she clenches her book harder. "Just leave me alone, <em>please</em>."</p><p>She walks away, leaving Jungkook alone with his thoughts and afflicted feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. come find me @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elianna walks into the unfamiliar street, perplexed.</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>what number is jungkook's house</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>what's the magic word</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>please</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>no that's incorrect</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>can u just hurry up and tell me</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>say the right statement and I'll tell you</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>fuck I don't fucking know</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>think then</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>Taehyung is the greatest emperor of the world idek</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>no</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>Taehyung is better than food</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>hold up I'm not that's just extreme el</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS JUST TELL ME THE NUMBER</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>magic statement first hoe</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>oh gosh urm</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>don't tell me it's what I think it is you're seriously not gonna make me say it on text</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>???</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>I like Jungkook !! THERE YOU GO</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>that's not the magic statement but HALLELUJAH YES</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>TELL ME THE NUMBER</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>that's the wrong magic statement I'm glad you like him back though why don't you go tell him</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>I WOULD BUT I NEED HIS HOUSE NUMBER ASSHOLE</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>fuck u I know what the statement is don't make me say it</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>I'm not saying it it's a disgrace to my honour and homie</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>SAY IT</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>....</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>I'm waiting</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>Taehyung is better than Jimin</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b><br/>
<em>I take it back</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b><br/>
<em>WOAH YOU CANT THAT IS THE STATEMENT! THE NUMBER IS 7 YES IM BETTER THAN CANDY PARK</em>
</p><p>Elianna rolls her eyes and makes her way to his front door. She hopes his dad isn't here and feels better when she sees no car. It would be extremely awkward. Elianna isn't good with adults.</p><p>Elianna rarely finds herself feeling nervous but when she is, she overthinks and perceives emotion to the extent where she's not aware of what she's doing.</p><p>Like how she just knocked on the door without even thinking. When she realises what she's done, there's no going back. Her heart starts to beat faster and the palm of her hands turn sweaty. <em>It's just</em> <em>Jungkook</em><em>, </em>she tells herself but the fact that it's <em>Jungkook</em>, makes her more restless. She's on his doorstep, about to confess how she feels and say <em>sorry</em> which she hates saying to anyone. But he deserves one.</p><p>Of course, he opens the door and he's stood there looking so effortlessly stunning. This guy <em>likes</em> her for god sake. He's wearing a pair of sweatpants that makes Elianna swoon and a loose ivory shirt that shows off his biceps, his freaking arms. Holy. "<em>Elianna</em>-"</p><p>
  <em>Thank you parents for naming me Elianna.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry." She cuts him off.</p><p>That's what she came here for... to apologise. No one told her to. No one said a word to her. She felt like she had to because of the mixed feelings she keeps giving to him. She's surprised he's not closed the door on her face yet. But it's <em>Jungkook</em> and he's different.</p><p>Jungkook seems startled by what she says. He sighs, opens the door further and moves to the side to let her walk in. "Come in."</p><p>So she does. She thanks him and follows him to his living room. It's a fairly big room with colours that consist of slate and black. Elianna's a fan of the interior design. She likes how the sun comes through the gaps in the blinds, the TV on the wall, the feathery carpet and the bean bag that she wants to sit on.</p><p>Jungkook gestures for her to sit down. She sits across from him as he waits for her to talk.</p><p>Elianna breaks the bulky silence. "I had to come and see you today." She admits and is unable to maintain eye contact. "Because I feel like after yesterday, you deserve an apology."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"<em>Why what</em>? Why do you deserve an apology?" She asks, befuddled as her brows furrow. "You deserve to hear me say sorry Jungkook because you're right. <em>Okay</em>? You're right, Shira and Taehyung are right, <em>everyone's</em> fucking right. I have been playing with you, acting like there's nothing between us except for sex and I shouldn't have done that especially after knowing how you feel. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I keep leading you on when I shouldn't and, this is hard for me."</p><p>Jungkook remains calm and poised. Elianna almost envies him as he sits across from her, one leg tucked under the other, serene on the couch. "So why do you keep leading me on then?"</p><p>"Look. I tried really hard to stay away from you, to not lead you on anymore, to not even look at you! But I can't." A defeated sigh leaves her lips. "I can't stay away from you. So I guess what I'm really hear to say is that I think I like you."</p><p>Jungkook shifts a little, his shining eyes widening. He looks like he just heard his <em>death day</em>. "You think you what?" He asks in disbelief.</p><p>"You heard me." Elianna feels like her whole body is on fire.</p><p>"<em>Nah nah nah</em>." Elianna can see the smile threatening to come onto his face and it's now that she realises just how much she wants to see it. Like when the wrinkles appear next to his eyes and his cheekbones are highlighted. "Say it again."</p><p>"Nope." Elianna shakes her head.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p><em>Can you calm the fuck down?</em><em>, </em>she shouts at her heart mentally. Elianna stands up from her seat and makes her way over to him.</p><p>Elianna leans down to where he's sat and is immediately engulfed in everything associated with Jungkook. His familiar, boyish, sensual cologne smell. His softness through his touches, his looks.</p><p>Jungkook's hands hold her face and his fingers tuck her hair on either side behind her ears. He presses her cheeks together. Elianna stays in the slightly uncomfortable position with her face close to his, her knee in between his legs.</p><p>"You <em>like</em> me?" Jungkook asks as he still holds Elianna.</p><p>Jungkook looks so happy.</p><p>Elianna nods.</p><p>Elianna was expecting a response but what she gets instead is more than enough. Jungkook kisses her forehead and she feels like a kid on their last day of school, buzzing with hysteria. She feels like a kid who's falling in love for the first time and it's reality, she realises. Jungkook gives her euphoria.</p><p>Elianna sighs in content and places her head on his lap. He shifts so the two of them are comfortable. The way they're with each other right now is such a contrast to how they used to be. It went from rushed touches, electric kisses, no names, no conversations, no phone numbers and silenced meetings to laughing until it hurt, slow touches, purposeful kisses and <em>happiness</em>.</p><p>Jungkook's hand is in her hair and he's looking down at her but when she looks up to meet his gaze, he looks away quickly.</p><p>Elianna continues to stare at the boys features. How did she not notice the freckles on his cheeks, the other holes for piercings in his ears, the scar on his left cheekbone, his nose scrunches, the freckle under his lips, the waves in his dingy hair and holy fuck, he's <em>art</em>.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence and a bit of small talk. Elianna starts to express how she feels and Jungkook listens. He <em>listens</em> and it means the world to Elianna.</p><p>"I don't do relationships or anything serious, because I've never been in one." Elianna takes his hand and starts to play with it. She tangles her fingers through his, playing with his rings and she smiles.</p><p>"I mess around but I've never fallen in love or been with someone because the thought of giving myself entirely to someone is ... scary. I have a fear of commitment." Elianna keeps her gaze locked on their hands. "I don't want to be more damaged than I already am." He squeezes her hand.</p><p>"So, when I said I didn't want to be with you ... it wasn't because I feel nothing towards you because <em>fuck</em> I do. Feelings are definitely felt whenever I'm with you. You've made this cold heart of mine .. feel something again so well done Jeon Jungkook!" She laughs.</p><p>Jungkook leans down and kisses her. He gives her a kiss that says everything he wishes to say and she <em>feels</em> the emotion.</p><p>"You're becoming my life." Jungkook says, not meaning to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook was starting to have a lot of good days.</p><p>Days that were more than just surviving and getting through the day, just to live for the next day. Days began to hold <em>meaning</em> for Jungkook and he enjoyed waking up, getting out of bed. He reckons it's because of his friends and Elianna.</p><p>Like the day Jungkook went to the town library to find Taehyung who works there. He found the tall boy, with round framed glasses on his face. He was sorting out books on a shelf, putting them in alphabetical order.</p><p>Jungkook strolled up to Taehyung who hadn't noticed him yet. "Hi. Do you have fifty shades of grey?" He pretended to not know him with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Taehyung looked him up and down, his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, we aren't allowed to give that book to two year olds."</p><p>Jungkook pressed a hand against his chest. "It's not even for me! It's for Jimin-sshi."</p><p>Taehyung walked away.</p><p>So after Jungkook had collected his best friend that day, they made their way to see Jin perform his latest theatre play. He's doing an acting degree and he was very eager to perform in front of his friends.</p><p>Jungkook is extremely glad he got introduced to Jin because he gets on with him so much. They're a duo that never get bored of each other.</p><p>Shira and Jimin had saved places for the two, who greeted them like they hadn't seen each other in months. It had been two days.</p><p>Before the play started, Shira was on a rant about how adept Jin is at acting and how he deserves the main role in the play. Jimin was listening, genuinely interested. Taehyung was staring into a blank space on the floor and Jungkook was looking around the hall.</p><p>The rows of seats were filling up quickly the noise in the hall grew louder and louder. This was the first play of the year. Jungkook had never seen a play before.</p><p>Jungkook's wandering eyes took in every person until they landed on Namjoon who looked like he had no idea where he was. The tall man who's hair always seemed to look foolproof, walked in alone, taking slow hesitant steps. He took the empty seat beside Jungkook.</p><p>Jungkook was shocked.</p><p>But also pleased. Namjoon looked like the kind of person you could talk to and easily be friends with. So Jungkook gathered up some confidence and greeted the man beside him. Before they knew it, they were talking so much that they forgot they had to be quiet for the play to actually start.</p><p>Jungkook couldn't wait to see Namjoon's reaction to Jin being on stage.</p><p>Jin came onto the stage straight away. Everyone's reaction was so noteworthy, he couldn't wait to tell Elianna about it.</p><p>Taehyung stops up, hands clapping loudly as he pretended to cry. Jimin was laughing so hard at Taehyung that he nearly fell on the floor but he somehow managed to scream <em>JIN JIN JIN JIN </em>at the same time. Shira blew kisses from her seats as her and Jungkook cheered.</p><p>Then there was Namjoon. He looked at the man on stage with confusion which turned into realisation. When he heard <em>JIN</em> being screamed from his wacky friends, his whole face had turned flushed.</p><p>The best moment of the play was when Jin noticed Namjoon halfway through. Since he was sat on the front row, Jin saw him immediately and stumbled. He forgot his next line but winged it fabulously.</p><p>The next day, Jungkook took Jimin, Elianna and Jin to see Hoseok at his busy dance studio.</p><p>Their time spent together ended up being Hoseok teaching the three teens to dance. He looked done by the end of the evening with his ten cups of coffee finished (Jimin asked for beer which earned him a slap from everyone). Jungkook stood on the side, arms crossed as he laughed so hard he cried.</p><p>Eventually, Elianna dragged him to the dance floor. "<em>Dance for us</em>." "<em>He's</em> <em>an amazing dancer</em>." Is what they all said and Jungkook sighed, performed a dance Hoseok had taught him. Their reactions held so much amazement.</p><p>So now, Jungkook makes his way to see Taehyung on the weekend. He likes walking to his best friends apartment because he gets to walk through the park.</p><p>Today in the park, Jungkook bumped into a miniature boy who was learning how to walk. Jungkook couldn't resist and crouched down to tickle the child's tummy. </p><p>Jungkook opens the door and the first person he sees is a girl who holds unreal beauty. </p><p>Elianna is sat on the couch, her legs lying lazily in front of her. She looks up from her phone and sits up when she sees Jungkook. A smile spreads across her lips.</p><p>Taehyung on the other hand, is sat across from her with his elbows on his knees, not taking a single glance off his addictive phone.</p><p>Taehyung taps away as Jungkook closes the door. "Don't ask me why your girl is here because I seriously don't know." He says.</p><p><em>My girl</em><em>, </em>is what Jungkook focuses on and he looks at Elianna. She meets his eyes and raises her brows with a look that says, <em>is that right? </em>Elianna's hair is tied up today. A long ponytail with a bow. It shows off her facial features more.</p><p>Taehyung mutters something and stands up. He puts his phone away and walks across the room to retrieve a mauve towel. "I'm going to have a shower." He announces and locks his bedroom. </p><p>Jungkook crosses the space between him and Elianna. He crawls over her as she lies underneath him. He's not sure whether or not to make the first move so he's just on top of her, their legs intertwined.</p><p>Elianna rolls her eyes and brings his face down to kiss him.</p><p>Jungkook runs his hands up and down her legs and the brush of her lips sends shivers down her spine. He loves how she sighs into his embrace and he brings his body down to press against hers.</p><p>The playful nature they were used to had changed between them and now the soft touches, the fiery kisses and <em>everything</em> has a different meaning because Elianna likes him and Jungkook likes her.</p><p>Jungkook kisses her again, harder and he's sure Elianna can feel his desperation. Whenever they kiss, he acts like it's the last time. "Taehyung could walk in any minute." Elianna mumbles, still holding his face and kissing him hard.</p><p>Elianna let's out a moan accidentally when Jungkook's hands slip into her shirt, tracing her skin. His lips move to her neck and she grips his shirt at the back, eyes closing.</p><p>"Who cares?" Jungkook says against her neck. His breathing is fast and heavy as he takes Elianna's ear between his teeth. "He knows damn well what's gonna happen which is why he's in the shower."</p><p>Elianna's fumbling hands push into his shadowy hair, tugging as they breathe against each other's lips. They know they can't do anything.</p><p>"Okay you talk too much." Elianna says, his fingertips burning as they trace her body. "Less talking, more kissing me." She grins.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>! It's you-"</p><p>Jungkook feels satisfied when they kiss and smile.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Jungkook is about to have another valuable day.</p><p>That's what he's wishing for anyway.</p><p>Jungkook wakes up, rolling his eyes at his alarm, brushes his teeth and has breakfast with his dad. Toast and a cup of coffee.</p><p>He waves <em>goodbye</em> and thanks his dad for leaving the car before going back upstairs. After a hot shower and getting changed into a <em>typical jk</em> outfit which consists of ripped jeans and a russet hoodie, he goes back downstairs.</p><p>He grabs an apple and pretends that the noise he heard from upstairs is nothing. Then, Jungkook realises he needs to gather all the things he needs for the day.</p><p>Elianna should be coming to his house in ten minutes, he woke up and got ready early. Jungkook invited her a few days ago, to visit some of the most important people in his life. She said <em>yes</em>.</p><p>They're going to be spending time together, other than at university or at a crowded party or surrounded by their crazy friends. Just the two of them, travelling.</p><p>Which is why he's shuffling through cupboards, trying to find the car keys, a pack of tissues because his nose is running, his wallet and his handy earphones.</p><p>Jungkook's rushing, slightly nervous because he wants to be ready for when Elianna arrives. He needs things to be exceptional. His nerves are put on hold when his phone makes several noises. </p><p><em>It's probably the stupid group chat</em><em>, </em>he thinks and grabs his phone.</p><p>And he's right.</p><p><b>Group chat called:</b> <em>bulletproof dicks</em></p><p>
  <b>From taetae:</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>From jimmy jammy: </b><br/>
<em>okay then??? what was the need to send that???</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From jimmy jammy: </b><br/>
<em>PETTY ASS</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From jimmy jammy:</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>From jimmy jammy: </b><br/>
<em>GET ON MY LEVEL BITCH</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From taetae: </b><br/>
<em>IM TALLER THAN YOU</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From hobi:</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>From hobi: </b><br/>
<em>alright lads don't get jealous</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From jin hyung:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>From jin hyung: </b><br/>
<em>I forgot to crop jk out shit</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Jungkook: </b><br/>
<em>I love my fan base</em>
</p><p>Jungkook puts his phone away and a few seconds later, his phone makes another noise, indicating another message. But this time, he checks his phone and his chest hurts.</p><p>
  <b>From my el: </b><br/>
<em>I can't come today</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From my el: </b><br/>
<em>Jungkook I'm sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From my el: </b><br/>
<em>I'll explain why later</em>
</p><p>Jungkook tries his best not to feel disappointed. But he does and he wants to hit something. Shira told him, Taehyung told him, that being involved with Elianna comes with problems and that disappointment is inevitable with her.</p><p>Yet Jungkook stays seated on the couch with no energy to reply to her messages. He stares into one spot and wonders <em>why</em> she can't come, <em>why</em> she plays with his feelings, <em>why</em> she got him so happy just for him to feel so alone and most importantly, he asks his heart. <em>Why</em><em>?</em></p><p>He forces himself to stand up and gives himself a pep talk since his best friend isn't here to. <em>Kookie it's fine, you can go to see them on your own, trips by yourself end up being peaceful and maybe you need this, don't overthink, maybe she has her reasons</em><em>, </em>he sighs.</p><p>Jungkook grabs the car keys, throws away his half eaten apple, forgets his tissue and slams the door harder than he intended to.</p><p>He walks out into the front of his house and his brows furrow. <em>The world is playing with him</em><em>, </em>is what he thinks straight away.</p><p>Elianna's here.</p><p>She's stood on the pavement, in front of his car with her hands in the air. Despite the shitty weather, Elianna stands there like a ray of sunshine, smiling.</p><p>There's a heather flannel tied around her waist and a bandana in her hair which Jungkook adores. Jungkook's focus is taken away from Elianna's appearance because he hears the horn of a loud car.</p><p>The car starts to drive off and Jungkook's smiling like an idiot when he sees a mop of pink hair poke out the open window. "<em>JUNGKOOK</em>-<em>SSHI</em>." He screams loudly.</p><p>Jungkook waves and takes a few steps closer to Elianna who's still waiting for him to say something to her, <em>anything</em>. "I was kidding love!" She raises her voice.</p><p>Elianna came.</p><p>Jungkook can't stay mad at her because he goes up to her, wraps his arm around her shoulder, loving how she leans into his embrace with her head on his chest.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>"I had work with Namjoon yesterday and he said-" Elianna starts and digs into her backpack. She pulls out a packet of chocolate eggs. "Give these to your bunny boy."</p><p>Jungkook gasps, hitting the steering wheel accidentally. "He's a true friend. <em>I love snacks</em>. I love food." He takes the packet and cradles it in his arms. "True love."</p><p>Elianna rolls her eyes. "I was so confused like ... who's <em>bunny boy</em>?"</p><p>Jungkook gasps again, looking at the girl across from him. "You should feel ashamed." His bister eyes are so wide, so full of incitement and Elianna's staring.</p><p>"So yeah that's from him." Elianna coughs. "Here. Let's switch. You eat your snacks, I'll drive."</p><p>Jungkook takes a glance at her and she's already out of the car. "Are you sure?" He asks. Elianna nods and he climbs over the seat.</p><p>Minutes pass in silence and Elianna starts a conversation. "Shira refuses to believe you're anything but <em>innocent</em>." She laughs.</p><p>"What?" Jungkook continues eating.</p><p>"She sees you as this angelic boy who's never touched a girl, talked to a girl and you're <em>pure</em>." Elianna stops at the traffic light. "So she refuses to believe we've done anything. She thinks you're a little kid. <em>He's like my</em> <em>lil bro</em><em>, </em>is what she said."</p><p>Jungkook grins, laughing a little. Him and Shira have an exclusive friendship and he's proud of himself for maintaining something welcoming with her. They like alone time, don't like parties and like to be incredibly sarcastic.</p><p>"And I just tease her on purpose." Elianna grins as she recalls a memory. "Like oh he's <em>so</em> good in bed! The way he moans my name-"</p><p>"El!"</p><p>"Stop acting innocent."</p><p>"<em>I am</em>." Jungkook huffs, his cheeks puffing out.</p><p>"And Shira's like, <em>PLEASE STOP HAVE MERCY!</em> She blames me for her corruption." Elianna shrugs, turning the corner and taking a chocolate egg. "She wants to buy you the bible for your birthday."</p><p>"No thank you. Tell her not to waste money."</p><p>"I like how she's protective of me- that's sweet." Jungkook admits and Elianna nods. His new, wild group of friends make him want to live an improved life everyday.</p><p>"<em>Don't play with Jungkook's heart or else</em>." She imitates Shira.</p><p>An hour passes and Elianna makes sure the drive was smooth. She took his hand immediately as they stepped out to see the people they had come to meet.</p><p>"Thank you for trusting me." Elianna says quietly. She squeezes his hand and hugs his side.</p><p>Jungkook says nothing and three grave stones come into view. He places the flowers they brought at each one carefully.</p><p>They spent over an hour at the graveyard. Jungkook had a lot to say to his siblings and mother. He talked about love, university, his dad and other things. Elianna listened, stayed by his side and smiled.</p><p>Jungkook tried his hardest to control his emotions, trying not to get too carried away with talking about life and how he wishes the three of them existed in his life- so they could advise him on love, make his dad happy again, teach him things and just hear their voice.</p><p>Elianna ended up talking too, she was skittish but comfortable. She introduced herself, <em>hello I'm Elianna it's lovely to meet you</em>, she talked about how lucky she is to have met someone like Jungkook (she left out the part on how they met) which made him blush.</p><p>The drive home, consisted of Elianna choosing songs to play as Jungkook drove them back this time. Eventually a silence fills the spaces between the couple. Elianna's eyes land on Jungkook. She takes in every feature and doesn't stop staring even when he catches her.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>Elianna leans her head on the palm of her hand, a content, unique smile spreading across her lips. "How I met you at a time where I needed you the most." She answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another party.</p><p>But Jungkook doesn't mind now.</p><p>He hangs out with Shira and they sit there, complaining about what they would rather be doing whilst observing people, keeping an eye on their friends. Their conversations are usually associated with food, marvel or Jin. But in reality, they came to the party <em>voluntarily</em>.</p><p>Jungkook thinks it's bad that he's gotten used to the stench of alcohol up his nose, the unnecessary couples in the corridor, the banging on the bathroom door, the muffled noises, the sweat and rush.</p><p>His cinnamoneyes wander around and he looks at the DJ, it's always the same girl and today, she's playing an compelling song.</p><p>Jungkook notices someone beside her and he is unable to see who it is clearly. The boy whispers "<em>Suga</em>." Into the microphone and Jungkook thought he looked familiar but, never mind, he shrugs.</p><p>The boy listens carefully to the music and bounces his head a little. Then he starts to talk to ... <em>Jin</em> beside him, his eyes still on the disc.</p><p><em>He must be Jin's friend</em><em>, </em>Jungkook thinks to himself.</p><p>
  <em>Who isn't friends with Jin?</em>
</p><p>The boy is someone he's never seen at the parties before. White hair that is barely visible underneath his dark hoodie. Bangs that cover his eyes and he's short. Silver rings on his fingers and converse on his feet. He's bouncing up and down to the music, waving his hands. There's something about his appearance that makes him appear as an intense, unique man- a lot like Elianna.</p><p>Jungkook is about to walk over to Jin and the boy who's smaller than him but could <em>kill</em> with a single glance, until he's stopped by his best friend who's dabbing crazily.</p><p>"This for you." Taehyung mutters and gives Jungkook a glass of water. He's drunk out of his mind. His denim shirt is untucked, his laces not tied, which he would lose his shit over if he was sober.</p><p>Taehyung is a funny drunk. He becomes disoriented when alcohol replaces Jungkook as his friend. Taehyung is the kind of person who wants to hang out with everyone, dance all the time, rap to no end kind of person when he's drunk. Then there's Jimin who's a clingy joyous drunk, Jin who's an authentic drunk, Hoseok who's simply his sober self and Elianna being a cute, weird, drooping drunk.</p><p>Jungkook nods at Taehyung who's staring at him with his wide brown eyes as he adjusts the beret on his head. He gestures at him to drink the glass of water.</p><p>Jungkook says <em>okay</em><em>, </em>bringing the glass to his lips before his eyes find no sign of Jin and the boy that were together five minutes ago. Jungkook coughs soon after realising that the glass has vodka.</p><p>"This for you." Taehyung repeats and gives his saffron sunglasses.</p><p>Jungkook takes them, putting them into his pocket. "Thanks."</p><p>Taehyung holds a blank face, staring at him and Jungkook raises his brows with a look that says, <em>you fucking drunk idiot</em>.</p><p>Taehyung grabs a <em>not</em> drunk Elianna who happened to be a few steps away from them. "This for you." And he shoves her at him.</p><p>Elianna knocks into Jungkook's body and he grabs onto her. She grabs onto his biceps and looks up at him, surprised, she laughs. Jungkook stays close to her, <em>happy</em> Taehyung brought her to him.</p><p>Taehyung brings his hand to his mouth and giggles. A giggle he couldn't resist. He skips away whilst holding onto his precious beret and he starts dancing, linking arms with people, singing the words to a song he doesn't know.</p><p>Jungkook looks away from Taehyung to look at Elianna. He looks down at her as she stays in his arms. Her lips hold a precious smile.</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook's so glad he met her.</em>
</p><p>Jungkook cups her cheek with one hand- the coarse texture of his hand contrasting with the soft feel of her skin. His other hand wraps around her waist as she maintains eye contact with him, it's always full of determination. Elianna is about to lean forward and bring their lips together but-</p><p>Jungkook feels someone poking his shoulder and all of a sudden, an arm wraps around his chest, pulling him away from Elianna.</p><p>It's Taehyung, <em>again</em>.</p><p>"What have you got for me now?"</p><p>Taehyung stands in front of him and looks a little clueless. He puts his hands into the pockets of his white baggy trousers before remembering what he has to say.</p><p>"Jiminie. Crying."</p><p>"What?" Elianna steps forward.</p><p>"<em>Why</em>?" Jungkook furrows his brows. He doesn't give Taehyung a chance to answer as he grabs Elianna's hand in his as they walk away.</p><p>The couples fingers interlock together as Elianna follows beside him closely, the worrisome feeling is evident from their wandering eyes and small frowns.</p><p>They look around the crowds that seem to be getting bigger and bigger, trying to find the pink haired, brown eyed boy. Elianna (and Jin's) parties are so popular that people decide to come uninvited. Jungkook wants to know if Jimin is actually crying and why, he must be since <em>Taehyung</em> mentioned it.</p><p>They find their group of friends shortly after. Jimin is crouched down in the corner, his knees brought to his chest as he hugs himself. His eyes are sad, a bit teary as he looks away into the distance.</p><p>Jin is standing a few steps away from Jimin, concerned, unsure of what to do. Hoseok is seated beside Jimin with his arm around his shoulder and he's trying his hardest to get him to talk. Shira has her arms crossed and she's waiting for Jimin to speak. Taehyung stares, slightly worried, curious too. They're all still asking <em>what's wrong</em>.</p><p>"Jimin." Elianna raises her voice and steps forward, losing her grip with Jungkook. "What's happened?" Jimin barely looks at her. Elianna hates that he doesn't reply, she hates this side to Jimin. All she wants is his happiness always.</p><p>But sadness is inevitable.</p><p>Taehyung scratches the back of his neck and closes his eyes for a few seconds. He's still tipsy. "Jiminie don't cry. It'll make <em>me</em> cry, you look better when you smile."</p><p>Everyone's head turns to look at the man who <em>apparently</em> hates Jimin. It's amusing and a shock. But it's true, Jimin being sorrowful is something no one wants or likes. His smile has the power to light up anyone's life which is why they'd rather see him in a good, positive state rather than a depressed one which is unlike Jimin at all, it's strange.</p><p>Everyone stares at Taehyung and his cheeks flush when he notices.</p><p>"<em>Drunk thoughts are sober thoughts</em>." Hoseok shrugs, giving everyone a wise look before hugging Jimin by wrapping both his long arms around him, squeezing him.</p><p>"<em>Ah fuck</em>." Elianna groans, taking in Jimin's appearance again. She seems frustrated because she doesn't know why he's crying and she feels ineffective since she's not helping. "Namjoon is good at this kind of stuff ... let me go get him." She says.</p><p>Jin's head lifts up, his eyes widening a little. "<em>No</em>!"</p><p>Jungkook bites his lip, not wanting to laugh at the dismay on Jin's face from being around Namjoon. Worldwide handsome? More like <em>worldwide scaredy cat</em>.</p><p>"Bud, what's up?" Jungkook goes over to Jimin. He sits down in front of him, worried and he places a hand on his shaking leg.</p><p>"Talk to us pal." Hoseok plays with his candyfloss colouredhair.</p><p>Namjoon arrives and Jimin is still not talking. Elianna pushes him forward and raises her brows.</p><p>"Urm. <em>Jimin</em>! Hey, where's that smile gone?"</p><p>Tall Namjoon crouches down in front of Jimin, serene, with arms on either side of him, dressed in double denim. Jungkook looks at Jin as he stares at his first love. He looks him up and down, <em>lost</em><em>, </em>before realising that Jungkook caught him. His eyes widen and he looks away immediately.</p><p>Jungkook steps away, allowing Namjoon to talk to Jimin and figure out what's wrong. "Shit. He's starting to have a panic attack."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" Jin says, alarmed, waking up to reality. "Wait. Jimin, talk to us. Do you want to leave the party?" He pushes everyone out of the way before sitting down in front of him.</p><p>"Is your heart beating fast?"</p><p>Jimin nods.</p><p>"Do you feel weak, faint or dizzy?"</p><p>Jimin nods.</p><p>"Are your fingers tingling or do they feel numb?"</p><p>Jimin nods.</p><p>"Chest pains?"</p><p>Jimin nods.</p><p>Jimin curls up in a ball, swiping his hair out of his eyes. His tears dry on his cheeks and his bronze eyes look up at them all. "I just saw my ex here, that's why." His hands form fists on either side of him.</p><p>"<em>Who</em>?" Jungkook asks, a bewildered look on his face. Jimin has never mentioned an ex to Jungkook, <em>scratch that</em>, he's never once talked about his love life.</p><p>Hoseok groans suddenly, his mouth open as he stands up. He leans against the wall and adopts an irritated look on his face. "His ex cheated on him. He hasn't seen her since he found out."</p><p>Jungkook tries to push away the fact that <em>Hoseok</em> knows and he doesn't. But Jungkook holds himself back from cursing at what he just heard. Someone had the nerve to cheat on precious <em>Jimin- sshi? </em>Jungkook feels sullen, protective and it all makes sense to him why his friend is reacting in this way. Jimin just saw the girl he once liked after a very long time, who broke his heart and played with him horribly.</p><p>Jimin seems calmer after saying what was wrong. It makes Jungkook glad that he opened up. Jimin stays on the floor and spreads out his legs, taking deep breaths slowly. Namjoon sits beside him and pats his back. <em>Sorry man</em><em>, </em>he whispers and Jimin forces a smile.</p><p>Jungkook moves to stand beside Elianna who's silent. She's glaring at a certain spot on the floor. " Where's this bitch?" She snaps.</p><p>Jimin's eyes widen and his breathing becomes fragmented. "Oh shit, fuck, <em>she's coming</em>." He says.</p><p>Jimin's ex does come. There's a clear sense of <em>hatred</em> in the atmosphere when she walks on over. Sorrel hair up to her shoulders, blue sharp eyes and a long face with freckles. She's shorter than Jimin. There's always a smirk on her face.</p><p>Namjoon stays seated beside Jimin on the floor, not knowing what to expect. Hoseok stays stood on the other side, against the wall with his arms crossed and there's a frown on his lips. Shira sits on a chair with her front against the back of the chair, legs on either side, looking like she's ready to throw shade. Jin stands closer when the ex arrives. Taehyung and Elianna stand on either side of Jungkook, irked.</p><p>The sound of her heels stop and she observes everyone. Her eyes linger on Jimin's clear agitated state. Jungkook notices how Elianna is about to snap because she's about to step closer. But he grabs her hand, holding it tightly.</p><p>Elianna tries to release his grip but sighs and gives up, letting her hand stay in his, enjoying the feeling of his thumb moving across the back of her hand. Jungkook calms Elianna down. Jungkook's grown so used to being around her that he just knows her. He's used to holding her hand too.</p><p>The girl who's name no one knows but knows <em>enough</em> of speaks. "Hi!" Her voice is energetic.</p><p>Shira makes the pitch of her voice higher. "<em>Omg hi!</em>" She says, sarcasm flooding through her.</p><p>Jungkook stifles a laugh. Him and Shira share a fist bump.</p><p>Jin takes a few steps closer to the girl who's not wanted, to the girl who gives off a bad aura. He pulls the sleeves of his salmon jumper over his hands. "Sorry, were you invited to this party?" He asks, leaning closer, looking curious.</p><p>The girl looks around, puzzled and upset. She seems intimidated by Jin as he's ten times taller than her <em>and</em> he's good looking. His outfit today is a bonus, blue jeans and an oversized jumper .. <em>exactly</em>. "Is there a guest list?" She asks.</p><p>Jin clears his throat. "Yes. Strictly no whores allowed." Jin is a hell of a good actor because he keeps a straight face, his tone dead serious.</p><p>The girl is taken aback but Jungkook is sure she saw it coming. The second she walked on over, she was greeted with an uncomfortable silence, glaring eyes and stiff postures. She takes a long look at Jimin who's avoiding eye contact. Jungkook wants to tell her to not even look at him but he doesn't and she walks away, scoffing at Jin.</p><p>Taehyung nudges Jungkook, holding a silly drunk smile. "If there's no whores allowed, why is Hobi here?" And he sounds serious.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna leans against Jungkook's side as they stare out the window from <em>their</em> room.</p><p>It's a large window which opens and although there isn't an exciting view, the fresh air is nice. The lights are a blur and the music from downstairs becomes suppressed. Elianna leans her head on his shoulder, her hand wrapping around his arm as they sit together in silence.</p><p>Jungkook feels comfort, devotion and glee all at once. It's not something he's used to and he never thought he'd get so attached. The way she's holding onto him, talking to him and simply being around him suggests, Elianna feels the same way. He hopes he can make her happy and be the reason for her smile.</p><p>But there's a sense of overwhelming feeling that spreads across his chest. Elianna was like a warning when he first met her and although, he's seen many sides to her, he's afraid of getting hurt by her. Because she has the power to break his heart since he's under her <em>spell</em>.</p><p>Jungkook breaks the silence, his overwhelming emotions taking control. "Don't break my heart." His voice is a whisper.</p><p>His hand moves to her thigh and he runs his fingers across her skin, thoughtlessly as he waits for her to reply. Elianna releases her hand from his arm, to envelope her hand in his, on top of her thigh.</p><p>Elianna lifts her head up from his shoulder and is about to speak until her lover speaks. "Promise me? Pinky promise?"</p><p>Elianna smiles a close lipped smile when Jungkook says that. She plays with the hair at the back of his head, his dark locks soft. "Nah. I don't like promises. I don't believe in them." She mentions.</p><p>Elianna draws a heart on the back of Jungkook's hand. "Promise me no promises."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook's home at the dance studio has become <em>home</em> for the rest of his idiotic friends.</p><p>It's turned into the boys' hang out place. Jungkook isn't complaining because it's amusing to watch Hoseok be a dance teacher and deal with those who annoy him, Jin is the oldest yet the weirdest. It feels nice to have a proper group of friends and Jungkook is overjoyed.</p><p>Jungkook sits on a chair that twirls around in the echoey, massive dance studio with wooden floors. There's mirror walls which Jin loves, the boys' junk including their bags all over the floor, bottles of water and cans of coke. There's more than enough space, Hoseok was nice enough to let them mess around in one of the biggest rooms of his building.</p><p>Jungkook places both arms on either side of his chair, ready to watch Hoseok and Jimin dance so he switches on the music.</p><p>
  <em>Gi give it to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Money, honor, whatever it may be bring it to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fame flashlight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gi give it to me (gi give it to me)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't mind whatever it may be so bring it to me.</em>
</p><p>They finish after a few minutes and Jin stands up. "<em>YAH</em>." He shouts and it echoes. Jungkook claps with a small smile on his face and Taehyung shoves the two boys away, grabbing a microphone and busting out random sounds.</p><p>Jimin says nothing, a blank look on his face as he pushes away his pink hair and his attention is immediately on his phone again.</p><p>Jimin has been on his phone most of the time. He's not telling them who he's been texting, brushing them off casually but they're all very intrusive so they try to take sneaky glances over his shoulder.</p><p>The blanched door makes a <em>beep</em> sound and Hoseok says <em>ah </em>before walking to the locked door.</p><p>"You invited someone?" Jin asks and waits for the door to open.</p><p>
  <em>Please be Elianna.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah." Hoseok replies and opens the door. Namjoon walks in with a smile on his face. He greets Hoseok, thanks him for inviting him and they share a handshake.</p><p>Jungkook is slightly disappointed but Namjoon's presence is more than welcoming. Jungkook admires his fashion sense (don't tell Taehyung) the baggy jeans, the beige jacket and the turtleneck. His shoes seem to be <em>bigger</em> than Hoseok's which is the amusing surprise.</p><p>Namjoon greets Jimin with a hug first as they start to talk. The height difference is cute.</p><p>"Who invited him?" Jin shoots glares at the boys surrounded.</p><p>"I did. He's a good guy hyung." Hoseok pushes his shoulder which Jin wasn't expecting so he tumbles a few steps away, losing his balance.</p><p>A fast hour passes and they're all spending time together, dancing, making jokes, talking, it's a welcoming atmosphere.</p><p>Jungkook leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He watches as Namjoon walks over to Jin who's on his phone, clueless.</p><p>"Ah Jin!" Namjoon beams. His hands are in the pockets of his big jacket and he shifts his weight from foot to the other. He's trying to appear <em>chill</em> but he's clearly anxious.</p><p>Jin is caught by surprise, he jumps and shoves his phone away, a nervous wreck. "Hi." He manages to get out of his mouth.</p><p>Namjoon pats his shoulder. Jungkook bites his lip to stop himself from laughing at how Jin freezes at his first loves touch. "We should catch up. We haven't talked in forever man."</p><p>Jin nods. "We should."</p><p>Jimin hums and his side bumps into Jungkook. "Are you sure it was <em>Jin</em> who was in love with Namjoon?" He asks with a smile.</p><p>Jungkook's smile matches Jimin's as they watch the scene unfold. "It seems like it's the other way around now." He states.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Jungkook walked home with Taehyung in the rain. Neither of them had an umbrella. Jungkook was agitated and wet, he ranted to Taehyung and had a go at him.</p><p><em>"You always want to walk!" </em>Jungkook has started angrily.</p><p><em>"So what? It's not my fault it's raining." </em>Taehyung argued back.</p><p>
  <em>"We should've just got a ride but nooooo, we have to walk."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't tell you to come with me. You should've got a ride then, who told you to walk with me? I'm fine walking in the rain all by myself."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're </em>
  <em>going to</em>
  <em> get </em>
  <em>sick</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So be it. You're so fucking annoying when it's raining. You're drenched from head to toe."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're so annoying for wanting to walk and you're drenched too</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>look at your flipping hair."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At least I'm stronger than you-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up. We both know that's not true. Can you walk faster? It's raining so fucking much. Taehyung</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>oh god,</em>
  <em> TAE</em>
  <em> don't jump in that fucking puddle I'm going to-"</em>
</p><p>On their long walk home in the rain, Jungkook noticed the girl from the supermarket, <em>Valeria</em>. Dark skirt, sweatshirt and khaki coat. She had an umbrella (Jungkook felt jealous) with cartoon rainbows on it and she was walking in the opposite direction. He wanted her to look up so he could smile at her but she didn't, she never looked up from the ground, adrift in her own world. Despite the horrendous weather, he really wanted to smile at her.</p><p>"Call me later asshole." Taehyung said to his best friend and gave him a forceful wet hug.</p><p>"Tae! I feel disgusting<em>, </em><em>you</em> call me you fucker."</p><p>So now Jungkook is finally home and when he looks out of the window, the rain has stopped and the sun is shining. "<em>Fuck you</em>." He mumbles under his breath.</p><p>Jungkook has a much needed shower which makes him feel lazy. He hurries with getting changed into a fresh pair of sweatpants, but instead of wearing another white shirt, he goes for a pale blue button up. He slips on his dirty trainers, grabs a zipped hoodie just in case and leaves the house, hoping his hair dries quickly.</p><p>Jungkook fishes out his phone and calls Elianna.</p><p><span class="u">E</span>: <em>hello</em></p><p><span class="u">Jk</span>: <em>I'm outside now</em></p><p><span class="u">E</span>: <em>that fast? Didn't you just get out of the studio? That was fast</em></p><p>Jungkook hears the sound of Elianna unlocking the door.</p><p><span class="u">E</span>: <em>Jungkook!</em></p><p>Jungkook grins.</p><p><span class="u">Jk</span>: <em>yeah I'm still on my way. I stopped at the park to take a picture of a puppy for Tae. What are you doing?</em></p><p><span class="u">E</span>: <em>trying to get rid of the boy from my apartment</em></p><p>Silence.</p><p><span class="u">E</span>: <em>I'm joking! Did you really think I had a boy over?</em></p><p><span class="u">Jk</span>: <em>I don't know</em></p><p><span class="u">E</span>: <em>no trust me. You're the only boy I want over so hurry up</em></p><p><span class="u">Jk</span>: <em>okay now I'm actually here</em></p><p>Jungkook stands in front of Elianna's front door. He's picking her up from her apartment since they made plans to go to the library.</p><p>Elianna opens the door and Jungkook let's out a deep breath, he's always so affected by her entire presence. She's simply standing in front of him, looking beautiful as always and Jungkook thinks about how he's in a way .. <em>lucky</em>. He's lucky to have met her.</p><p>Out of the seven billion people in the world, he got to meet her.</p><p>"Come in." She smiles and opens the door wider. "I don't think you've ever been to my apartment."</p><p>Jungkook steps inside with his hands in his pockets and he takes in his surroundings. Blank white walls, a soft couch, a TV placed in front of it, a wooden table holding piles of books and paper and a wide window showing the view from the top of the building. "Not inside, no." He nods and turns around.</p><p>Elianna hums, her palms resting on the kitchen counter as her eyes stay looking down. She's dressed in a jumper dress that's way too big for her. Her hair is over her shoulders, rolling down in murky waves. Her face is bare, her eyelashes long and she looks amazing. She looks warm and so damn cuddly.</p><p>Jungkook can't help but stare because he wishes he could greet her like a boyfriend would. Like wrap his arms around her from behind, nuzzle his head into her neck whilst tickling her skin with his messy hair just so she can laugh, kiss her bare shoulder, call her baby, lift her up and kiss her so passionately that it leaves them both craving for more. But he can't ... he fucking can't.</p><p>"Do you want something to drink? I'm going to make tea."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna walks over to Jungkook with her hands wrapped around the mug of coffee she had made for him. She stands in front of him, giving it to him with a small smile.</p><p>He takes the green coloured mug from her hands carefully before placing it down on the table. Then he moves his hands to the back of Elianna's thighs, rubbing, indicating that he wants her closer.</p><p>Elianna obliges of course. She bends her knees, straddling him. They shiver at the feeling of them both making contact. Her arms wrap around his neck, his soft warm skin under her palms and she pushes herself closer. Jungkook lets out a raspy moan by accident when she rubs against him.</p><p>"<em>Elianna</em>." Jungkook whispers under his breath, his lips grazing her neck as she closes her eyes.</p><p>"Mhm?" She asks and tilts her neck. The grip of her arms around his neck tightens and he slides his hands across her hips.</p><p>Jungkook squeezes each side of her before kissing, biting and licking all the way to her lips. Their lips meet in a passionate mess. Elianna's hands wind themselves into his short dark strands, tugging the ends but her actions feel <em>soft</em>.</p><p>She traces parts of him with ease, slowly but gently. The back of her hand caressing his cheek, her lips dragging across his jawline, her hands falling down his broad chest, across his shoulders. And he does the same. Like when he's holding her in his arms, kissing her, playing with her hair or admiring her like she's the best thing in his life.</p><p>All Jungkook's thoughts about Elianna being <em>gentle</em> are faded away when, somehow his body is beneath hers on the couch. </p><p>Elianna straddles him, rocking her hips against his, their hands tightly intertwined. She leans down to kiss him and their tongues collide as they start to make out.</p><p>Jungkook's palm rests on the back of her neck as he feels her body press against his entirely. The hotness, the lust, the messy emotions are all in their atmosphere.</p><p>Jungkook lifts up her shirt, caressing the skin of her stomach and pressing a kiss to her hip bone. </p><p>"Are we going to ever end up going to the library then?" Jungkook asks, a smirk threatening to appear on his lips when he hears Elianna's sharp intake of breath.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna walks beside Jungkook, their sides knocking into each other. He wants to hold her hand, claim her as <em>his</em> in public but he isn't sure Elianna would like that. "Let's go to the one in town, not at university."</p><p>"Yeah. Let's go." Jungkook replies- not bothered with how they spend time together, the fact that <em>she's</em> the one he's spending time with makes his whole day better.</p><p>Jungkook wraps his arm around her shoulder, ready for her to push it off but she doesn't ...</p><p>For ten seconds.</p><p>When they get to the library, Elianna walks ahead and makes her way to the book filled shelves. It's quiet (of course) and not busy.</p><p>Elianna's attention is focused on the shelves, he's never seen her so involved with <em>education</em> and it's a lovely side to her. She analyses every book that she may possibly need, flipping the pages, reading the back. She bends down to look at the ones at the bottom and asks Jungkook to reach the ones at the top. She starts to create a pile of books.</p><p>"Which one?" Jungkook asks when he stands next to her. He looks at the row of books.</p><p>He's in a playful mood which is why his hand reaches into the back of Elianna's jumper. It catches her by surprise because goosebumps form on her back, where Jungkook's hand runs across her skin.</p><p>"Uh, that one, red cover." She replies in a mumble but doesn't step away.</p><p>Jungkook grabs the book with one hand, his other still up her jumper and he steps closer. He can sense her nervousness, it's a contrast from when he first met her. His hand wraps around her waist, inside her jumper, his hand resting on her bare stomach and his front pressing against her back.</p><p>Elianna leans into him and hugs his arms with a smile.</p><p>The couple sit on the carpet of the library with books around them. A few were linked to their degree but most were novels.</p><p>Jungkook is surprised when Elianna breaks the silence that had formed between them with a genuine, meaningful question. "You think we'll always know each other somehow ... like no matter what our fate decides for us."</p><p>Jungkook's answer is immediately <em>yes</em>. Fate isn't always nice, it's unexpected. Like how fate brought them together in a way that he would've never imagined, hooking up. But he's glad. He doesn't know what life has in store for them, it's scary but he wishes it's something that keeps them a part of each other's life. He doesn't want to lose her just yet.</p><p>"Always El."</p><p>"Always." She answers, looking away from his brown eyes.</p><p>"Always." Jungkook repeats.</p><p>Elianna groans, shooting him a glare. "Oh don't start." She says.</p><p>Jungkook's brows furrow. "What?"</p><p>"Listen, yeah, my last boyfriend was obsessed with the fault in our stars." And Jungkook smiles, engaged with her story. "Like <em>obsessed</em>. He would always, ALWAYS mention the, <em>maybe okay will be our always</em>. Like over fucking everything. We'd be out for dinner and he'd pay, he'll be like <em>okay? </em>And I was like <em>okay</em> and then he smiles like a freak and was like <em>maybe okay will be our always</em>. Over everything!" And it's so funny to see her react.</p><p>Jungkook starts to laugh. "It's a good movie though."</p><p>"It is." Elianna confirms, her hands holding a book open. "It shows you how unfair life is. You find your perfect person out of nowhere and then they're just teared out of your life just like that."</p><p>Elianna clicks her fingers.</p><p>Fast and quick, you don't see it because it happens too fast. Just like life, death and love.</p><p>"It makes me think of my dad." Jungkook mentions, suddenly his mood changes.</p><p>"Me too. I don't know how they do it." Elianna nods. It's true. They carry on with everyday life, daily routines taking over them, trying not to think about how their significant other is no longer present. How they're forced to live a life without them. How they don't get to come home from work to tell them about their day, how they don't get to hear their voice over the phone anymore even if it's full of irritation or anger, how they can't lie beside each other, how they can't see their smile physically and maybe it <em>defeats</em> them internally. But they keep it together externally.</p><p>Jungkook has a lot of respect for those individuals who are suffering with lost loved ones.</p><p>"I guess they just have to get used to it with time. My dad is a true inspiration, he's done so much, he's my avenger." Jungkook says, a deep breath leaving him.</p><p>Jungkook suddenly feels overwhelmed and wants to send a message to his dad saying <em>I love you</em>. But he hasn't said those three words in years. Knowing himself, he knows he'd back out anyway.</p><p>Jungkook meets Elianna's staring eyes. "Do you think your mom is proud of you?"</p><p>"I don't know. She went out of my life for good .. a few years ago. Divorced my dad, left us, the kids but I know the answer that you expect me to say is <em>no</em> but it's actually a <em>yes</em>. I think so." Elianna licks her lips. "I always put my family first before everything and I do all I can. I care so so much even though sometimes I don't know how to show it."</p><p>Elianna thinks, her mind drifting elsewhere. "I think she would've liked me to help dad and be there for everyone so <em>yes</em>. I don't really know or talk to her. Also, my mom was no saint, she was just like me so if she could say she was proud of herself then I think so can I."</p><p>Jungkook nods, a <em>hm</em> leaving him. "You should be proud of yourself." And then he sighs. "I don't think my mom would be proud of me because I'm not doing what I want out of life, career wise." He admits. The only person he's ever talked about this with is Taehyung.</p><p>"<em>No</em>?" Elianna is curious and surprised, she wasn't expecting that to be the reason why his mom wouldn't be proud of him. "What is it that you want?"</p><p>"I want to have like a bookstore." He laughs and continues.</p><p>"So a book store like a small cafe .. but I chose to go university because it's the easier option, plus a job and a good future is guaranteed, and where is the money going to come from you know?"</p><p>Elianna uncrosses her legs and gives him a stern look. "Is a good future actually guaranteed though? I think you should do it but I understand. When you have enough money, how much you think you need ... do it." And her voice is laced with certainty, it makes Jungkook feel confident.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Maybe yeah will be our always." Jungkook smirks. Elianna looks lost in her thoughts.</p><p>"I don't know about that but I think you'll be my always."</p><p>And it takes Jungkook's breath away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elianna keeps her eyes down as she makes her way into class.</p><p>She hates getting stern looks every time she's late. It's like people have this magical talent of giving dirty looks to <em>everyone</em>.</p><p>Elianna makes her way to the middle of the steps and she sighs when realising Jimin is sat in the middle seat, meaning she can't sit next to Jungkook. She sits down, patting Jimin's crouched back, he seems to be intrigued by the paper in front of him, it's a marked paper from their teacher.</p><p>Elianna ignores how Jimin doesn't greet her or even look up at her. She really needs an eye smile from him to get her through the day. He continues to look at the paper instead of usually shooting her a cheerful smile. She knows something is wrong which is why she leans back and looks at her lover.</p><p><em>Her lover,</em> she wishes.</p><p>Elianna tries to get Jungkook's attention but he's oblivious to her fake coughs and loud whispers of K<em>ookie</em>. He has his mouth open, lost, his eyes on their teacher and a pen in his hand as he writes nothing down on his notepad. It seems like one thing is going into his ear and coming out of the other.</p><p>Eventually Jungkook's bronze eyes turn towards her and they sparkle. They freaking <em>sparkle</em>. They're so dark and Elianna has to stop herself from getting lost in them because she ends up taking in everything about his eyes like his eyelashes, his dark pupils and how they look when he smiles. He looks at her and notices the anxious look on her face so he raises his brows.</p><p>Elianna eyes the pink haired boy (who got a fresh haircut) who's seated in between them. Jimin is looking ahead now and it must be pretty obvious that his friends are talking about him, <em>literally</em> behind his back. But it's simply because they are concerned.</p><p>Jungkook shrugs, his finger in his silver earring as Elianna sighs, trying to convince herself that Jimin is <em>okay</em>. He's just being distant and quiet for one day, he'll be back to normal soon.</p><p><em>Normal</em>. Elianna hates that word.</p><p>(If it has anything to do with his ginger ex, Elianna is certain she'll attack her immediately).</p><p>Jimin is clenching his small fists in his lap and Elianna notices it. She also notices how he flips the paper in front of him over angrily.</p><p>Jungkook notices his frustration, the playful look fading from his charming face and he nudges Jimin. He whispers something to his friend and Elianna hears a familiar <em>Jimin-sshi</em>. She's more than certain that will make Jimin smile.</p><p>But he doesn't.</p><p>It makes Elianna's heart ache because once again, she feels hopeless when it comes to her friends. Jungkook continues to annoy Jimin, trying to get a response out of him and make him smile. But Jimin barely listens, he nods twice and it's as if Elianna and Jungkook are not on either side of him.</p><p>Jungkook leans back again, conquered but worried and he flicks his hand. "<em>Leave it</em>." He mouths.</p><p>Elianna tries to hide her smile when Jungkook puckers his lips at her. She turns away, blushing.</p><p>Elianna gathers her books and phone along with her backpack, rushing after Jimin who's the first one to leave. "<em>Hurry up</em>." She mutters under her breath to Jungkook and leaves without looking back.</p><p>Elianna is tormented. She needs to keep an eye on Jimin and ask him <em>what's</em> <em>wrong</em>. She needs to stop being useless, she feels.</p><p>So she follows him out of class, her book pressed against her chest as she sees the pink haired flower go into the bathroom.</p><p>Elianna is about to give up, walk away and find Jungkook but a loud, violent <em>bang</em> is heard.</p><p>From the men's bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>Hell no.</em>
</p><p>Elianna shoves her book inside her backpack before storming up to the bathroom door. She's stopped when someone grabs her arm.</p><p>"Elianna, what are you doing?" It's Jungkook, his copper eyes flooding with confusion.</p><p>"Jimin's in there. I'm gonna make sure he's okay." Elianna doesn't give a single fuck what people have to say or think, about how she's walking into the men's bathroom. Her friend is in there and she wants to be there for him, <em>always</em>.</p><p>So Elianna walks in, taking in the dirty surroundings. <em>Yup girls rule,</em> she thinks to herself. Thankfully there's no one else inside.</p><p>But Elianna stays glued to the spot when she hears quiet cries from the last toilet cubicle. The moment the sound of her friend crying is heard, she clarifies to herself that this is one of the <em>worst</em> things in life, Park Jimin sobbing by himself.</p><p>Elianna walks to the door of the cubicle, trying not to make any sounds with her boots. Her hand is about to knock. "<em>Jimin</em>?" And the cries stop quickly.</p><p>Elianna knew he'd freeze, not reply so she knocks on the door. "Jimin, open the door please." She keeps her voice calm, collected.</p><p>Shock appears on Elianna's face when the door immediately opens after being unlocked. She wasn't expecting him to listen to her, she was expecting a <em>go away</em>. Her second plan was to go out of the boys toilets, grab Jungkook and climb over the toilet. But Jimin wants her to talk to him it seems and she's going to try her best to be there for the boy who deserves to be happy.</p><p>She walks into the murky cubicle after locking the door. Jimin sits back on the toilet seat, his head buried in his hands, controlling his cries. Elianna sighs, dropping her heavy backpack to the floor before sitting down on the horrible looking floor.</p><p>Elianna places her arm on Jimin's lap, draping it across his thigh to pat him in a friendly way. She's about to speak but he beats her to it. "You know the floor is really dirty right?" He asks, his voice clearly showing emotional distress.</p><p>Elianna leans into him, her side presses against his legs as she sits on the floor and he sits on the toilet seat. "Like I give a fuck right now. You want to tell me what's wrong?" She asks, looking at him.</p><p>"I'm sick and tired of not being good enough."</p><p>Jimin breathes out and removes his hands from his face. His pale cheeks have dried tears, his eyes seem to fill up with water again when he makes brief eye contact with Elianna and he grips her hand in his, needing the contact comfort whilst being in a vulnerable situation.</p><p>"Is this about your grades?" Elianna asks, scooting closer.</p><p>Jimin nods, hiding his face. "My moms... they expect too much from me. They want me to achieve higher and higher. But it's getting to the point where I care more about grades than my <em>health</em>. I just want to be good enough. I want to get perfect grades and I want to be a perfect person. I fucking hate being so insecure."</p><p>Elianna has several thoughts running through her head. Like how parents pressuring children is one of the worst things, how being a perfectionist is self defeating. How Jimin doesn't deserve to feel this way because the expectations he has to fulfil is affecting his mental state. Elianna may think he's good enough but someone else's opinion can differ a lot from your own.</p><p>"Your moms need to realise that not getting high grades is not the end of the world. Sit down with them, explain that all this pressure is too much .. and your thoughts about needing to be perfect at everything, is seriously affecting your mental health Jimin. <em>Slow</em> <em>down</em>." Elianna hopes she's saying the right things to her friend. She wants to help the people she loves.</p><p>Jimin grips her hand tighter and he bites his lip to stop himself from crying but he can't. Tears flow past his cheeks hurriedly.</p><p>Elianna pats his knee, not looking at him because she's certain she'll start crying too. "What do you see when you look in the mirror?"</p><p>"A short boy who tries to please the people around him. Someone who feels the need to be perfect at everything, for himself, for others mainly. A boy who isn't good enough and never will be because the amount of flaws he discovers keep increasing. A boy I wish I could recognise." Jimin finishes and his voice sounds distant, bitter. The look on his face is emotionless and Elianna keeps her hand in his- giving him lots of comfort.</p><p>"Well, I see something completely different when I see you." Elianna says, her voice full of confidence and certainty. It makes Jimin look at her for the first time properly today and his red, tearful, hurting eyes look at her hazel bothered ones. "Do you know what I see?"</p><p>"I see the complete opposite. I see a pink haired boy who smiles at everyone in the corridor, who tries his best to get on with everyone. I see a best friend who spreads kindness, makes people laugh and smile and is more than good enough. I see someone with <em>yes</em>, flaws, of course because that's what makes him <em>human</em>. I see a boy who is perfect in my eyes because he's trying, he's himself and he's good to people. I think it's time he stops being so harsh on himself, let's life run on its own course and that he is more than enough, <em>so much more</em>." Elianna finishes, her chest aching and when Jimin looks at her, it aches more than it's supposed to.</p><p>Jimin let's out a sob, his face scrunching up as tears roll down his cheeks. He starts to cry and Elianna embraces him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.</p><p>Jimin hugs her back and she holds him close. "Let it all out."</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna sighs, lying down on the bed beside Jungkook after a long tiring day. Their heads are next to each other but their bodies are facing opposite ways.</p><p>
  <em>It's story time.</em>
</p><p>Jungkook asked Elianna about any toxic friends she's had in the past. Elianna prepared herself because the story is <em>exhausting</em>.</p><p>"Go on." Jungkook says, his eyes on the ceiling.</p><p>Elianna looks away from the patient, beautiful and loving man beside her and starts to tell the story of the man who contrasts with Jungkook, he was selfish and cruel. Comparing him to Jungkook is simply impossible.</p><p>"Yoongi. That's his name."</p><p>As soon as she says his name out in the open, her mind is filled with his appearance. Shadowy hair or whatever colour it is now, piercing eyes that stare at you for the longest time and they have the power to know exactly how you're feeling. Long earrings on each ear, silver rings on the fingers that he always managed to get bruised or battered. Short height, skinny legs but a stature that made people aware of his presence. Pale skin, good looking features and he fucking knew it.</p><p>Jungkook shifts a little, the expression on his face stating the same as he interlocks his fingers on top of his stomach.</p><p>Elianna loves that Jungkook <em>listens</em> to her. "He was a real pushover." She starts to describe the man who is now a stranger. "He didn't believe in equality and women power or anything empowering or positive like that. He was the most pessimistic person I'd ever met."</p><p>"He was the real definition of a fuckboy I guess you could say." Elianna's mind is blurred with an image of her ex friend, Yoongi. Him playing with girls and telling them he wants nothing but sex. "Fucked girls over many times and I felt <em>ashamed</em> to be his friend."</p><p>"He was bloody toxic and emotionally abusive, he never did good." Elianna says, her voice holds clear bitterness.</p><p>Elianna glances at Jungkook. His chocolate eyes stay focused on the ceiling- unsure of what to say so he stays quiet. She can hear his slow and steady breathing and she forces herself to continue with the story, instead of getting distracted by his sharp side profile.</p><p>Elianna let's out a deep breath. This is the part of the story where she doesn't know how Jungkook will react. "So .. I wanted to teach him a lesson, for what he did to girls and everything- give him a taste of his own medicine you know." And Jungkook nods.</p><p>"So I had this friend called Fleur. She's a bitch but she's lovable." Elianna rolls her eyes. She thinks about her friend who she is no longer close with but still talks to. Her purple hair comes into mind, along with her blue eyes.</p><p>A knot full of guilt forms in Elianna's chest as she recalls the memories. "So I told her to mess with him, make him fall in love with her." Elianna wanted to teach her lethal friend a lesson. At the time ... it sounded like a wonderful idea. Little did she know, the consequences.</p><p>"And fuck .. <em>he did</em>. Freaking hard. She was his first love."</p><p>They were inseparable. Yoongi and Fleur were a couple everyone couldn't help but envy. The looks they shared, the sly smiles, the intimate touches, their love was certainly present and passionate. It was a love Elianna wanted, she remembers thinking what life would be like if she ever fell in love. It was a unique, once in a lifetime kind of love, even the couple didn't expect to experience such a marvellous concept but they were <em>content</em> ... with each other.</p><p>"Then she left him." <em>And it's all her</em> <em>fault, </em>she thinks as she squeezes her eyes shut. "It was horrible, I felt horrible because Yoongi was broken, he didn't want to be fixed. He just wanted Fleur forever."</p><p>Elianna regrets the decision she made, the decision to break Yoongi's heart so he'd learn, she should've found other ways. He did change for the better, he became a better person with a good heart and it was due to Fleur. They were good for each other. But Elianna didn't think Fleur would leave, she was prepared for her to stay.</p><p>But Fleur didn't. Yoongi wasn't the only one shocked.</p><p>Jungkook turns to look at Elianna because she stays quiet. She's lost in her thoughts and the feelings she's experiencing are guilt, sadness and nostalgia. "And when Yoongi asked her why she was leaving him, she said <em>ask Elianna</em>."</p><p>Fleur made it look so easy, letting go of her lover. She left a damaged gap in Yoongi's heart that she had changed from cold hearted to warm hearted and she walked away. She walked away with her head held high, confidence in her self and it's like Yoongi was <em>nothing</em> to her. Fleur made him feel small. Maybe Fleur walked away from Yoongi so easily because <em>she knew</em> Elianna had no choice but to take the blame and the fall of their love.</p><p>Elianna gulps harshly. "So he came to me and gave me a bunch of shit and well .. that was the last time I ever spoke to him."</p><p>Elianna remembers parts of the day Yoongi confronted her. It was a scary moment. He came to her apartment, shouted and shouted and he started to cry out of frustration. She hates how that is the last memory of Yoongi she has.</p><p>Elianna doesn't know how he is or what he's doing. She hopes he's moved on from Fleur, is still the changed, better person and is happy and more than okay.</p><p>"It's been two years or so." Elianna sits up. "Fleur, she's always at the parties. She's the DJ." She explains. Elianna still sees her, they were very close but after the incident with Yoongi, things were never the same again since Elianna felt extreme guilt and sorrow for a while. Maybe it's because her and Yoongi were so similar, they got on so well and she misses his presence.</p><p>Elianna stares at the ground, an image of Fleur and Yoongi on a balcony, arms wrapped around each other as they promised each other a <em>forever </em>comes into mind. She feels like crying. "Fleur and Yoongi. A story I wish went better."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook is glad spring has arrived and winter has left.</p><p>He finds it more bearable to wake up in the morning and go outside, greet his dad in the morning without mumbling <em>whatever</em>. It's more easier to sit through long lectures and classes. Everyone's mood seems to have shift to a much happier, positive one due to the sun.</p><p>Like Taehyung who drags Jungkook to the park on the weekends, visit dog cafes and he <em>loves</em> to spring clean, he's finally sorted out his apartment. Jin who wants to eat ice cream everyday. Shira who wants to sleep all day (which is normal, no matter the season) and lively Hoseok who opens the huge windows in his airy studio, even if it's still minus degrees outside.</p><p>Jimin's pink hair is still welcoming and bright, bangs growing longer over his eyes and it goes well with the season of spring (Elianna once clipped a daisy in his hair and he wore it for the entire day, looking marvellous). He's sitting in their vacant class beside Jungkook, his sleeves over his hands because he's freezing cold.</p><p>Elianna sits on Jungkook's other side with her rings out on the table. She's so bored that she's sorting them out, taking them off her fingers and putting them back on. Jungkook takes a look at her and once again, she's all he wants to look at for the rest of his life. <em>It's cheesy,</em> he knows but that's the thought that runs through his mind when he takes in her appearance today. Dark straight hair today, rough outer appearance, golden skin which he always admires and charcoal boots.</p><p>But it's not just that. Her personality is another thing he finds so unique. She's funny, honest and engaging, he wants to call her <em>his</em> but he's too afraid, too nervous of her answer. He can't handle rejection.</p><p>Jungkook likes to think that maybe it's not unrequited love. Elianna seems to show some sort of affection towards him. He can tell from her opening up to him, being more patient and calm, her not smoking anymore because he told her he doesn't like it, her touches, her grazing his hand in class on purpose, her surprising him from behind by wrapping her arms around his waist, her sorting out his dim hair, taking her time through sieving her fingers through it after they have sex and her lying on his chest.</p><p>Jungkook's thoughts are interrupted when the unfamiliar girl in front of the trio turns around.</p><p>Elianna immediately holds a frown and Jimin is clueless.</p><p>The girl who's name no one knows but Jungkook decides to name her <em>silver hair girl</em>. "Hey Jungkook, do you want to hang out .. I heard you're exclusive." She says, a flirtatious look on her round face.</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook is Jungshook.</em>
</p><p>Jimin stares at the girl continuously with his brown wide eyes before speaking, his tone holding nothing but seriousness. "He's the son of god." He claims.</p><p>
  <em>He tries to be?</em>
</p><p>Elianna, silver hair girl and Jungkook's heads all turn towards him to give him a funny look. They give him a look that says, <em>are you for real Park Jimin?</em></p><p>Jimin remains unbothered.</p><p>Jungkook shakes off the awkward tension. He's shocked that a girl, <em>a</em> <em>human being</em> is interested in him. He snaps out of it, coughs and looks the girl in her eyes.</p><p>Jungkook is about to say something along the lines of, <em>sure I don't mind</em> but Elianna beats him to it. She leans forward on her crossed arms, a glare full of distaste. "He's taken. He's not exclusive." She snaps unintentionally.</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook is Jungshook again.</em>
</p><p>Jungkook's taken and he didn't even know about it?</p><p>He's surprised that Elianna snapped at the girl in front of them. Is she jealous? Jungkook can't hide the smirk on his face. But of course, Elianna is the type of person to show her true feelings.</p><p>Silver hair girl turns around.</p><p>A silence forms between the trio and Jungkook's smirking. "<em>I'm taken?</em>" He asks, his voice humorous.</p><p>Elianna answers immediately. Her voice is full of certainty. "Yes." She replies, not taking a single glance at him. Jungkook knows Elianna quite well now, she's probably feeling a little embarrassed.</p><p>Jungkook hums, leaning back in his chair. "By whom?"</p><p>"Sh." Elianna whispers.</p><p>"Wipe that cocky smirk off your face Jungkookie." Jimin smiles. "She's clearly whipped."</p><p>Jungkook can't contain his happiness. Maybe, just maybe this is Elianna admitting she wants something <em>more</em>. They've both expressed their feelings towards each other, their want and like for each other is out in the air but they've never talked about it. They're basically together without a label. Labels aren't important but Jungkook would still love to call Elianna his <em>girlfriend</em>.</p><p>Jungkook starts to fix the collar of his thin denim shirt. "Now who's the jealous one?"</p><p>Elianna is full of surprises, Jungkook has learnt that. He's grown to love it. She puts her hand on his thigh under the table unexpectedly.</p><p>She cups him and this time it's <em>her</em> turn to smirk. Her fingers trail up his thigh, teasing him. Jungkook bites down on his lip hard.</p><p>"I remember that day very clearly." Elianna tells him and licks her lips, leaning back in her chair.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>"Jungkook. You got a letter."</p><p>Jungkook turns towards his dad who waves a letter at him. He walks over to him, baffled. "A letter? From who? I never get letters."</p><p>His dad shrugs and walks back to the fridge. Jungkook takes the letter into his hands before making his way to his bedroom. He sits down on the bed and opens it.</p><p>
  <em>To Jungkook,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's the holidays and I haven't seen you in a long time. You haven't been yourself lately and yes, I asked the boys what was wrong with you. They told me, you've been feeling down about life. Taehyung being the literature student he is, told me to write you a letter. I even posted it to your house and ran so you wouldn't magically appear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So here's my literature inspired, Taehyung inspired letter from me, your lover to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A good friend once told me that life is long so take it slow. The real world is different to what is promised. It's alright to stop sometimes, stop functioning for a minute because there's no need to run without even knowing the reason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He told me greater things are going to happen. It's alright to not have a dream. All the breaths you breathe are already in paradise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now let's try to smile in paradise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From yours only, Elianna.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook walks out of class, his side knocking into Elianna's.</p><p>He holds the door open for her and he catches her smile. She's been smiling a lot lately which means he's been smiling a lot too.</p><p>Jimin trails behind, the third wheel is what he calls himself. He pushes his small body in between the two of them before starting to talk about a girl he had seen.</p><p>"She's beautiful." Jimin breathes out and he's astonished. He folds his arms across his chest as they walk out of the building.</p><p>Elianna glances at him, sorting out his blue beanie. "What's the issue then? What's stopping you?" She asks,  rejecting the gum Jungkook waves at them.</p><p>"Is she hot?" Jungkook asks. He says it on purpose just to see Elianna's reaction. He's satisfied when her eyes immediately dig into his and she shoots a glare.</p><p>"I just said she's beautiful didn't I? Back off anyway. You have Elianna." Jimin scoffs.</p><p>Jungkook rolls his eyes before wrapping his arm around his friends shoulder. "Go for it. Stop being shy for once."</p><p>"Says you!" Jimin screams.</p><p>Elianna smirks.</p><p>Jungkook immediately shuts up.</p><p>Jimin leans further into Jungkook and holds his hand that's on his shoulder. The boys eye Elianna who lifts her middle finger up. "I don't know why you're holding hands for. I ain't jealous. At all."</p><p>"Come on!" Jimin raises his voice when she starts to walk away from them, humour evident in his speech. "Doesn't the idea of a threesome interest you?"</p><p>"It does." Elianna turns her head and she winks. "I've done it all Jimin, my apologies son of god." She puts her hands together jokingly.</p><p>"Hey." Shira appears beside Jungkook- out of nowhere which scares him terribly.  </p><p>"Shit." He mutters, moving away from Jimin's embrace and pressing his hand to his chest.</p><p>Then there was 4.</p><p>Shira remains unbothered. "Why are you scared for? You've seen scarier things like Elianna's face in the morning?"</p><p>Elianna's mouth drops open as she gapes at her best friend. "That's true though." She laughs.</p><p>Someone nudges Jimin to the side from behind. Of course, it's Taehyung who removes Jimin from Jungkook. "Move along candy stick." Is what he mutters loudly.</p><p>Then there were 5.</p><p>"It's like everyone wants a piece of me." Jungkook jokes.</p><p>"Not me." Shira states, looking up from her phone.</p><p>Taehyung is embraced by Jin who had been running towards them. He wraps his arms around him from behind, smiling wide. "Hey!"</p><p>"I only want Shira." Jin sings. His booming voice in Taehyung's ear making him move.</p><p>"I only want you too Jin." Shira says in a monotone voice.</p><p>"Really?" Jin beams, a hopeful look on his handsome face.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Jungkook pats Jin's ... massive shoulder and eyes Jimin and Taehyung who are surprisingly walking beside each other normally. They act like they hate each other but they've gotten so used to each other that Jungkook thinks they love each other a lot.</p><p>"It's alright .. there's enough of me to go around." Jungkook can't help the smirk on his face as he flicks the collar of his shirt.</p><p>Elianna turns to look at him with clear annoyance mixed with adoration. "I hate it when you act cocky." She rolls her brown eyes and Jungkook smiles.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Taehyung is quick to reply. "Because you look hot when you act cocky and it turns her on."</p><p>"Taehyung!" Elianna gasps.</p><p>"Which leads to her being sexually frustrated." Jimin shrugs, finishing his sentence with the word simple. He acts like it's common sense knowledge. Him and Taehyung are truly a team.</p><p>"Jimin!" Elianna can't believe it. "They really did expose me didn't they?" She whispers to herself and hides her face behind her wavy hair.</p><p>Jin nudges Jungkook, his brows raised. "Hold her hand then." He says in an eager tone.</p><p>"Bro, what? No." Jungkook uses his index finger to part his hair.</p><p>Jungkook looks at Elianna as she looks around the campus, in her own little bubble, chipping into the talking every now and then. He'd love to hold her hand but he doubts she'd like that. Plus, she's not even walking next to him.</p><p>Before Jin can force him to, Jimin shouts excitedly. "BRO IT'S HER THAT'S HER." He jumps up and down like a child and everyone looks to where he's pointing.</p><p>"WHERE, BRO SHOW ME?" Jungkook looks around quickly.</p><p>"EYES OFF." Jimin nudges Taehyung instead of Jungkook.</p><p>"Candy fucking floss, I didn't even look at her."</p><p>Jimin runs off, trying to get the girls attention.</p><p>—</p><p>To my yet to be girlfriend: </p><p>why do u walk so slow</p><p>From my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>I'm on my way</p><p>To my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>you know where I live right?</p><p>From my yet to be girlfriend:</p><p>From my yet to be girlfriend: of course I do dumbass how did I deliver your letter <br/>From my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>of course I do dumbass how did I deliver your letter</p><p>To my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>HOW THE FRICK DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE</p><p>From my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>jimin</p><p>From my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>imagine if I delivered that letter to the wrong house omg</p><p>From my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>IM HERE I SEE YOUR HOUSE IM RUNNING</p><p>To my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>run run run</p><p>From my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>IM HERE WKSAJSKHDJ</p><p>To my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>that eager to see me?</p><p>To my yet to be girlfriend: <br/>same sis</p><p>From sis: <br/>did you just call me sis</p><p>To my baby: <br/>I mean same baby</p><p>From my baby: <br/>that's muchhhhhh better</p><p>To my baby: <br/>are you here yet I can't wait to kiss you</p><p>Jungkook's door bell rings.</p><p>He drops his phone on the couch and rushes to the front door. He takes a quick look in the mirror, sorting out his ruffled hair, rubbing his cheeks, rolling back his shoulders and smelling himself, okay he smells heavenly it's fine.</p><p>Jungkook opens the door to reveal Elianna with a smile.</p><p>She tilts her head, a happy smile on her face as the two of them take in each other's appearance. Jungkook ends up showing a smile where his teeth show. A simple yet effective outfit is what fits Elianna's figure, a burgundy flannel and skinny denim jeans. Jungkook, on the other hand is dressed in black sweatpants and a button up shirt.</p><p>"Take a picture it'll last longer." Elianna smirks, snapping Jungkook out of his trance. He blames Elianna for his cockiness.</p><p>Jungkook rolls his eyes as she pushes past him and walks into his house. "I can't believe you said that." He closes the door.</p><p>Jungkook turns around to look at the girl who never fails to amaze him, the thought of spending time with her, alone, still makes him nervous and excited. She steps forward and brings her lips to his which catches him by surprise.</p><p>His back is against the front door and their hands immediately find ways to touch each other. His wrap around her waist tightens, gripping her to pull her body against his.</p><p>Elianna's hands push themselves into his dark hair- ebony locks flowing through her fingers as she tugs harder when feeling his tongue against hers. A moan escapes her lips when Jungkook turns them around, pushing her against the door- her back hitting hard.</p><p>The deep breathing between them due to the effect they have on each other, turns Jungkook on. He loves knowing Elianna is just as affected and addicted as him.</p><p>His body is against hers and she pushes her hips against his on purpose. Jungkook lets out a sharp breath, biting down on his lip as she teases him eagerly.</p><p>Her fingers trace down his face, his cheekbones and his jawline. She goes from rough to soft in a matter of seconds. Jungkook isn't complaining because he feels his eyes close in delight when she presses her lips against his neck.</p><p>Jungkook leans his palm against the door beside Elianna's head. His heart is beating dangerously fast and his stomach is doing flips. He wonders if she feels the same way.</p><p>Jungkook decides to take control by bringing his head into the crook of her neck. His lips touch her skin and he feels goosebumps. At the same time, he bites down on her neck, his arm wraps around her, inside of her shirt to feel her more.</p><p>His hand feels the warmth of her bare back as their crotches rub softly against each other. He leaves a mark on her neck, a mark he's proud of and kisses flutter from his lips as he moves to her face.</p><p>"I'm fucking crazy about you." He says into her ear, his tone low and raspy as he kisses her. Jungkook feels intoxicated by Elianna, she makes him do things he would've never imagined.</p><p>Jungkook slides his hands down her beautiful body- tracing each dip and curve whilst kissing her slowly as she holds onto him tight.</p><p>It takes Jungkook a moment to gather himself because he realises he's traced her curves before, without any clothes separating them and he feels like the luckiest fucking man in the world.</p><p>His hands stop at the top of her thighs- contemplating about what exactly he should do and lust reappears in Jungkook's life ... or maybe lust never left. Because he lifts her up with his hands on the back of her thighs.</p><p>Elianna wraps her legs around his waist and the two of them take a break from attacking each other with passionate kisses. Instead, it catches Jungkook by surprise when she buries her head in his neck- her arms around him and he can feel her content smile.</p><p>Her hands play with the back of his hair and he wants to tell her he loves it so much. Jungkook carries Elianna in his arms, to the couch where she lies down with a sigh.</p><p>Elianna stretches out her arms and pulls on the collar of Jungkook's button up shirt. She brings him closer and he hovers above her- ready to oblige.</p><p>She brings her lips to meet his again and Jungkook eventually presses his body down against hers. They mould into each other and things grow heated very quickly. Jungkook's shirt is half open, her jeans are zipped and they're fumbling.</p><p>They're desperate for each other but their need is not fulfilled which is disappointing because the front door opens with a bang.</p><p>Jungkook's eyes widen when he realises the person coming into the house can only be his dad and he immediately gets off the girl he thinks he's fallen for. A mumble of curse words leave him as he buttons his shirt a little.</p><p>Elianna gets the hint because she rushes to sit up on the velvet couch, zipping up her jeans and sorting out her hair. They're a mess, a flustered horny, startled mess.</p><p>The two of them are barely collected when Jungkook's dad walks into the warm living room. He places his briefcase down on the floor before taking in his son and a girl sat on the couch, inches apart, whilst gazing at the TV screen.</p><p>Jungkook's dad looks a lot like his son. They share similar features and they both have black hair. Jungkook is taller than his dad.</p><p>"Hello." His dad greets, standing in the room with curiosity.</p><p>"Hey dad, I didn't know you finished early today." Elianna shifts beside Jungkook and when he takes a glance at her, she's giving his dad a polite, kind smile.</p><p>"Me neither. Got all my work done." His dad cheers and Jungkook nods before realising that his button up shirt is unbuttoned. The top of his chest is exposed and he feels way too embarrassed. Shit.</p><p>"Urm-" Jungkook mutters and his hands fiddle with his buttons, trying to button every single one.</p><p>Jungkook's dad smiles, a genuine one which takes up his whole face. "So who's this?" He asks and looks at a peaceful Elianna.</p><p>"Elianna." Jungkook gestures towards her. Elianna Elianna Elianna, her name holds wonders.</p><p>"I'm Jungkook's dad." His dad leans forward to shake her hand.</p><p>Elianna smiles, her cheekbones becoming evident. She shakes his hand. "I'm his girlfriend." Her voice is full of confidence.</p><p>Jungkook freezes in his seat and licks his lips slowly. Is he hearing things correctly? He looks at Elianna and she won't look at him but the sneaky smile on her face says everything, he finds himself smiling too.</p><p>"Girlfriend huh?" Jungkook's dad raises a brow, teasing his son. "It's been a while. I would say nice to meet you but this boy didn't even tell me you existed, sorry. But Taehyung told me anyway."</p><p>Jungkook looks at his dad, hoping what he said isn't true. His face holds a bothered expression which contrasts with his dads. "Tae? What?"</p><p>"Yeah." His dad takes a seat on the arm of the couch. "I saw him at the supermarket last week and he was staring at a pack of pads wondering ... why the hell girls have to pay for them."</p><p>"I raised that boy to be a feminist." Elianna grins and she makes Jungkook's dad laugh which causes him to feel warm inside.</p><p>"Would you like to stay for dinner Elianna?" Jungkook's dad asks. He stands up with another hopeful look on his face. "I make good pasta, ask your boyfriend."</p><p>Boyfriend. Shit ... he's really Elianna's boyfriend.</p><p>Jungkook's facial expression matches his dads this time, hopeful. But he prepares himself for disappointment because Elianna is most likely to decline.</p><p>"Yes sir, I'd love to."  </p><p>—</p><p>Jungkook felt extremely lively because he had a good day. He spent most of it with Elianna. The dinner was a great idea, he's glad his dad had suggested it.</p><p>The pasta filled dinner was long but sensational. Jungkook sat beside Elianna, holding her hand under the table whenever he could and his dad sat in front of them, oblivious but delighted at the fact that his son has a lovely girlfriend.</p><p>Elianna was attentive and friendly, she said all the right things and seeing her smile so much was rare- Jungkook could tell his dad liked her from the way the two of them made fun out of Jungkook. They talked about university, anything that came up .. including all of their hateful opinions on trump.</p><p>So now Jungkook is walking Elianna to the door, not wanting her to leave, he can't help but be greedy for her presence. Jungkook's dad hugs Elianna with a goodbye and a come again! Elianna ties up her long wavy locks and Jungkook realises that she does that when she gets tired of her hair, if she's eating or if it's hot. Plus, it shows how she feels comfortable around him. The two have become used to each other.</p><p>Jungkook and Elianna lean against the door frame, opposite each other. The darkened atmosphere of the corridor is intimate and the gold dim of the lamps add to it.</p><p>"Thank you for staying for dinner." Jungkook says, his voice full of care as he thanks her.</p><p>Elianna smiles and Jungkook's heart does a flip. "Thank you for having me. I really enjoyed it." She admits, her voice genuine.</p><p>Jungkook opens the door and the cold breeze makes the hotness of his cheeks feel better. Elianna moves to stand outside and Jungkook really wants to kiss her.</p><p>He pushes his hands through his hair and sighs deeply. He looks up at her to see her staring. She smiles and he smiles back, happy.</p><p>Elianna leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck to hug him closely. Jungkook wraps his arms around her waist, inhaling every aspect of her. From the way her hair tickles, her luscious smell, her warm touch and her smile.</p><p>Jungkook realises that moments like these matter. They may be small but they're absolute and pure. A simple hug means so much.</p><p>They hug for the longest time and she moves away which makes Jungkook miss Elianna immediately. "Bye boyfriend!" She shouts and starts to walk away, a teasing smirk on her graceful lips.</p><p>"So I'm your boyfriend now?" He shouts back.</p><p>"Don't you think it's about time?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm nervous."</p><p>"<em>Why</em>?" Elianna asks and tugs on Jungkook's calloused hand, pulling him to walk faster. He can feel his hand turning sweaty but Elianna says nothing, instead she tries to reassure him with a smile and two words. "Don't be."</p><p>Jungkook's facial expression does not change at all and he remains nervous. He wishes he didn't overthink so much because it's not a big deal. Elianna shoots him another baffled look as he sighs.</p><p>"What if they don't like me?" Jungkook asks, worry flooding through his veins and Elianna's hard tug on his hand makes him jolt forward. He removes his hand from hers just so he can intertwine their fingers perfectly.</p><p>They walk side by side, hands swinging as they make their way to Elianna's house. The beryl sky is clear- no clouds to be seen and the two of them can't handle the heat. Elianna took off her flannel, wrapping it around her waist and Jungkook really wishes he never wore his jacket.</p><p>It suddenly hits Jungkook that it's going to be a year since he met Elianna, in that scorching summer- where freedom was temporary. The summer where he let loose with Taehyung and met some of the best people in his life (of course, <em>Jimmy</em> <em>Jammy</em> came a month after but he's part of the list).</p><p>The summer weather is a contrast to how him and Elianna were in winter. They wouldn't be holding hands even though it would make sense to in the freezing cold, but they were nothing but <em>friends</em>. And now, they're more and the weather seems to reflect his mood.</p><p><em>Happy</em>.</p><p>"Everyone likes you." Elianna rolls her brown eyes.</p><p>Jungkook doesn't think so, he would like for it to be true but there will always be one person that doesn't like you. Elianna's statement is an exaggeration.</p><p>"That's not true." Jungkook responds wearily. He tugs his girlfriend back, to stop her from walking ahead of him. When she's by his side again, he lifts up their hands and kisses her knuckles. Elianna tries to hide her smile, she's mentioned to him below that she likes it when he kisses her unexpectedly even if it's the smallest kisses.</p><p>They hold <em>meaning</em>.</p><p>"Name one person who doesn't like you." Elianna raises a brow. She has a feeling she's going to win this debate, Jungkook can tell from the teasing smile on her lips.</p><p>The street they're walking along isn't busy, a few people walk past every now and then, some stopping to give dirty looks at their hand holding and some rushing past.</p><p>"Taehyung." Jungkook says the first name that comes to mind. Of course, Taehyung <em>loves</em> him.</p><p>"That's because he loves you." Elianna says in an obvious, amused tone with a look that says, <em>everyone knows that come on.</em></p><p><em>That's exactly what he thought,</em> Jungkook thinks to himself. His best friend better love him.</p><p>Jungkook's thoughts jolt to a stop and his breath catches in his throat as a certain question he wants to ask Elianna, runs through his mind, <em>do you love me?</em></p><p>Jungkook of course, doesn't ask. He's afraid but the question and the concept of love lingers at the back of his distracted mind.</p><p>He's never experienced <em>love</em> and although, he doesn't want to admit it, he thinks he's starting to know more than enough.</p><p>The couple get to Elianna's house a few minutes later. She immediately tries to open the door but it turns out to be locked. She sighs and knocks on the front door.</p><p>"<em>Who is it</em>?"</p><p>Two younger children fidget with the door handle that's still locked and they wait for a response from a person they know. Jungkook is glad they <em>ask</em> before opening the door, safety is crucial. </p><p>"It's me!"</p><p>The door swings open after a minute to reveal two identical twins, boy and girl. Jungkook can tell they're definitely Elianna's siblings because they look similar to her. Brown smooth skin, murky eyes that look black, natural perfectly shaped eyebrows, the only difference is the fact that they're missing Elianna's sharp features. Instead of her sharp jawline and high cheekbones, they have chubby cheeks. It reminds Jungkook of <em>Jimin</em> and he wants to squeeze the kids.</p><p>Elianna grins down at her siblings and he can see the devotion she feels for them. The kids are too busy staring at Jungkook, muddled and surprised. Their facial expressions remind Jungkook of <em>Taehyung,</em> open mouths, wide eyes.</p><p>"This is Jungkook." Elianna says after getting their attention. She points to him and smiles. "Say <em>hi</em>." And they do so Jungkook waves.</p><p>"And Jungkook." Elianna huffs and points to her twin siblings one by one. "This is Letitia and Laris." And she ruffles their hair.</p><p>"<em>Hello</em>." Jungkook bends down and smiles at them. The girl giggles and the boy continues to stare at him blankly. "I'm Jungkook." And they run off with laughter bubbling through them.</p><p>Jungkook stands back up, a chuckle leaving him. He's never found himself around small kids, since he has no younger siblings and most of his friends are either the only child or the younger ones. Jungkook doesn't think he's good with kids, he never knows what to say or do. But he wouldn't mind having a sibling, a younger one especially, but it's impossible now.</p><p>Elianna starts to mention how they get shy very easily. "They're cute. I like their names." Jungkook glances at her, relaxed. The names sound unique, like Elianna's.</p><p>"Me too." Elianna agrees. "They both mean joy and happiness."</p><p><em>That's amazing, </em>Jungkook thinks.</p><p>"Elianna? Is that you?" A male voice is heard from another room. Elianna shouts back a <em>yes!</em></p><p><em>That must be her dad, it's fine you got this kookie he must be kind,</em> Jungkook tries to reassure himself.</p><p>Jungkook follows Elianna as they walk into the kitchen, the waves of her hair bouncing on her back and her hips swaying. Jungkook suddenly misses her touch, her warmth, her <em>everything</em> and he wants to hold her. <em>She's right in front of you dumbass why are you being weird?-</em> he tells himself off.</p><p>A man with a salmon coloured apron stands at the messy counter, hands busy with an electric mixer and a bag of chocolate chips. He has flour on his face and he smiles when seeing his oldest daughter. It seems like a forceful smile.</p><p>Jungkook thinks about how Elianna's dad looks very different from her. Pale skin, wrinkly forehead, facial hair and surprisingly small <em>green</em> eyes that crinkle when he smiles. He's shorter than Elianna which is quite cute.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Elianna asks, touching the silver baking trays laid out perfectly. She eyes the baking ingredients.</p><p>"I'm baking cupcakes." Her dad replies in an obvious tone and he takes out a wooden spoon. "They're meant to be helping me." He refers to the identical twins. </p><p>Elianna seems surprised, she nods uneasily and Jungkook notices how her mood changes.</p><p>"This is Jungkook." Elianna introduces the boy next to him with a small smile. She moves to stand closer to him.</p><p>Her dad nods, dismissing what his daughter had said and the smile on his face doesn't look genuine. Jungkook forces himself to speak. "It's nice to meet you sir." But Elianna's dad does not reply which Jungkook decides not to be bothered by. On the other hand, Elianna is fuming.</p><p>"Go on, I'll take care of them." Her dad flicks his hand. "You can go up to your bedroom."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Elianna asks, she looks more than ready to run away upstairs with her boyfriend. </p><p>Her dad nods and doesn't take a single glance at her. Elianna grabs Jungkook's hand, rushing the two of them to a bedroom. <em>So rude,</em> Elianna mutters.</p><p>It's a bedroom Elianna stays in whenever she comes over. She's mentioned before that there's no point of her living in an apartment because she spends most of her time at this house. The room holds nothing but a bed and a few hangers, a candle and a book.</p><p>Elianna sighs, looking drained as she collapses onto the bed.</p><p>Jungkook stays stood at the foot of the bed. He hits Elianna's dangling legs with his foot. "What's wrong?" His voice is soft as he gazes down at his knackered girlfriend, who's eyes are closed, her legs and arms spread out everywhere.</p><p>Elianna huffs and looks at the patent ceiling. "My dad is doing something for once, he's looking after them and it's just a show! <em>A fucking show</em>. Then he'll go back to forgetting we exist." Her tone holds bitterness. Elianna has a family, both parents and siblings yet, they bring nothing but anguish and misery.</p><p>Jungkook lies down on the small bed beside her. He leans on his side, his head lifted by his hand. He looks at her and he loves it when their eyes meet. The same colour of their eyes is truly fascinating.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jungkook whispers. She looks away from his staring gaze and a sigh leaves her.</p><p>"<em>It's okay</em>." Elianna forces a smile onto her face. It makes Jungkook notice the clear difference from her genuine smiles to her fake ones. His chest aches because he's grateful to have witnessed her genuine smiles. For example, when they end up smiling throughout a kiss, when one of the boys or Shira make her laugh, when Jin tickles her, when Shira plays with her hair, when Jimin and Taehyung argue, when Jungkook touches or kisses her unexpectedly, it's a smile where the glow on her face increases, her cheekbones rise and her eyes crinkle. Her smile is so fucking beautiful.</p><p>"Can we just ... cuddle?" Her voice is small. Jungkook notices how Elianna is in a vulnerable position. She usually never lets the walls around her down, she just wants to be held and cared for. Jungkook hopes he can always be here for her because she deserves <em>love</em>.</p><p><em>But maybe she deserves better than Jeon Jungkook</em>- he thinks.</p><p>Jungkook snakes his arm around her waist. "Cuddle? What's that?"</p><p>Elianna rolls her eyes and laughs. "<em>Jungkook</em>." She emphasises and they both smile.</p><p>"I'm kidding baby."</p><p>Jungkook releases a content sigh as they move closer. He buries his head in her neck and her arms wrap around him, hugging each other as their legs interlock.</p><p>Jungkook holds her in his arms and kisses her forehead, wishing that they were in a world where <em>forever</em> is permanent so him and Elianna could be too.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna greets a girl with red lipstick who arrives at the party. It's a complete stranger but she tells her to have a great night.</p><p>Elianna makes her way through the sweaty dancing crowds, trying to find out where the food and drinks are located. Her throat is in desperate need of water because of how sore it is. <em>Of course</em>, when she gets there, Jin is present with his mouth full.</p><p>"Stop taking all the food." Elianna nudges him aside and grabs a cup of cold water. She takes into account the food on the table, her brows furrowing when noticing an entire chicken burger. Although she's tempted, she decides to go for a stick of candy floss.</p><p>Speaking of <em>candy floss</em>, her tired eyes gaze around the people filled basement of the party. Jimin comes into view and he's dancing with her boyfriend and Taehyung. The three of them are doing crazy dance moves- their hands in the air as they enjoy themselves.</p><p>Elianna sips her water when she sees the three of them grinding against each other and doing body rolls. Her eyes widen as she tries to keep the water in her mouth. She blames Hoseok who brings along Namjoon- influencing everyone.</p><p>Elianna is about to divert her gaze and <em>join</em> her group of friends but she catches a unimportant moment. The girl with the red lipstick bumps into Jungkook who stops dancing and a <em>sorry</em> leaves his lips. The two smile at each other, they look like they know each other.</p><p>Elianna is surprised when Fleur wraps her arms around her over her shoulders. "Keeping an eye on your man I see." She laughs. Elianna feels afflictive because every time she's around Fleur, she's reminded of <em>Yoongi Yoongi Yoongi </em>and the guilt that follows after is something she avoids- Elianna hopes he's okay, wherever he is. "Give me some." And Elianna let's Fleur take a bite of her pink candy floss.</p><p>An hour passes and as usual, Elianna and Jungkook had escaped from the noisy atmosphere to their own room for their own <em>business</em>.</p><p>"Let's go." Jungkook walks in front of her as Elianna closes the door behind them. "Why are you being so slow for? Did I hurt you?" He asks and rushes to her.</p><p>Elianna stifles a laugh as she hears the door shut. She takes out her phone, opening the camera and looks up at him. "No don't worry. But to be honest, we were <em>rough</em> today." But she adores it.</p><p>Elianna pushes him back as she sees Jungkook's cheeks flush. Hers do the same and she smiles. "I promise to make .. <em>achingly, slow, gentle</em> love to you next time."</p><p>"Shut your dirty mouth." Elianna says and a laugh leaves her as she lifts up her phone to take pictures of her boyfriend. He looks so praise worthy, she can't help it. The way his black hair is parted in the middle, slightly wavy,  the grin on his face which makes his nose crinkle, his wide eyes that Elianna swears she can see <em>stars</em> in, the wine coloured marks on his golden skin, everything is mesmerising about Jeon Jungkook.</p><p>Jungkook is about to reply and Elianna guesses he was going to say something along the lines of, <em>you're</em><em> the one with the dirty mouth</em> or <em>we were in bed just five seconds ago and </em><em>your</em><em> mouth was dirty!</em></p><p>"Stop!" Jungkook whines and covers his face, feeling shy.</p><p>Elianna has a teasing smile on her face as she continues to annoy him by taking pictures. He ends up running away from her, <em>STOP</em> still leaving his mouth.</p><p>Elianna sighs, still smiling like an idiot and she checks the group chat to see incoming messages.</p><p>
  <b>Group chat called: </b>
  <em>anpanmans</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From suckjin: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>whY ARE UUU NOT COMING TO THE PARTY SHIRA BABE</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From bff: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>becAuSe I dOnT wAnT tO</em>
</p><p><b>From bff: </b><br/><em>Jk I need to study </em>😭</p><p>
  <b>From bff: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>Why tf did I decide to do psychology</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From charming tae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>because you love psychology don't lie ... lying is a sin don't let thy soul be tempted!!!!!!!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From bff: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>The only liar here is jimin</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To group chat: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>what the heck did chim chim do</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From hopeful hoseok: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>He a liar</em>
</p><p><b>From namjoonie: </b><br/><em>LEAVE JIMINIE ALONE </em>😤</p><p>
  <b>From suckjin: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>shut up</em>
</p><p><b>From namjoonie: </b><br/><em>okay</em> 😂</p><p><b>From bff: </b><br/><em>He always has like half his jacket or shirt off and he loves showing off his biceps and then claims ITS AN ACCIDENT </em>😂</p><p>
  <b>From minekook: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>okay but why you complaining? we all love it</em>
</p><p><em>Bitch, where did you run off to?</em>- Elianna thinks and starts to walk downstairs, back to the party in the loud basement.</p><p>
  <b>From namjoonie: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>cue gay silence</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From chim chim: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm always caught in a lie</em>
</p><p>Elianna puts her phone away and finds Jungkook. He's strangely being loud with his arms wrapped around Jimin and Taehyung.</p><p>"<em>I have a beautiful girlfriend!</em>" He sings at the top of his voice as Elianna walks over to them, slightly confused. He's acting drunk but isn't.  Jungkook does not like alcohol.</p><p>Elianna wants to cover her face with her hands as Jungkook continues to sing loudly. She's surprised the two boys are dealing with him as they sway back and forth.</p><p><em>I have a beautiful boyfriend,</em> she says to no one but herself.</p><p>Her attention is taken away from her singing, wild boyfriend to the boy who comes up to her. It's a boy she's met a couple of times, she wouldn't call them <em>friends</em> but they're more than strangers.</p><p>They greet each other and move away from the dancing crowds which prevent them from talking. The two move to the side, standing opposite each other as they start to engage in small boring talk.</p><p>Throughout their conversation about <em>capitalism</em>, Elianna meets Jungkook's matching beige eyes from across the room. They eye each other, emotions everywhere such as turmoil and envy. Everything around them seems to fade.</p><p>Elianna forces herself to engage in the conversation with her friend and continues to talk. That's until she feels an arm wrap around her waist from behind.</p><p>It's of course, <em>Jungkook</em>.</p><p>"Jungkook this is-"</p><p>"<em>Hi</em>." Jungkook smiles quickly. "I need to borrow my girl." And with that he pulls Elianna away, his arm still around her.</p><p>Jungkook pulling her away and keeping his arms around her brings a smile to Elianna's face. Who knew there was a possessive, jealous side to her boyfriend?</p><p>"Is that Jimin's twin brother? He looks <em>exactly</em> like jimmy jammy but with silver hair."</p><p>Jungkook doesn't give her a chance to answer because his hands that were dancing on Elianna's lower back push her closer, pressing his lips against hers.</p><p>Elianna closes her eyes as she fists his shirt. His kiss is full of meaning and it screams <em>mine</em>. "I want you all to myself sorry." Jungkook says and he doesn't sound <em>sorry</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Knock knock.</em>
</p><p>As Jungkook waits for the door to open, he fishes out his phone and checks his messages. Since his phone is always on silent and his group chats are muted, he doesn't realise just how many messages he ends up receiving.</p><p><b>Group chat called: </b>jimin stans</p><p>
  <b>From taetae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>who on earth said I'm a stan of candy stick</em>
</p><p><b>Group chat renamed: </b>tae's followers</p><p>
  <b>From jin hyung: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>no thanks hoe</em>
</p><p><b>Group chat renamed: </b>jin's slaves</p><p>
  <b>From Namjoon: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>Thanks but no thanks</em>
</p><p><b>Group chat renamed: </b>Namjoon is the best leader</p><p>
  <b>From Shira: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>Let me change it</em>
</p><p><b>Group chat renamed: </b>vmin stans</p><p>
  <b>From jimmy jammy: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>who's vmin</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Shira: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>My dog</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From taetae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>yOU HAVE A DOG? LWJKDJSKJZKA</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To group chat: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>oh no</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To group chat: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>I see you online el</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From my girl: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>hiiiiiiiii</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To group chat: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>hi baby</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From jin hyung: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>gross</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Namjoon: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>Aw</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From taetae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>LET ME SEE THE DOG CALLED VMIN TAE TAE NEEDS TO SEE</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From Shira: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh ffs vmin is yours and jimin's ship name</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From jimmy jammy: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>... cool #vminforever</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From taetae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>... so no dog?</em>
</p><p><b>Group chat renamed: </b>vmin puppies</p><p>
  <b>From hobi: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>I THOUGHT EVERYONE AGREED JK WAS THE PUPPY OF THE GROUP???</em>
</p><p>The door opens as Jungkook puts away his phone.</p><p>His friend stands there with a barren look on his face and earphones dangling around his neck. Jungkook is here to see the most difficult friend he has. A young man with newly dyed black hair- matching his, round brown eyes that look more than ready to close and sleep, a button nose, pale smooth skin, a long silver earring, several in the other and a short figure dressed in a plum turtleneck and jeans, is what greets him at the door.</p><p>"How's it going?" He asks the younger boy as he lets his tall friend into his apartment. The door closes behind the two of them as they make eye contact again.</p><p>Jungkook groans as the door slams shut. Every sound around him seems to be giving him anxiety. "I'm fucked Yoongi." He admits.</p><p>Yoongi walks away from Jungkook's distraught state, his a contrast as he remains unbothered. He's stood on the other side of the room, wondering why his friends think he's a fucking therapist.</p><p>"Why?" Yoongi forces himself to ask, not wanting to know.</p><p>"I <em>fuck..</em>." Jungkook suddenly snaps and all of a sudden he's in front of Yoongi. "Why did you get me into this mess?" Jungkook bitterly asks and pushes his friend.</p><p>It's then that Yoongi notices what <em>love</em> has done to Jungkook. It's tearing but fulfilling him and that makes it deadly.</p><p>Jungkook's chest is heaving up and down, his sallow fists are clenched on either side of him. He's staring hard at the heather carpet, angry at Yoongi, himself and the world. But Yoongi is absolutely baffled. Yoongi used to be best friends with <em>wrath</em> so he should be able to calm people down, help release the anger and deal with the deadly sin but he can't, because he can barely control himself and his exhausting emotions.</p><p>Jungkook is too loyal.</p><p>Yoongi gulps and collects himself because Jungkook's push made him stumble backwards unexpectedly. His friend is strong and he knows it. "Woah... <em>Jungkook</em>, calm down. You're never angry ... who pissed you off?" Yoongi is oblivious to the fact that Jungkook is in a rare mood where fury is all he feels. Jungkook's always tired, joyful, optimistic, lost but never angry.</p><p>"I love her." Jungkook breathes out.</p><p>Jungkook's chest aches, his heart feels like it's about to pop out of it's place in his body where it's supposed to keep him alive.</p><p>Then there's Yoongi who stills with his drained eyes suddenly awake, because his friend is in a messy situation. Yoongi stares because he's been played <em>by</em> love, he's played <em>with</em> love and he's <em>in</em> love, so he understands his wistfulfriend and Jungkook's confession makes him take a step back.</p><p>"<em>You what</em>?" Yoongi asks, a little harsher than intended and he wants to apologise but he doesn't.</p><p>"Forget it." Jungkook waves his hand, dismissing his emotions and thoughts. Jungkook can't look at Yoongi because he knows tears will spring out of his eyes and he's holding them back which causes his throat to ache.</p><p>The <em>Yoongi</em> Elianna had mentioned turned out to be one of Jungkook's closest friends. They've known each other for years so Jungkook was aware of the story his girlfriend had explained to him. He didn't know how to tell her that he knows Yoongi more than anyone.</p><p>Jungkook had no idea the Yoongi he calls big brother was the boy Elianna felt guilty for playing with. Jungkook had no idea the girl Yoongi had mentioned, his ex friend was linked to the whole story.</p><p>But the Yoongi Elianna knew is very different to the Yoongi Jungkook <em>now</em> knows. Min Yoongi in the present lives a stable, healthy life. He has changed massively and is no longer selfish, relentless and stuck-up. He's affectionate in his own ways, gifted and understanding. Yoongi has a girlfriend called Glory, a job and a home... he's come a long way.</p><p>Yoongi pats Jungkook's shoulder and makes their eyes meet. "You need to stop feeling so bad, you didn't know she was going to bring me up. <em>So</em> <em>what</em> if we're friends .. she doesn't need to know." He tried to reassure Jungkook but it makes the guilt in himself worse.</p><p>"I'm not like you." Jungkook takes a seat on the leather couch, his legs spread- agony clear on his face from his furrowed brows and frowned lips. Yoongi notices the sourness in his voice and he really wants <em>bunny </em>Jungkook back. "I know what <em>loyalty</em> and <em>trust</em> means." Jungkook blurts out.</p><p>Yoongi knows Jungkook's right which is why there's silence. He's still slightly offended.</p><p>"Sorry. I just- I should've told her you're my friend." Jungkook looks at his friend apologetically and Yoongi nods with a smile.</p><p>Fifteen minutes pass as Yoongi and Jungkook continue their argumentative conversation. Jungkook is about to leave, his hand on the door until he hears Yoongi's desperate words.</p><p>"You have to do this for me Jungkook." His voice sounds like a plea and his dark eyes cannot meet Jungkook's anymore.</p><p>"I don't know if I can Yoongi." And Jungkook shuts the door, leaving Yoongi unintentionally alone.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna crosses one leg over the other as her coffeecoloured eyes wander around the hall. <em>Where the fuck is he? </em>she thinks.</p><p>Shira who's sat beside her nudges her legs. "I'll text him." And she takes out her phone.</p><p>Elianna nods, still tormented, barely listening to her friends. Jungkook should be here by now, he's usually early to everything.</p><p>The biggest summer, Shakespeare written play at their university is about to start and two of Jungkook's biggest friends are in it. Speaking of which, Jin and Taehyung hide behind the gloomy curtains, looking at the rising audience. The audience makes their eyes widen and Elianna can hear Jin say '<em>wow yeah</em>!' Their wandering eyes catch Elianna's and she puts her thumbs up, wishing them <em>good luck</em>.</p><p>Jimin returns with drinks from the drink machine for Elianna, Shira and Namjoon. His pink hair is slowly fading and Elianna feels even more depressed. He takes a seat and questions where the hell <em>Jungkook</em>-<em>sshi</em> is. Elianna's petty irritation seems to increase at his question because she doesn't know where the hell her boyfriend is.</p><p>Five minutes remain until the play starts and Elianna texts and calls Jungkook several times, along with her three friends sat next to her. They all get no reply.</p><p>Jungkook eventually makes it just as Elianna turns her head around to see how the seats had filled up. He walks in through the double doors, shaking out his ebony jacket.</p><p>He spots them sat on the front row and Elianna spots something else, his open zipper. Jungkook takes the empty seat on Elianna's right that she had saved for him. He thanks her and puts his phone on silent. His hands run though his hair, sweeping it out of his red eyes.</p><p>Jungkook looks at Elianna as his hands push themselves into his pockets. He leans back in his seat with his legs apart. "They weren't going to let me in because I was late." He tells their friends.</p><p>"Why are you late?" Elianna asks, trying not to show her irritation at his obliviousness. She stares ahead as the lights dim down.</p><p>Jungkook's boot taps against the wooden floorboards. He clicks his tongue and gazes ahead at the stage. "I had a ... thing." He replies, uneasily and quietly.</p><p>Elianna sits up straight and plays with the silver ring on her index finger, a ring she stole from <em>hers</em> <em>truly</em>. "You couldn't come a little earlier to wish your best friend good luck?" She scoffs.</p><p>"Taehyung? He's not in the play."</p><p>Elianna wants to scoff again because Jungkook is not acting like himself today. He never seems to tell her what's bothering him so she ignores the uneasy feeling. Instead, she chooses to focus on how itchy her jumper is. "<em>He's directing it</em>." She bluntly states.</p><p>"Oh right."</p><p>And the curtains open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook is <em>happy</em>.</p><p>With Elianna.</p><p>He doesn't remember the last time he felt so content with being alive. It's taken Jungkook a while to know what he has and to feel gratitude with his long life.</p><p>Jungkook no longer wishes for his life to be different or to get rid of his mundane routine, he doesn't think about how escapism was once the key to happiness.</p><p>He knows exactly why people want to fall in <em>love</em> now and the importance people believe it has. Jungkook never knew the real meaning of love until Elianna walked into his life. Because love makes you stumble through life with your best friend, it makes you laugh and smile with someone else and it creates a mutual feeling of accepting each other's flaws and before you know it, you'll be seeing fucking galaxies in your lovers eyes.</p><p>There's just something about waking up- knowing you're loved and cared for by someone you learn from everyday. There's nothing like the feeling you get when waking up with that person, intertwined in each other's presence so much that it feels disruptive when the other is not there. The feeling of walking together with your hands held or the rush from heated, warm but wistful kisses and touches.</p><p>A million thoughts on love and it's impact runs through Jungkook's tranquil mind as he wakes up one bleak, spring morning.</p><p>Jungkook's back lies on the bed with his arms around his girlfriend. He holds her close to his bare chest, her loving presence along with her warmth makes Jungkook feel like a <em>morning</em> person.</p><p>Elianna's head lies on Jungkook's chest as his fingers start to play with her soft locks of shadowy hair. Her eyes are shut close and Jungkook can feel her small, steady breaths. He pushes his leg in between hers, skin against skin and his palm rests at the back of her head. </p><p>His hand moves to her face, tucking her hair behind her ear as his eyes gaze upon her sleeping form. Jungkook can't believe how lucky he is, she's <em>his </em>and he's taken aback by her beauty. Her naturally long eyelashes, her smooth golden skin, her pierced ears, her sharp jawline that he runs his finger across, her soft oh <em>so</em> <em>soft</em> lips, her collarbone and even her chipped fingernails. He sees nothing but perfection when it comes to Elianna.</p><p>Jungkook loves waking up with Elianna. Him and her lying under her white sheets, in her quiet apartment, close and lustful, is exactly what he needs everyday. </p><p>He feels hot, flustered under the covers with his girlfriends body against his. He wants to move and open the window but he's lazy- not willing to move away.</p><p>Eventually, ten minutes later, Jungkook forces himself to get out of the balmy, inviting bed and he opens the round painted window. The immediate rush of cold air in the morning is felt against his immensechest. Jungkook walks back to the bed, snuggling into Elianna once again, feeling less stuffy. All he can smell, feel, see is <em>her</em> and he's never going to complain.</p><p>As soon as he gets back into the bed, Elianna moves away whilst dragging most of the duvet with her as she moves to the far side of the bed. <em>She must be awake,</em> Jungkook thinks. Jungkook lifts up his head, lying on his sore back and he puts his hand under his shirt, giving her a baffled look, wanting her back in his arms.</p><p>Jungkook now feels cold and is too lazy to get up and close the window, <em>it requires</em> <em>too much effort</em>. So he moves closer to the girl who stole the covers, along with his heart.</p><p>Jungkook's front presses against Elianna's back as he wraps his arms around her from behind, she leans into him immediately, their legs automatically intertwining again as they lie together. "Where do you think you're going?" Jungkook says in her ear. It's now that he realises how deep his voice is in the morning and he coughs.</p><p>Jungkook hears a hum leave Elianna's lips as she turns around in his arms. Jungkook's heart goes crazy when their cocoa eyes meet before she flutters a devoted kiss to the top of his shirt where his bare chest can be seen. Her lips against his skin creates a feeling Jungkook didn't know existed.</p><p>Elianna curls up against Jungkook's chest, closing her eyes. "I think we should stay in bed today." Her voice is a soft mumble. She sounds drained and the way she's clutching onto Jungkook's shirt, shows she wants to stay in bed all day.</p><p>"You think so?" Jungkook asks.</p><p>Elianna nods cutely, her head still on his chest. "Yes please."</p><p>"Nah, we have to be productive." Jungkook looks down at Elianna, his eyes holding amusement as her brows furrow when she hears his statement. "It's not the weekend." He decides to tease her.</p><p>"It's not? Wasn't it Friday yesterday?"</p><p>It was and today's Saturday. Friday was spent celebrating a successful play that Jin was a part of, by going to a packed party. Everyone enjoyed a fun Friday night.</p><p>Jungkook loves to mess with Elianna. "No El, it's Monday and we have class." He places his hand overs her which is a fist.</p><p>"<em>For fuck sake</em>." Elianna groans, her voice suddenly loud. She moves away from Jungkook with her eyes still closed. "Wake me up in ten minutes." She whispers and clutches the sheets tightly.</p><p>Then, Elianna groans again and lies on her back. She stares up at the ceiling with her eyes half open. "Actually no ... it's going to take me <em>forever</em> to get ready." She thinks out loud to herself.</p><p>Jungkook tries not to laugh out loud because his girlfriend is believing his lie, she really doesn't know what day it is. "Why?" He asks.</p><p>"Because! You're here." Elianna blurts out and sits up, rubbing her eyes. "And you distract me." She says with an odd look.</p><p>Jungkook has a small smile on his face because Elianna looks adorable right now. She's sitting up in bed, her back arched as her small, weary eyes barely open to look at him. She's biting her lips and the messy bun on her head is falling apart. Jungkook's shirt on Elianna shows off her acute collarbone, her smooth skin and Jungkook wants to pull her closer so he can kiss every inch of her honey like sweet skin.</p><p>"How?" Jungkook raises a brow.</p><p>"Because you just sit there and stare at me with those eyes that hold the fucking galaxy in them. Our eye contact makes me nervous and it's very intimate as you know ... so then, we would probably end up fucking each other's brains out. We'd never end up leaving the bed and therefore, no degree for us, <em>no</em> <em>future</em>!" Elianna explains, swinging her legs at the edge of the bed as she used her hands to create more dramatisation. </p><p>Jungkook bursts out in laughter because it's <em>true</em> and Elianna looks over her shoulder, a massive, uncontrollable smile spreads across her lips as she hears the sound of her lovers infectious laughter.</p><p>"Like <em>you</em> don't distract me." Jungkook replies, sitting up against the headboard.</p><p>Elianna forces herself to get out of bed and she shoves away the covers which somehow ends up on Jungkook's <em>face</em>. He's glad because he's no longer cold.</p><p>She moves to her wardrobe and starts to pick out clothes which include a pair of grey sweatpants. "How?" Elianna asks, continuing to look through her cluttered clothes.</p><p>Elianna disappears into the small bathroom- arriving with a toothbrush in her mouth. She listens to Jungkook's answer as he starts. "Like you said, our eye contact is intimate. But it's not my fault you're so <em>addicting</em>. I want to talk to you all the time, ask you questions, cuddle with you, kiss you all the time, lie in bed with you. Even when I'm supposed to be studying, all I want to do is grab a blanket- wrap you in it and take you home."</p><p>"You're just-" Jungkook looks away because he notices how the room has turned quiet. "You're distracting and I'm greedy for you."</p><p>"But I love it." Jungkook shrugs.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p><em>Say it out loud Jungkook! </em>he shouts at himself internally.</p><p>Elianna stands there, gaping at him, still dressed in her shorts as toothpaste starts to leak down her chin. Jungkook is certain he sees millions of hearts in her eyes. "<em>See, </em>you're distracting me right now!" She points at him, amused and runs back to the bathroom.</p><p>Elianna turns around and is actually about to get changed. Jungkook's eyes widen when she takes off her shorts and his shirt. Should he let her get ready and go to class or should he tell her he's joking?</p><p>Jungkook finally lets himself laugh out loud at the clueless and tired look on Elianna's face. "<em>Hey baby</em> .. I was kidding. Put your clothes back on and get back in bed with me." He says through giggles and waves his long arm at her.</p><p>"You what?" Elianna scoffs, giving him a puzzled look as she buttons up a flannel from her closet. "We have class, <em>come on</em>!"</p><p>"I was messing, it's <em>Saturday</em>." A smile threatens to slip onto Jungkook's face but he controls himself because the death glare Elianna shoots at him, scares him. "Let's spend the day in bed." He drags out his sentence, whining like a child and he waves his arms at her to come cuddle with him.</p><p>Elianna stares at Jungkook. Her eyes wide as a blank look takes over her dazzling face. "Tell me you're joking." Her voice is calm. <em>Kookie what have you done?-</em> he thinks to himself. "You didn't just make me get out of bed for nothing."</p><p>Jungkook smiles, his teeth showing as he sits up properly. "I'm sorry Elianna, baby." His voice is soft and full of so much <em>love</em>. </p><p>"Don't call me baby, ugh." Elianna takes off her flannel before putting on her previous clothes. Curse words leave her lips as she drags herself around, knackered.</p><p>"You can sleep by yourself now." Elianna stands at the edge of the bed. Her tone is mocking Jungkook and he knows she's joking. "Go find a new cuddle buddy ... <em>wait</em> this is my bed." She realises and kicks Jungkook, glaring at him. "Hey shitface, get out of my bed." She pokes her finger in Jungkook's side which causes him to move, letting out a little shout.</p><p>Jungkook pouts. "Shitface .. ouch, do I really?" He asks.</p><p>"No. I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life." Elianna breathes out and the two of them make eye contact.</p><p>Jungkook smirks. "You're being sarcastic." And he tries to ignore the rapid beat of his heart.</p><p>"I'm actually not." The tone of her voice is serious and she crawls back into the bed. She lies down, away from Jungkook, right at the edge with her back facing him. If Jungkook nudged her, she would most likely topple to the floor.</p><p>"Eliannanananananananana."</p><p>"Shut up." Elianna's voice is muffled by the covers and she sounds very irritated. This makes Jungkook feel bad but <em>proud</em> that she actually believed him. "I'm never going to be able to go back to sleep now." She heaves out a sigh.</p><p>Jungkook sighs and leans on his side, staring at her back. "Come here please. I miss you." He does, every second of everyday.  </p><p>Jungkook smiles when he sees Elianna give in, another smile on her lips because of him. Seeing her smile so often is heavenly. Suddenly it's like the sun has come out and the clouds have made space for the blue skies to be seen, the breeze hitting your skin. It's the feeling of finishing school for a long summer. It's the feeling of seeing a golden retriever happy, jumpy on the streets. Its the feeling of knowing you're going to have a good day. It's definitely the feeling of positive, jubilant things. It's the feeling when you realise maybe, love does <em>win</em>.</p><p>Elianna yawns and sits up before sitting on top of Jungkook. Her legs straddle either side of him as her small hands rest on Jungkook's lower chest. "We don't need to sleep." She tilts her head and leans down to kiss him.</p><p>Their lips meet and they share a kiss that's full of softness and promises- promises of <em>love</em>. Jungkook finds himself holding onto Elianna as she clutches him close.</p><p>After a heated kiss, Elianna lies down slowly and cuddles into Jungkook's side. She brings her head to rest beside him and the couple stare at each other. The eye contact being shared is intimate.</p><p>Elianna glances at Jungkook's lips. "I really do think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Her voice is a sudden whisper. She seems out of control of her emotions as she stares at him lovingly.</p><p>Jungkook's eyes rake down his girlfriend's face and his lips curve upwards a little. "Stop being poetic like Taehyung."</p><p>"Why hasn't that boy written a poem about you yet?" Elianna scoffs and plays with the silver hoop in his ear. The two of them think about Taehyung, he's an important man in their lives. He's probably reading a long book written by Shakespeare right this minute.</p><p>"Let's be honest .. he's probably written a poem about Shira and Jin's unrequited love."</p><p>"I would write one about you Jeon Jungkook." Elianna grins and she snickers. "The boy with hard muscles but soft kisses."</p><p>Jungkook laughs. <em>That's correct,</em> he thinks to himself.</p><p>Jungkook's heart is racing and he wishes it would stop because it adds to his nerves. "My poem about you would only hold three words." <em>Calm down Kookie you got this!</em>- he tells himself mentally.</p><p>"Elianna is stupid." Elianna seems oblivious and Jungkook's bewildered, he thought she'd get what he was hinting at but she continues to guess the three words. "Elianna is horny, hm <em>true</em>. Elianna is smelly or Elianna and Jungkook." She suggests and they're completely different to what Jungkook is hiding.</p><p>"No." Jungkook's tone is full of serious emotion and this catches Elianna's attention as she looks up at him. Jungkook looks back at her, taking in her jawline, her long eyelashes. The back of his knuckles caress her cheek as he tucks her hair behind her pierced ear.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>
  <em>Kookie! You did it!</em>
</p><p>There's an expected silence and Jungkook smiles. He prepared himself for this moment and he's more than okay. "You don't need to say it back, it's okay."</p><p>
  <em>Maybe one day, you will.</em>
</p><p>Elianna breaks eye contact but holds him closer,  staying quiet. "I just want you to know that there are so many different sides to you and I love every single one of them."</p><p>Finally, he kisses her forehead and reminds her. "I really love you." His voice is sincere. He's never felt this much love for a person and he's proud of himself for finding Elianna out of the seven billion people out there, <em>he</em> got to fall in love with her and he loves <em>love</em>.</p><p>And although, Elianna didn't say it back, Jungkook is glad he told her how he truly feels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elianna is <em>happy</em>.</p><p>With Jungkook.</p><p>The happiness that swarms her insides is what she focuses on as she walks down the street. The looks on people's faces, the crowded paths, the big buildings and the chatter is all a blur to Elianna. Because her mind is consumed by a boy that's hers with dark hair and brown eyes. A boy who loves <em>her</em>.</p><p>She tries her best to stop the smile begging to spread across her lips and she looks at her shoes. Elianna knocks into Jin's shoulder as they walk side by side.</p><p>Butterflies form in her stomach as she walks alongside one of her best friends. They're walking in silence- both thinking about different things. She's sure Jin is thinking about his next audition or maybe Namjoon and his mixed signals. However, Elianna is thinking about <em>love</em>.</p><p>Love and it's influence.</p><p>And she doesn't want to call the nervous, thrilled, overjoyed feeling she's experiencing <em>love</em> as she walks to Hoseok's dance studio. Elianna has a habit of keeping emotions hidden, especially when they confuse her or leave her dazed.</p><p>She's on her way to watch Jungkook dance for the first time. She's been asking him to show her some moves and he's finally prepared something with the boys for her.</p><p>She thinks it's adorable how much effort he puts into dancing and how he's been practising choreography for her especially.</p><p>Ten minutes pass as the duo walk on the pavement, they come to a stop as they realise that they're lost, they came with no directions and their friends proved that they were useless. They fish out their silent phones to text the group chat to help them.</p><p>After Jin whines loudly for a couple more minutes, Elianna receives helpful directions from Hoseok and they start walking again. Elianna tells Jin off for complaining so much, <em>my</em> <em>legs hurt!</em>- is all the tall man has been whinging about.</p><p>They find a plain, white painted building which surprises them by its massive size so much, that they don't notice the tiny boy at the front entrance- Jimin.</p><p>The candy floss boy waves his hands at them- an excited smile on his face as he runs towards them. He immediately jumps into Jin's arms as they share a favourable, caring hug.</p><p>Jimin sniffles and Elianna smiles as she notices how ill he still looks. She hasn't seen him all week because he couldn't get out of bed. His cherry nose, his weary eyes contrast with his wide beaming smile.</p><p>It's now Elianna's turn to be attacked by a hug from the boy. She wraps her arms around him as they rock back and forth. The hug makes her feel much warmer.</p><p>Jin wraps his arm around Jimin's shoulder as the three of them walk into the building.</p><p>Elianna squeals when she notices a tiny ponytail in Jimin's hair. <em>Why the fuck are you so cute?</em>- she questions.</p><p>Jimin leads them to a sparse room whilst maintaining a conversation about dolphins. The door clicks open and the first thing Elianna notices is the long wall covered with glossy mirrors- the other walls are painted white and the floor has wooden floorboards.</p><p>The dance studio is bigger than she expected, refreshing too because of the air conditioning. The three young familiar men inside the room look like professional dancers. Their joggers, their hats and their stance, how smooth and cool. It's then that Elianna realises, Hoseok <em>is</em> a professional dancer.</p><p>Hoseok embraces her and Jin first, hugging them at the same time and Elianna's head bumps into her best friends <em>hard</em>. "Your massive head hurts, can you not-"</p><p>Elianna walks away from her friends, walks past Taehyung, poking the side of his stomach which makes him flinch and to Jungkook. She's about to greet him until Jimin accidentally turns on the music.</p><p>"Let's just start, I'm excited." Hoseok jumps up and down.</p><p>"Come on, let's watch." Elianna says to Jin who seems lost.</p><p>Elianna grabs his forearm and his eyes go wide. "Bitch I can dance too, let me go." And he removes her grip before dancing silly.</p><p>Taehyung takes his hands out of his pockets before stopping Jin's ridiculous dancing, which consisted of him waving his arms around and an even more <em>ridiculous</em> facial expression. It made Jungkook giggle so Elianna smiled. " Okay enough of that." Taehyung pushes Jin away and fixes his cap.</p><p>"Here's something we've practiced." Hoseok announces and claps his hands together. Elianna compliments his outfit which catches him by surprise. "Christ! Thank you. I love your face." His denim shorts and tucked white shirt with the accessory of a bright random key ring is unique and appreciative. </p><p>Jimin starts to squat, his ivory summer hat falling off his head as Jin and Elianna take a seat against the wall, sitting cross legged. "<em>Let's get it!</em>" Jungkook jumps.</p><p>Jungkook won't meet Elianna's burning gaze and it brings a smirk to her lips. He's <em>shy</em> and it's the cutest thing on earth. He keeps fidgeting by not standing in the same spot or walking in circles with his hands in the pockets of his raven shorts, and he's distracting himself with his odd friends by hitting Jimin or Tae. It makes Elianna remember the first time she met him and how innocent, quiet and hesitant he was to talk to her. Both of them never knew what that night would have become. Elianna's chest aches because of the shock she feels at the fact that their shared night grew into something sensational.</p><p>As she takes another longing look at Jungkook- she's reminded of what he confessed to her. Maybe that's why he's feeling shy. <em>I love you</em>- rings in her ears through Jungkook's deep, lovely whisper. Suddenly she wants to repeat that day. She wants to whisk him away and lay in bed with him. His presence is all she needs to make her feel better.</p><p>The music starts. Elianna nudges Jin to stop dancing and to watch their friends perform. Hoseok has serious skills which is obvious and Elianna hopes that whenever he performs or teaches, he is praised for his talented dancing. Jimin is new to dancing but the effort he puts into the things he's passionate about, shows through his delicate moves. Taehyung moves elegantly and carefully, taking his time as he feels the music. The way his hands move according to the music is satisfying.</p><p>And lastly, the way Jungkook moves takes Elianna's breath away. Smoothly, slow but fast at the same time as the music takes him away. His sharp moves are consistent and the way his hands, legs move according to his beautiful body is full of talent. There's no doubt his skills would attract attention. He's so good at everything he does and her thoughts about his complex dancing fades away when she sees her boyfriend do a <em>body roll</em>. She gulps and sits up quickly.</p><p>"Urm-"</p><p>The music finishes and so does the boys' dance. Jin and Elianna stand up immediately. The boys stand in front of them, sweaty as their chests move up and down- their breathing heavy after dancing.</p><p>Elianna is flustered, she feels <em>hot</em> and she never knew all she needed in life was to see Jungkook do a body roll. The look he gives her straight after, a hint of amusement in his dark eyes as he bites his lip, watching her doesn't help her reaction. He's sweaty and out of breath, pushing his hands through his hair which makes her gulp harshly.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>!" Jin beams as he claps loudly- his voice echoic.</p><p>Elianna claps too, proud of her best friends and boyfriend. She gives them all a high five before stepping in front of Jungkook.</p><p>She meets his gaze as they stand in front of each other, brown meeting brown and once again, Elianna gets lost in the galaxy of Jungkook's eyes. He tilts his head as he waits for her to speak, looking down at her with a warmhearted smile.</p><p>"I think your mother would be really proud of you." Is what she mentions after collecting her thoughts. Elianna hopes she said the <em>right</em> thing and from the surprised, cheerful smile that appears on Jungkook's lips, she knows she has.</p><p>Elianna believes Jungkook's mother would cheer him on with whatever he achieved in life, support him and help him through decisions, even the smallest ones ... if she was still alive. she would have given every bit of her love to her son, being his best friend and mentor. Jungkook really does deserve all the love and when Elianna looks around the room, taking in the idiotic boys' smiles- she's certain he's showered with love from his good friends.</p><p>Jungkook lifts both his hands and Elianna presses her palms against his as they interlock both of their fingers together. He pulls her closer, their hands still raised.</p><p>"I love you." Jungkook says. The <em>truth</em> in his voice makes Elianna's eyes close in content. She grips his hands much tighter. They share a passionate kiss that was quite hard to pull away from. </p><p>Taehyung choking on his water is what happens next. He choked after hearing Jungkook's three meaningful words which causes them to turn into a state of worry.</p><p>"Why the hell are you choking?" Jimin shouts angrily and runs, nearly tripping over Jin's feet before rubbing Taehyung's back.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna folds the laundry and places the basket on the kitchen counter. She glances at Jungkook who's sprawled out on her couch- he looks distraught and uneasy.</p><p>As she continues to fold her clothes, she asks <em>what's wrong</em>. Jungkook sits up a little with his long legs spread. He tosses his phone beside him lazily and doesn't meet her questioning gaze. "There's something that's been on my mind." He admits.</p><p>Elianna is glad she asked, otherwise he would've stayed quiet.</p><p>"Go on." Elianna says.</p><p>"When I first told Tae about you, he acted like he's known you his whole life. He talked about you like you've had <em>something</em> before. Do you have <em>history</em> together?"</p><p>Elianna is taken aback by Jungkook's question. He's interested in something from a long tine ago which means it's been on his mind for a while. The topic of <em>Elianna and Taehyung</em> has never come up before so Elianna clears her throat, walking to her pleasant boyfriend and standing in front of him, ready to tell him a story from the past.</p><p>Elianna analyses Jungkook's face as he waits for her response. "He was my first." She breathes out and she notices Jungkook's eyes widening a little. <em>This is awkward,</em> she feels but quickly continues.</p><p>"We were each other's first sexual experience." Elianna explains and gulps. Hopefully he reacts rationally to her confession. "It was a no feelings, <em>I'll help you</em> kind of thing where we just ... you know. After that, we never talked about it again. We didn't want to over complicate things or want anything more from each other." She finishes- wanting to keep it short, simple.</p><p>What she had with Taehyung was nothing messy. They experimented with each other, decided they didn't want anything complex and went off with their own paths. They stayed as nothing but friends. Elianna can't see a life without Taehyung because he's helped her to grow.</p><p>Elianna expects Jungkook to nod and say <em>okay</em> but how he reacts makes her brows raise and her chest tighten. "Who haven't you fucked in this town?" He mutters under his breath.</p><p>"What?" Elianna is in disbelief as she thinks for a few seconds, <em>maybe my ears are deceiving me</em>. "Are you seriously implying that I'm a slut?" She gapes at her lover.</p><p>"No." Jungkook immediately responds and maintains eye contact with her. "But seriously ... name one boy you haven't fucked."</p><p>"Jimin, Jin, <em>what the hell</em>!" Elianna shows her clear anger and shock at Jungkook. "I can't believe you think of me like that. How can you call your own girlfriend a slut?" She clenches her fists.</p><p>"I never said that word once."</p><p>Earlier on, he said <em>I love you</em> and now he's disgusted by her.</p><p>"You didn't have to!" Elianna almost laughs in his face. "I get enough of people calling me names, thinking I'm the kind of girl who doesn't have feelings or a heart. Who does nothing but play with boys. Everyone sees me negatively .. but I choose to ignore that. But how can you ignore assumptions when it comes from the one person you trust, admire and care for?" She shouts.</p><p>Elianna wants to tug at her hair and scream curse words. She's never been able to handle her petty anger. "The one person you expect to see you differently, sees you in the same fucking way as everybody else." And it's the harsh truth.</p><p>Jungkook stands up. "Elianna I'm sorry-" He starts.</p><p>Elianna sees how he reaches out for her but she starts to walk away from him, still mad. "You should be .. just leave me alone."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elianna has always loved parties.</p><p>She loved walking out of her irksome house with hysteria buzzing in her veins and strong perfume in the air, on her way to meet her friends. Parties became a part of Elianna's lifestyle from a young age due to the friends she decided to hang out with, they were a bad influence and most of them saw no value of education. This lead to her drinking alcohol, meeting toxic people, dancing like it was her last night on earth, making friends and all the bizarre, drunk things that come along with a party of teenagers ... becoming common in her life.</p><p>She enjoys being popular and having a reputation in her small town full of strange people ... it makes her feel prideful. She likes the satisfaction gained from people knowing her and arriving to her parties. Elianna loves having people come up to her, thanking her for the party and gaining compliments for the types of parties she throws.</p><p>She's well known for the wrong things and she's starting to realise that this kind of life is not what she wants anymore.</p><p>And it shocks her.</p><p>This is what her thoughts consist of when she looks at Jungkook from across the room, the boy with a heart of gold and most importantly, the boy she gets to call hers. <em>Who would've thought?</em>- she almost laughs at herself. She hopes she doesn't take him for granted- she's trying not to. He's standing with the boys, a glass of whiskey in his hand as he laughs loudly with no care in the world. For once, he's tipsy and carefree at a party.</p><p>Jungkook being drunk is a different side to her boyfriend which Elianna had not yet experienced. She loves exploring new aspects about people. Once again, she's reminded of the fact that everyone has their appearance and their reality, as well as their different sides in different situations.</p><p>For example, when Jungkook is happy, his nose scrunches cutely- he finds it hard not to show his content and he usually keeps physically close to Elianna. However, when Jungkook is disappointed or sad, he likes to be alone and he stays very quiet.</p><p>Elianna's heart jumps when she hears her boyfriend's laughter, he's enjoying his time with their friends which makes her sip her glass of water with a smile. Elianna is deciding not to drink today which is something she rarely does. <em>Jungkook is more important than getting drunk</em>- she told herself as she declined the cup of alcohol.</p><p>Elianna thinks about how she'd rather be at her apartment with Jungkook, instead of at a tedious party with people who are too busy being lovers with alcohol, who don't realise they're wasting their nights away.</p><p>Elianna craves to be at home with her human lover, have his sleepy head on her lap as she plays with his shadowy hair, trying her best to make him laugh and smile. She wants to spend time with him, just the two of them, where they discover more about each other continuously, making them fall harder and harder for the destined souls they exposed to each other.</p><p>Elianna's chestnut eyes glance around the room where close proximity is normal, she feels stuffy and wants to go outside even though it's raining. She catches sight of Shira and Jin dancing on the dance floor, different from the other strangers. Instead of hands on waists, hands on shoulders and rocking back and forth to love songs, they stand in the middle, waving their hands and legs as they sing at the top of their voices.</p><p>Elianna is happy to see them enjoying their time together until she catches sight of Namjoon who's watching them from the top of the stairs. He looks away from them, twirling his drink in his hand as a sad expression forms on his face. <em>It's too late</em>- Elianna thinks to herself. Jin fell in love with Namjoon years ago, but it was unrequited. What Jin feels for Shira is seen as a joke but may actually be hidden, real feelings from childhood.</p><p>Taehyung and Jimin who are both dressed in double denim, sit together on the couch- not allowing anyone else to whilst laughing at something on their phones. When Elianna went up to see what was so funny, she saw memes. <em>BROSKI</em>- is what Taehyung shouted, hugging Jimin when he had tears flowing down his cheeks from laughing too hard.</p><p>When Elianna's attention is back on Jungkook- she notices how he's in a strange mood. Firstly, he's never tipsy, even his best friend Taehyung found it weird, claiming that it's <em>bizarre</em>. Secondly, Jungkook looks stressed and there's definitely something on his mind. But Elianna wouldn't know, he never tells her anything. Which is why he's turning to lethal alcohol.</p><p>Tonight, Elianna talked to Taehyung (who was not having the time of his life because of his infected piercing) about Jungkook, asking if he's okay and if he's got any idea about why Jungkook decided to be bold tonight and drink a lot. But Jungkook appeared out of nowhere, tipsy and giggly as he picked Taehyung up from behind, pushing him away harshly before kissing Elianna, claiming her as his and <em>only</em> his.</p><p>Elianna found it stupid. She found it so stupid it made her want to scream at her boyfriend. She is not an object that he can claim whenever and wherever. She should've known her confession about her history with Taehyung would cause problems. She hates bringing up pointless things from the past.</p><p>Elianna furrows her brows when she sees Taehyung and Jungkook waving their arms together. It's bizarre because Jungkook has no reason to be jealous. Since Jungkook is the one who told Elianna that Taehyung is still hung over his ex girlfriend, a girl he chose to let go of. The girl and Taehyung apparently tried to stay in contact with a <em>hi how are you</em> friendship but they faded out. </p><p>Elianna greets a friend of hers she hasn't talked to in years. It's a friend from childhood who's shoes seem brighter than her future, he'd get on well with Hoseok.</p><p>They engage in a conversation and Elianna's eyes find Jungkook's figure as he dances. Their eyes meet through the uplifting crowd and her heart aches more.</p><p>His eyes darken- staring at her with emotions that hold jealousy and possession. Elianna gulps because Jungkook stops what he's doing just to study the situation, Elianna talking to her childhood friend. But to Jungkook it's- <em>Elianna talking to a boy who she could potentially hook up with</em>. Jungkook's jealous and Elianna sighs.</p><p>Elianna pursues her lips, giving him an unbothered look to piss her boyfriend off more and she fakes a smile, laughing loudly at what her friend had said.</p><p>Elianna's piercing eyes drift away from Jungkook- deciding that his jealousy is not worth <em>overthinking</em> about. But when she spots him through the crowd, his beige hoodie coming into sight along with his messy hair and golden skin, her hands turn into aghast fists.</p><p>What she sees puts her off guard. <em>How fucking petty of you Jeon Jungkook!</em>- is what she thinks to herself. He's in the company of a girl with blonde shoulder length hair and beautiful azure eyes. It's clear she's into him as lust fills her eyes. There's no doubt the girl is pretty but Elianna feels nothing but fury when Jungkook leans in closer to her, laughing and purposely trying to piss Elianna off.</p><p><em>You really don't trust me, do you?</em>- she thinks and her heart hurts.</p><p>"Excuse me." Elianna quickly interrupts, forcing a smile on her flushed face at her friend before taking hurried steps towards Jungkook. Elianna has always been fierce, protective over the ones she ... <em>admired</em>, so she feels no guilt when grabbing her boyfriend's arm roughly- dragging him away from a flirtatious girl who was trying to touch him. She does <em>not</em> feel bad for interrupting their useless conversation.</p><p>She brings Jungkook to the side, letting go of his arm as he stands in front of her- confused and still a little tipsy. "What do you think you're doing?" Elianna questions Jungkook, using her hands as a gesture to express her frustration. <em>I can't wait to see what excuse he comes up with,</em> she thinks to herself.</p><p>Jungkook scoffs as his perfect brows furrow, leaning back away from her. "Whatever it is that you're doing." He throws back at Elianna.</p><p>Elianna stares at the boy consumed with alcohol, in front of her and she tries her best not to laugh in his face. "You're flirting with her!"</p><p>Jungkook scratches the back of his dark hair as his tongue skims across his teeth. "So it's fine when you do the same but when it's me-"</p><p>Elianna is so tired with the conversation that she stops caring whether or not people of the party, are listening to their talk that turned into an envious argument really fast. "He's my fucking friend." Elianna seethes, glaring at him.</p><p>Jungkook scoffs, again. "Yeah that's what they all say."</p><p>Elianna maintains eye contact with Jungkook and he eventually looks away when he realises how mad she is. "Wow, you really don't fucking trust me." Her anger fades into sadness and Elianna would much rather break someones heart than be the one feeling emotions and <em>becoming</em> heartbroken.</p><p>Elianna hits the side of her thigh, trying to stay collected. "It's fine go on, make her your one night stand just like you did with me."</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna made her way home after her and Jungkook's trivial argument, she was desperate to go home and cry, Elianna isn't a crier. She didn't bother saying <em>bye</em> to her friends and hopes that none of them noticed her leaving in a rushing mess.</p><p>So she stumbles into her house after a ten minute walk, taking in the empty house and the dull hallway whilst she kicks off her shoes. Elianna opens her father's bedroom door to see him sleeping peacefully with her younger siblings, hot tears prick her eyes because of the heavy amount of emotion she's feeling.</p><p>Elianna drags herself to her bedroom door and stands there, her breathing uneven- the look on her face is blank as her emotions build up internally. Jealousy, sadness, frustration, anger and something else she can't say out loud, it terrifies her. Tears rush down her cheeks without her realising and usually, when she's angry she feels the need to be violent through actions that involve throwing her possessions.</p><p>But this time, she leans her forehead on the wooden door as her eyes squeeze painfully, her fists on either side as she tries to keep in her sobs.</p><p>Elianna leaves the house minutes later, deciding that she needs to get out and take another walk. She finds herself at Taehyung's apartment.</p><p>She calls herself <em>pathetic </em>when she realises she's still crying and the rough pads of her fingers rub at her eyes, wiping away her tears. She knocks.</p><p>"Elianna, come in." A familiar boxy smile immediately makes her feel better.</p><p>"Thanks." She says as he opens the door for her and the first thing she notices when walking into his neat apartment is the boy sleeping on Taehyung's couch.</p><p>The frustration she felt towards Jungkook evaporates into affection when she looks at him. He's curled up in a ball, lying down on the couch on his side. His mouth is slightly open and his lovely eyelashes are on display. He's still dressed in his clothes with a blanket on top that's about to fall off. Elianna wants to run to him, smooth out his hair, make sure his piercings aren't hurting him, fluff his pillow and whisper the things she wouldn't have the guts to tell him when he's awake.</p><p>Elianna follows Taehyung to the table and chairs in the kitchen and they both take a seat. Elianna shuffles awkwardly as she takes in the blue interior of the kitchen. She's surprised to see Taehyung managing his life well, keeping his apartment spotless and organised.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Taehyung asks as he leans back in his chair.</p><p>Elianna groans, running her hands down her face, allowing her true feelings to be out there. Taehyung is someone she can be honest with and she high fives herself mentally for keeping the guy close to her heart. "Not really ... I hate fighting with him." She admits.</p><p>Taehyung hums. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>Elianna sits up in her seat with her hands in her lap. It's been a while since she's had a <em>one to one</em> talk with Taehyung. She's one of his best friends and his company never fails to comfort her.</p><p>"I'm trying to give the best of me to him and I'm actually trying his time you know. I'm giving my all and  allowing myself to fall in love and things seem to be going wrong." Elianna rants, thinking her words are all over the place. She never knows how to put her thoughts and emotions into words, they confuse and outrage her.</p><p>Elianna gulps. "I'm scared." She's been terrified of what she feels for Jungkook for a while now- the emotions are so strong and evident that it leaves her breathless. She's also terrified of what the future holds for the two of them. It's her first <em>proper</em> relationship so the nerves she feels, the racing of her heart, the sleepless nights she has because of her fear, is true.</p><p>Taehyung listens, he really <em>listens</em> to Elianna. "Love is meant to be scary. Don't even deny that it's love because it is, you're here after 4 in the morning because you're still thinking about the argument you and your boyfriend had ... so that means <em>something</em>."</p><p>Elianna agrees with his rational words but focuses more on the sudden somber expression on Taehyung's face as he looks away from her. His eyes hold sorrow, tiredness as his lips stay in a straight line. The topic of <em>love</em> is a sensitive one, especially for those suffering.</p><p>"Speaking of love ... have you heard from Talulah?" Elianna takes a big risk and asks Taehyung. She knows him well enough to know that a part of him wants to talk about the girl he misses and still loves.</p><p>Taehyung quickly looks at Elianna- surprised by her question and then he clears his throat. "Urm, <em>fuck</em> I was not expecting that." A shaky chuckle leaves his lips. "I haven't. We haven't talked in forever .. I don't know El, she doesn't care about me anymore and I don't blame her." He admits with honesty.</p><p>Taehyung may have broken up with the girl that made him laugh, because of a stupid reason but he did it regardless. We're all human and we make stupid mistakes, <em>we're stupid humans who give love too much importance</em>.</p><p>Taehyung felt like he didn't deserve Talulah which is why he broke up with her, because he assumed they wouldn't work out as they would be parting ways and travelling to different towns. <em>It's just not working out lula, we don't need this right now we should stay as friends,</em> is how he broke up with her.</p><p>He made a <em>selfish</em> move, deciding what was best for him and Talulah. When in fact, staying with someone who loves you back and figuring things out together, might have been a better move.</p><p>"I don't know what to do." Taehyung plays with the loose thread of his burgundy hoodie. The hood on his head covers half of his face, showing his pointy nose mainly and he looks like he's drowning in his autumn coloured clothes.</p><p>"I know for a fact that she's waiting for a message from you, just like you are. <em>She misses you too</em>." Elianna says and tries to be there for her best friend, like he's always been for her. "I don't know what to do either." She breathes out- glancing at Jungkook across from them.</p><p>"This is just a phase." Taehyung folds his arms across his chest, his profound voice filling every corner of the room. "Every couple argues, it's normal. You're both strong people and I know for a fact that you won't just be another chapter in each other's lives .. as a matter of fact you are each other's <em>novels</em>." He shrugs, shocked by how well his not thought out words came out.</p><p>Taehyung's face splits into a smile that shows his excitement. "Which makes <em>two</em> novels for your love story which means <em>two sides</em> to the story so-" and then we have Kim Taehyung being an enthusiastic child who starts to wave his big hands.</p><p>Elianna stands up, rolling her brown eyes. She's glad she left her house to come over here since her mood has changed for the better. "Alright Mr Literature, you write a book about us okay? But it's too early right now so shut up." She ruffles his wavy locks of hair on his head.</p><p>Elianna walks over to her sleeping boyfriend. She does exactly what she wanted to as soon as she walked in, she smooths out his cloudy hair and crouches down beneath him. She sighs in content, wondering what he's dreaming about and she runs her hand through his hair, stroking the side of his head, admiring the way he looks as always. He seems calm with his eyes tightly closed, his lips parted and his slow breathing.</p><p>Elianna admires his sharp features including his shiny, high cheekbones, his button nose and his deep jawline. His collarbone is exposed due to the neck of his black shirt and Elianna's eyes gaze upon the faded scar on his cheek. The way the ends of his hair curl make him look even cuter. <em>I'm so</em> <em>lucky,</em> she thinks.</p><p>Elianna leans in, stroking the back of her knuckles down his cheek. "We're really messy but we'll get through it. I know we will." The tone of her voice holds sincerity and determination, she will not let herself lose this man.</p><p>Lastly Elianna's burning lips touch Jungkook's forehead and she stands up, leaving quickly.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>The next day, Elianna is stood with hungover Jungkook who's paying her a visit to her apartment. He came straight from Taehyung's with an empty stomach to talk to her about the long night before.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Is the first thing Elianna says to her boyfriend.</p><p>She feels strange having <em>sorry</em> leave her lips. It's not something she says too often, she's not sure if that's a good or a bad thing. It also shocks Jungkook as he takes in her apology with wide beige eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry too." Jungkook swiftly replies and reaches out for her as she stays glued to the spot in her living room. "I do trust you, it's not that. I was tipsy. I'm stressed and I don't know what I was thinking." He starts to rant cluelessly.</p><p><em>Why are you stressed? Why don't you talk to me,</em> she wants to shout but all thoughts of taking her frustration out on him disappears when he takes a step towards her.</p><p>The proximity between the couple increases as Jungkook cups her cheek, his fingers in her hair as his eyes meet hers. Brown and brown, so dark and shiny. "I want to have nothing but happy days with you." He breathes out.</p><p>
  <em>Me too.</em>
</p><p>"I want to enjoy life with you." His other hand wraps around her waist and Elianna rests her hand on his lower back. His words are driving her heart absolutely mad.</p><p>Elianna smirks, giving Jungkook a look of mischief. "You really think life will allow Elianna and Jungkook to have a forever?"</p><p>"I fucking pray for it everyday."</p><p>And it's in that exact moment Elianna wants to say <em>I love you</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>To tae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>where's jungkook? he's not answering my messages</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>Jin's gym</em>
</p><p>Elianna makes her way there as soon as she reads Taehyung's message, her legs moving fast. It's a part of Jin's home that she's never been to before and she's not surprised that her best friend even has his own gym.</p><p>Elianna greets Jin's friendly mum at the door who somehow always smells of candy, before walking into the back spacious garden where the gym is located. She walks onto the step in front of the white painted door before bringing her fist to knock against it.</p><p>Just as she's about to knock, she realises the door is already open so she pushes it forward. Elianna walks into the cramped gym.</p><p>Elianna pays no attention to the surroundings of Jin's gym because what catches her eye immediately is <em>Jeon Jungkook</em>. Suddenly a million questions go through her mind, <em>did I come here to suffer?</em></p><p>Elianna grips the ends of her jacket, not knowing what to do with her hands when she starts to stare at Jungkook lying on the floor. He's not just lying there either ... he's doing hip thrusts. His chest moving up and down with his muscular arms on either side of him as he continues to exercise with effort.</p><p><em>Shirtless</em>.</p><p>Elianna clears her throat when he does another hip thrust and she feels very fucking <em>hot</em>. He's even closed his eyes and what the-</p><p>Elianna tries to stay calm and show that she's definitely <em>not</em> turned on, when her exhausted friend Jin walks towards her with a bottle of water. "What a surprise!" Is what leaves his mouth excitedly.</p><p>Jin embraces her, squeezing her with his long arms just to rub his sweat on her. Elianna squirms away and chooses to stand in a position where her back faces Jungkook. "Hey urm-" She can't look at Jungkook, he's way too distracting. His sweaty neck, his great arms, his waist-</p><p>Jin notices her sudden, unnatural movement. "You alright?" He raises his flawless brows.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm. great."</p><p>Jin raises one brow. "You sure El?"</p><p>Elianna hums, exaggerating as she nods. "Mhmmmmm .. I feel hot." She admits and takes off her jacket to reveal a sports bra. She does feel hot. The <em>weather</em> is hot.</p><p>Jin snickers as he loves to tease his friends. "Will you two ever stop being so horny?" He takes a drink from his water bottle and there's a hint of mischief in his brick, beady eyes. "You should look at the way he's looking at you."</p><p>Elianna panics. "<em>He's looking at me</em>?"</p><p>Jin tightens the lid on his bottle, not looking at her. "Yes." He states, telling the truth. Elianna doesn't dare to look back.</p><p>Elianna presses a hand against her chest as her eyes widen- her heart is beating so fast. She shifts on the spot as her friend gives her a bizarre look. "Jesus Christ Jin." Is what she says first, in a rush. "I've never fangirled so much over a guy before .. what's wrong with me? I sound like Talulah."</p><p>"Talulah?" Jin questions.</p><p>Elianna furrows her brows. "Tae's ex. How can you forget?"</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Jin beams. "Of course .. what a legend."</p><p>Jin puckers his pink lips- his eyes shifting to Jungkook behind her which increases Elianna's nerves. "He's standing up, he's coming." He tells her quickly.</p><p>"<em>Fuck fuck fuck</em>." Elianna mutters.</p><p>She turns around abruptly, nearly bumping into Jungkook's chest as he appears in front of her. "<em>Hi</em>." She says with a considerate smile.</p><p>"Hey." Jungkook shoots a soft smile back at her. His facial expression is adorable with his curved lips, sable wavy bangs, a huge contrast to how he looked when he was on the floor with his talented lips parted, his heavy breathing and- "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Jin drinks his water with a knowing look before walking back to the treadmill in the corner- ready and eager to continue.</p><p>Elianna grips her denim jacket in her hands. "Can you put a shirt on?" She asks, her voice unintentionally stern and full of confidence. She forces herself to maintain intense eye contact with Jungkook, their brown eyes holding similar emotions such as great happiness.</p><p>Jungkook is <em>really</em> challenging her today. "Why?"</p><p>Elianna stammers. "Because."</p><p>Jungkook is still shirtless and Elianna's eyes are tempted to look at his chest. He tilts his head. "Why Elianna?" He asks.</p><p>"You know why." Elianna runs a hand down her face.</p><p>Jungkook furrows his brows and clicks his tongue. He folds his arms and Elianna's eyes have no self control because she takes in his biceps, <em>oh god</em>- "Nope tell me." Her boyfriend smirks.</p><p>Jungkook grabs an ivory towel from the bench before rubbing the sweat off his neck slowly. He tilts his head and his mouth is open, his lips red and his eyes dark.</p><p>Elianna really has <em>no</em> self control today because a taunting thought slips out of her lips. "You look fuckable." She mumbles but he hears her, Jungkook <em>hears</em>.</p><p>Jungkook's smirk tells Elianna that she just boosted his ego which makes her roll her eyes. Before he can say anything, she shoots a glare at him. "<em>Just put it onnnnnn</em>."</p><p>"Fine." Jungkook imitates the tone of her voice and pulls a black shirt over his pretty head.</p><p>Jungkook gives her a look that says- <em>are you happy now?</em> "Now can you put a shirt on?" He asks, glancing at her dark sports bra.</p><p>Elianna decides to challenge Jungkook just the way he has been lately. "No, it's hot." She raises her head- a smirk forming.</p><p>"You're hot." Jungkook responds.</p><p>Elianna needs a fan, she needs to be taken to <em>Antarctica</em> because she feels hot and hor- "Now I feel ten times hotter than I already did, thanks." She exaggerates.</p><p>Jungkook tickles his ear. "So you're here to work out?"</p><p>Elianna gulps. "Yes ... that's <em>exactly</em> what I'm here for."</p><p>Jungkook moves his lengthy bangs out of his eyes- his brown eyes lifting up to look at her face. "Hm, sure you are." And he's trying not to smile just like his girlfriend.</p><p>"I am." Elianna argues. "I've just become lazy this year and I need a nice ass so-"</p><p>"Oh same here." Jungkook pats his ass and Elianna laughs. "I'm going to continue now."</p><p>Jungkook starts to lift up his shirt and Elianna's eyes narrow, she looks away quickly. Her cheeks feel hot as she presses her palms against them, she's never felt this coyaround Jungkook.</p><p>"Hey Elianna, eyes on my face." Her boyfriend laughs.</p><p>Elianna didn't even realise that she had been staring at the tiny glimpse of his abs under his murky shirt, his rolled up sleeves, his veiny arms, his sweaty skin. <em>Why the fuck are you so hot Jeon Jungkook?</em> she wants to shout at him.</p><p>"Jungkook!" Elianna whines.</p><p>"Try not to look down." He smiles.</p><p>Jungkook lifts up his shirt again whilst keeping his eyes on Elianna's face. He lets out a loud laugh when Elianna winces.</p><p>Elianna lets out a deep breath and shakes her shoulders- trying not to get affected. "I got this."</p><p>That's until he takes one arm out of his shirt, he's still amused by his flustered girlfriend and Elianna shifts on the spot. She groans a little, unintentionally. "<em>Stop</em>."</p><p>And she looks down.</p><p>"Ha!" Jungkook grins.</p><p>"Stop being horny, oh my god." Jin screams. "<em>Stop it</em>."</p><p>"Thank god no one else is here." Elianna mutters and doesn't take a single glance at Jin.</p><p>"My ego is like up here because of your reaction to me today-" Jungkook states, stifling a laugh and he raises his hand up to his head.</p><p>"Go away." Elianna purposely pushes his abs with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Jungkook's mind is a mess.</p><p>He wakes up with a nervous, overwhelming feeling which worsens when reading messages from his friend Yoongi. However, the horrendous feeling seems to only go away if he wakes up beside the girl he loves and needs.</p><p>Jungkook's elated, pleasant memories with Elianna is what the boy thinks about in the middle of his lecture. His mind wanders off to Elianna every minute of everyday.</p><p>Like how she loves joining him in bed after a long day, cuddling into his side as the two of them fall asleep with hushed breathing. He remembers the one time they read together, running their fingers through each other's dark locks as soft voices reciting meaningful words were all that could be heard.</p><p>The silence that has changed from awkward to comfortable between them shows how far they've come from their beginning, even when they're walking together, hands interlocked. Jungkook loves how they've gotten used to each other so much that they do actions without thinking. For example- when they're watching TV with the volume turned up, the little touches such as fingers running over each other's arm or thigh is comforting.</p><p>Jungkook finds it hard to believe that he's in a relationship with Elianna, the love he once thought was unrequited but somehow, he's hers and she's his. He never would've thought a girl as fierce and influential as Elianna, would date him, want to be with him and every time he looks at her- he feels <em>breathless</em>.</p><p>Jungkook loves her so much that he believes one day, she'll say three special words back. But even though she's never said it back, he likes to tell himself that a part of Elianna loves him too.</p><p>The usual trio walk out of class together, ready to go home and sleep, ready for summer to start. Elianna takes Jungkook's rough textured hand in hers as they start to walk down the narrow, student filled corridor.</p><p>Jimin sounds tired but the boy just has to speak. "One month to go and then summer break." He can't go a day without speaking. He's counting down the days left.</p><p>Jimin and Elianna start up a conversation where Jungkook can't be bothered opening his mouth to even socialise. He feels drained, physically and emotionally. He hopes no one notices.</p><p>Taehyung suddenly appears with a snapback on his head- finding his friends. He directs what he's about to say to Jungkook as he holds his phone in his big hand. "Yoongi told me he's been trying to text you for ages-" He starts.</p><p>Jungkook grabs him quickly- his first instinct is to <em>shout</em> at Taehyung. <em>Sh</em> leaves his lips as a mutter of <em>shut</em> <em>up's</em> leave his mouth too. "I don't want to hear about him."</p><p>Jungkook hopes Elianna didn't hear a word. She's too busy smiling at pink haired Jimin anyway. Taehyung ignores the fact that his best friend just told him to <em>shut up </em>and starts to walk beside him.</p><p>"Alright bro, close your eyes." He says to an irritated Jungkook. </p><p>Jungkook furrows his brows, he's not in the mood. "Why?"</p><p>"Just do it."</p><p>So Jungkook closes his eyes. "Bro, what do you see?" Taehyung asks, his voice loud in his ear which makes the younger move away.</p><p>"Nothing bro."</p><p>Taehyung starts to chuckle in a cute manner and Jungkook sees an image of his box smile even with his eyes closed. "That's my life without you bro." He squeezes his shoulder, proud of his words.</p><p>He's trying his best to make Jungkook feel better and when the maknae's lips form into an uncontrollable smile- Taehyung knows he succeeded.</p><p><em>Did Jin teach you that?</em>- Jungkook thinks to himself.</p><p>"Bro." Jungkook is amazed.</p><p>Jin eventually joins his friends, not talking to Shira. Jungkook eyes the strange situation before asking Jimin what the reason is.</p><p>"Jin blew a kiss to Shira and she didn't catch it so now he's not talking to her." Jimin laughs.</p><p>
  <em>That's something only Jin would do.</em>
</p><p>Jungkook lets out a laugh too but the only thing he's thinking about is how Elianna is <em>silent</em>. She's strangely quiet, leaning into his side with her hand around his arm.</p><p>
  <em>Did she hear Taehyung saying Yoongi?</em>
</p><p>Her unbothered gaze is directed to the floor, it's as if everything around her is a blur and Jungkook can't read her emotions.</p><p>All Jungkook can think about is how it would feel to hear his Elianna say <em>I love you</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elianna arrives to the house, closing the door behind her and her younger siblings. She lets go of their hands as they walk inside.</p><p>"<em>Science at school?</em> That's too cool." She encourages the twins, interested in their school day.</p><p>"Okay take your shoes off." Elianna orders them, taking on the role of an older sister as she starts to untie the laces of her trainers.</p><p>Elianna places her shoes neatly in the row along with her dads and siblings several pairs. That's when she notices a pastel pair of heels, not in the straight row.</p><p>Elianna's face falls into a blank expression. Her mum is here. It feels offbeat to even think about her at the house. Elianna's mom has started to visit the family out of the blue, suddenly.</p><p>Elianna decided not to question it when her dad informed her one late night. She was surprised, but at the same time .. <em>what the fuck</em> ran through her head. She's been brushing her unfamiliar mother off, not keen on her reappearing in her and her siblings lives.</p><p>Elianna finds it amusing how her parents expected her to fill with fury, have a tantrum at the news. But she feels proud of herself because she's a much calmer person and that's because of <em>Jungkook</em>.</p><p>The boy has changed her lives in ways he'll never understand and she starts smiling just thinking about how happy they are.</p><p>Elianna thinks her mom walking back into their lives is <em>dodgy</em>. Why is she suddenly interested after leaving them?- there's so many questions unanswered.</p><p>All she shares with her mom is a <em>hi</em> and <em>bye</em> relationship. Which is why she rolls her eyes when hearing her mother's voice,  it's blundering around the lady who gave birth to her, who's supposed to be <em>family</em>.</p><p>Elianna makes her way to the kitchen to greet her parents.</p><p>What she sees makes her stop in her tracks and freeze. Their parents are having a normal and serious conversation but Elianna's eyes divert to the white envelope in her mother's hands.</p><p>Elianna's arms stay on either side of her and her eyes darken as they stay glued to the envelope. Her mom's smile remains when her daughter walks into the room. Her hand moves to flick her hair over her shoulder, muttering a <em>hello</em>.</p><p>Elianna's dad greets her with a kindhearted smile. "Hey, you haven't ate all day, come on." He moves to take out food on a plate for her.</p><p>"And look who's here!" Her dad says energetically.</p><p>Elianna gives her mom a stern look, one that holds nothing but devastation. It's supposed to be <em>love</em>. But Elianna keeps finding reasons to hate the lady in front of her. "That's why you've been coming so often." She glances at the envelope once again, irritated.</p><p>Elianna glances at her other parent. "Are you bribing her with money to come visit us?" She feels repulsed when asking her dad.</p><p>Elianna's body is tingling with anger she hasn't felt in so long. She snatches the envelope out of her mother's hands before ripping it open. "<em>You're pathetic</em>." A cold laugh leaves her mouth.</p><p>Elianna's mom flinches at the sound of her eldest daughter laughing at her in disgust, she bows her head down in shame.</p><p>Elianna takes a long look at her mother. She takes in her sparkling appearance, her pearl earrings, her tall stature, her tanned legs, her jeans paired with a lilac blouse, her skinny and tall figure and the way her straight dark hair splits on the side, running down her shoulder. Her mother is stunning, there's no doubt she would get double takes from people on the street.</p><p>Her known confidence along with her good looks is something Elianna grew up <em>wanting</em>. She wanted to be exactly like her mom, who she saw almost as a movie star. But now she's thanking god upstairs with both hands clasped, for not making her like the sly woman stood in front of her. Her appearance may be heaven to ones eyes but her true nature, her personality holds devilish traits only known to some.</p><p>"You're so pathetic." Elianna repeats, wanting her to know. Her mother was never a good mother, never fed her or her siblings on time, made them sleep alone, neglected them for worldly pleasures and left them in the house alone with no care of their hunger several times. So her leaving their family can somehow be seen as a blessing in disguise.</p><p>"You're a woman who gave birth to three beautiful kids. That might label you as a mother but a mother is also someone who takes care of her children, nurtures them with love, <em>talks</em> to them, feeds them so to call you a mom feels physically wrong." Elianna needs to let everything out of her conflicted mind. "Because a mom does not leave her kids, abandoning them with her husband. Jesus Christ mom, look at the definition of <em>family</em> in the fucking dictionary."</p><p>"Oh here!" Elianna grasps the paper envelope in her hand and throws it at her. "You can buy one with <em>mine</em> and dads money!"</p><p>Elianna is aware of her rant but she doesn't stop and she doesn't care. "Why did you have us when you couldn't even look after us?" Her mom is enraged and so is Elianna. Their reactions mirror each other, tight fists and scowls.</p><p>Both directed at each other.</p><p>Elianna's dad raises a hand to pat his daughter gently but Elianna steps away, not wanting to be touched by anyone but Jungkook. "Elianna, lets calm down now."</p><p>Elianna hasn't had an outburst in what feels like forever, she reckons that's a good thing. "I can't! Dad may not be the most perfect father but he sure as hell stayed and he's trying to do all he can. He didn't leave because he's not selfish like you!" She shouts loudly.</p><p>Elianna hopes her siblings aren't listening from the living room but she has no self control when she's angry. "The thing is mom, you cared more about staying young, being free with a <em>no kid no stress</em> life which is why you left us, why the fuck is that so important to you?"</p><p>Elianna wants to cry out of anger and her body aches to be held- held by her boyfriend. She wants her pain to be kissed away. "I hate you for leaving ... I hate you so much for everything." And her words hold raw honesty.</p><p>Elianna's mom steps forward and raises her hand, about to slap her daughter, make her stop and make her understand. But Elianna is fast and she's mad. She grabs her arm in a tight grip. <em>You don't have the right to discipline me.</em></p><p>"Get the fuck out of my house." Her mom tells Elianna.</p><p>Elianna scoffs. "This isn't your house ... so be very careful mom, with who you're telling to get out the house."</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna hears the knock on her door and rushes to open it.</p><p>Jungkook has arrived at her warm apartment with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. What concerns Elianna is that when he walks past her to go inside, his eye bags are evident along with his fake smile, he looks like he hasn't slept in days. He's not himself.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Jungkook asks, turning around as the door clicks shut.</p><p>"Yeah, of course." Elianna lies. She doesn't want to think about her <em>family issues,</em> she just wants to feel joyous and content with Jungkook, that's all she needs.</p><p>Elianna steps towards her boyfriend and wraps her arms around his neck. She brings her face closer to his and their lips meet eagerly.</p><p>Elianna loves kissing Jungkook first. She loves the thrill that runs through her body when he kisses her back- surprised but pleased. She loves how his arms wrap around her lower back before pressing her against his body, kissing her harder.</p><p>Elianna's mind feels like crashing waves in a tempest whenever she kisses Jungkook because she feels every <em>sense</em> so clearly. The rough texture of his forest turtleneck in her hands as she clenches it. The smell of his boyish cologne- reminding her how good he always smells. The taste of his lips, his tongue colliding with hers, the taste is addicting. The sight of Jungkook when they move away to catch their breath, his messy hair due to her fingers in his hair and his hooded eyes.</p><p>Jungkook's hand slips into the back of Elianna's shirt before lifting her up. Their lips continue to kiss as Elianna's hands stay on either side of his head, cupping his face as she caresses his skin.</p><p>Their kisses turn from slow, sensual to heated, passionate ones as Jungkook lies Elianna down on the couch, climbing over her. Their hands never leaving each other as they make out.</p><p>Jungkook's lips flutter kisses across her neck as she lies underneath him. He bites hard, making sure to leave a mark as Elianna's hands tug at the ends of his hair.</p><p>Jungkook kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and he grabs Elianna's hands in a tight lock before holding them over her head. She can't help but plead out his name because she wants to <em>touch</em> him but he has all the control.</p><p>Just as Jungkook's lips reach Elianna's hip bone, his phone rings loudly in the room.</p><p>Jungkook immediately moves away and takes a look at his phone that's on the living room table. He gets off Elianna, standing up and taking his phone in his hands.</p><p>Jungkook hurries to pick up the call as Elianna sits up slowly. He holds the phone to his ear before giving his girlfriend a glance. "Two seconds." He says to her.</p><p>Jungkook pats down his dark hair as he walks to the front door, going out into the corridor to start his awaited phone conversation.</p><p>Elianna sits on the couch with her elbows resting on her shaking knees as she waits for Jungkook to finish his call. She can hear his faint voice which means he's raising his voice at whoever is calling him. It adds to Elianna's suspicion because recently he's been glued to his phone and why was he in such a hurry to answer the phone call?</p><p>Elianna isn't surprised when Jungkook finishes the call and walks back into her apartment with a frown on his face. He licks his lips nervously as he closes the door.</p><p>"I can't breathe." He admits, his breathing ragged as he rushes his hands through his hair. The boy is clearly troubled. He's speaking his thoughts out loud.</p><p>Elianna stands up, her attention focused on nothing but him, the man she adores. "Talk to me."</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>Elianna has noticed how Jungkook has been experiencing bipolar feelings. For example, five minutes ago he was murmuring <em>I love you</em> and smiling through their kiss and now he's freaking shaking.</p><p>Jungkook doesn't answer, he doesn't move at all. It hurts Elianna when she realises he doesn't want to talk to her. But she doesn't give up. Jungkook may never open up about his problems but Elianna wants to be here for him always.</p><p>Elianna steps closer, her hands reaching out for him unintentionally. Her quiet voice is full of sadness which Jungkook notices as he stares at her. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Jungkook moves away and the ache in Elianna's chest increases as he responds with <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Classes end and lunch rolls around for the university students. Elianna, Jungkook and Jimin make their way to the table and chairs placed outside- ready to meet everyone for a food filled lunch. Elianna thinks it's fantastic how everyone will be spending time together, she loves the fuzzy feeling.</p><p>Everyone eventually arrives to the green lunch table, most of them complaining about how cold it is outside and how it looks like it's going to rain. The clouds are grey, there's no sign of sunshine or blue skies. Elianna doesn't mind since she hates sweating and summer, she wants the rain.</p><p>Jungkook stays stood up, his slim fingers tapping away at his phone as he remains oblivious to his friends arriving one by one. He's unbothered. Elianna tries not to get irritated by his attitude. Is his phone <em>that</em> important?</p><p>At the table, a slightly hyper Jin is too busy ranting to Namjoon who's listening carefully with a scarf around his neck as their eyes maintain contact. Jimin is chewing apple flavoured gum loudly with a <em>puppy dog</em> facial expression- wanting Jungkook to sit down.</p><p>Shira is eyeing Jungkook on his addicting phone, not bothering to hide her slightly annoyed facial expression. Taehyung is sat across from Elianna, pulling Jimin's pink hair jokingly and kicking Elianna under the table. Lastly, Hoseok is ready to open the takeouts he had brought to campus.</p><p>Hoseok fiddles with the carrier bag which makes Taehyung wince as he doesn't like the sound. "Are you not staying?" Hoseok asks Jungkook, hoping for a polite <em>yes</em> from the boy glued to his phone.</p><p>Elianna is disappointed but not surprised when Jungkook shakes his head- slipping his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. "Ah no." He glances at Hoseok before leaning down to Elianna who's sat down, not looking at him. "I'll see you later, love you." He kisses her cheek quickly and walks off, without an explanation or another word.</p><p>Before Elianna even has the chance to ask <em>where are you going?- </em>He's far away from them.</p><p>Shira who's sat next to Elianna with her head in her hands, notices her best friends somber mood. She quickly starts to think of ways to make her feel better. Elianna picks at her food, hating how she feels because she's overthinking and Shira knows for a fact that <em>overthinking</em> is Elianna's worst habit.</p><p>"What's up with him?" Shira asks. A simple question will cause Elianna to pour her heart out.</p><p>And Elianna rants to the girl she trusts and loves. She talks about Jungkook's mood changes from happy to sad to angry to tired, his sudden phone addiction that makes him oblivious to Elianna and how he's isolating himself from everyone especially his friends, just like he did by leaving lunch without an explanation. </p><p>Shira sighs, looking into the distance as she thinks hard. She's aware of the issues Elianna had mentioned, she's noticed from several moments shared with Jungkook. Shira met Jungkook in the corridor once, on the way to class and instead of the two of them talking about TV shows or what they had planned for the rest of the day, he stayed weirdly quiet and held his phone.</p><p>"Sometimes ... people struggle on their own because they choose to." She starts, trying to understand Jungkook's perspective. Shira always tries to give good advice by gathering the right words at the right time. Elianna on the other hand, feels like she's useless when trying to comfort people, she never knows what to say.</p><p>"But why?" Elianna wants to scream at the world, demanding an answer to the question <em>why?</em> "I want to be here for him, listen to him and be a good girlfriend."</p><p>"You are." Shira sits closer to the table, tapping her short fingers on her bulky textbook. "It's like, even when they know people are there for them ... they just don't want to feel like a burden." And Elianna gets the sense that Shira may be talking about herself.</p><p>Elianna has known Shira all her life and is cautious that she's a person who likes to keep to herself, she doesn't socialise with everyone and may appear distant. But the people that she chooses carefully, such as Jin and Elianna, she trusts and opens up to them. So it was shocking to Elianna when Shira became comfortable with her new group of friends. It was nice to see her share her unique music taste with Taehyung, share her snacks with Jimin, actually <em>laugh</em> at Jungkook being silly or talk to Hoseok about her fear of marriage.</p><p>Shira shrugs, placing her hands on either side of her indigo hijab. "It's natural for those people to keep to themselves."</p><p>Elianna can't help but stay frustrated at the situation- she's stubborn. "But wouldn't you worry about your boyfriend always on his phone, being uneasy around you and pushing you away?" She suggests.</p><p>Shira pursues her lips and glances at her clearly frustrated best friend. "You just have to trust him." Trust is essential and Elianna is trying so hard, not to think about the negatives or the <em>what ifs</em>. "I think he needs to be alone for a while, gather his thoughts and emotions. He'll talk to you when he's ready, don't worry."</p><p>Shira squeezes Elianna's shoulder and shoots her a reassuring, close lipped smile. "Give him time. He'll be back to being Jungkook in no time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can we leave?"</p><p>Jungkook asks for the millionth time and Elianna tries not to roll her eyes. It's Friday night and Elianna's schedule includes a party on that specific day, every week. So the couple have been at the people filled party for nearly two hours and Elianna is enjoying her free time with her good friends, however Jungkook wants to leave and is continuously pestering her. The party is supposed to be <em>enjoyable</em> but it's turning out to be exhausting, just the way her life feels at the moment.</p><p>Elianna brushes him off, having enough of being polite and she continues talking to her friend, a fake smile on her lips. "Two seconds." She tells Jungkook quickly, attempting to close his mouth. </p><p>Jungkook becomes more irritated, knowing two seconds will be two <em>hours</em> so he pulls at her sleeve. "How many more people do you need to talk to?" He questions, unhappy with her popularity.</p><p>Elianna this time turns to glare at her boyfriend. Their eyes meet for a second. He's acting <em>childish</em>. "Just wait, we'll go in a bit." He's acting like a kid out with his mother who hates to go shopping.</p><p>Elianna wants to stay at the party but she leaves with Jungkook. The things she does for him makes her sigh as she pouts at Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok partying.</p><p>After making their way out of the party, the couple start to walk home on the pavement. They keep their distance as they walk beside each other in silence.</p><p>The early morning sky is dark and starless. It makes Elianna feel worse since the stars in the sky normally amaze her. But the fact that the sky is <em>blank</em> creates an uneasy ache in her heart.</p><p>Jungkook erupts the restless silence with a complaint. He huddles his body together- his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Why did we go to that party? I feel like shit." He shows his distaste.</p><p>Elianna gulps- trying not to take her anger out on Jungkook. She's aware that he's the <em>opposite</em> of her, he likes to stay at home and play video games. Parties aren't his thing and she understands. Elianna likes to party, socialise and spend time not being lazy. They're so incredibly different but Elianna truly believes there's no one else that's more perfect for her.</p><p>"Because Jimin wanted us to come .. along with everyone else."</p><p>"How about what I want though? It's always about what other people want." Jungkook replies, his voice so firm that it catches Elianna off guard. "You always have to be like, oh <em>we'll</em> come, for the two of us."</p><p>
  <em>Mood swings.</em>
</p><p>Elianna looks at her lover in disbelief. "Jungkook why are you implying that I'm controlling?" That's the <em>last</em> thing she thinks she is.</p><p>Jungkook waves his hand. "You're not, it doesn't matter."</p><p>
  <em>It does.</em>
</p><p>The rest of the walk is in silence and Elianna hates it. She hates how her mind thinks and thinks and thinks,  how the silence, Jungkook's words, the terrifying, uneasy aura between them engulfs her body.</p><p>Elianna takes out her shiny keys as they climb the short set of stairs to her apartment. Jungkook slows down behind her, following her which makes her turn around. He's looking down at his bright phone which makes Elianna sigh, about to unlock the door.</p><p>"Okay I'm going." Jungkook announces but his eyes stay fixed on the screen of his black phone.</p><p>Elianna turns around to face him, still holding her keys. "Why did you come all the way to mine then?"</p><p>"Because I wanted to drop you off home." He explains.</p><p>"I'm capable of walking home by myself." Elianna can't help but argue. It's in her nature.</p><p>"In the dark, alone?"</p><p>"Yes!" Elianna doesn't realise how tightly she's gripping her apartment keys, leaving an imprint on her skin. She moves to open the door, strolling inside- bothersome.</p><p>"Can you not stay?" Her voice turns much quieter.</p><p>Jungkook walks inside, closing the door behind him as he slips his phone away from sight. "I'll stay for a while." He agrees.</p><p>Elianna shoves her keys and phone on the kitchen counter, not meaning to be aggressive. Her eyes look everywhere but Jungkook as she asks a question she's been wanting to ask for <em>weeks</em>. "When are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asks, concerned.</p><p>"What?" He looks back at her. His eyes wide and full of bewilderment. Elianna once again is astonished by the way his brown eyes look. Overcast with shining stars.</p><p>Elianna throws her hands in the air. Every small thing seems to be ticking her off. "Here you are, acting oblivious again."</p><p>Jungkook's arms stay on either side of him as a straight line forms on his lips. "What the hell are you on about Elianna?" He asks.</p><p>The way he's stood, tall and straight with a clueless, slightly angered facial expression makes Elianna want to go up to him and smash her lips against his. She would love to <em>forget</em> reality. But she has learnt about what to do in situations like this so she controls herself.</p><p>"Don't act like we haven't fought everyday for the last few weeks. That your phone hasn't been more important than me. Just tell me, don't lie to me. Are you cheating on me?" Elianna hates, absolutely <em>hates</em> how weak she sounds.</p><p>Jungkook steps forward unintentionally with his ring covered hands reaching out for her. Elianna is so tempted to give herself to his arms and hug him. "No baby, god <em>no</em>." The way <em>baby</em> falls out of his lips makes her shiver.</p><p>Elianna steps away. "Then tell me what's wrong!" She hates being shut out in the dark.</p><p>Elianna's eyes trail across Jungkook's outfit,  all black. A turtleneck and skinny jeans, boots that match the colour of his hair. The wave of each strand falling on his head to create an impeccable hairstyle.</p><p>He fiddles with the silver hoops in his ears and looks down, his long eyelashes on display. "Nothings wrong." He tries to persuade her. It seems like Jungkook's trying to persuade <em>himself</em>.</p><p>"You're so full of <em>ugh,</em> nothing's wrong?" Disbelief masks Elianna's face again. Her emotions are a mess and she's surprised how well Jungkook is handling her in this situation. "One minute you're saying you can't breathe and you even left me yesterday morning without saying anything, which you've never done before and then you fucking claim you love me." She rants.</p><p>"At least I can <em>admit</em> my real feelings!"</p><p>The statement stings Elianna more than she would've ever expected. Her eyes stay in contact with his, astonished and grazed. His hold pity which makes her more angry. But there's guilt in his eyes too as he moves his same small copper eyes away from her.</p><p>It stung Elianna because it's true. She doesn't have the courage most people have, she doesn't have the courage to admit that she loves Jungkook because she's never loved anyone or anything the way she loves him. It's him for her and it will always be <em>him</em>.</p><p>Elianna takes a slight pause before speaking. "If you knew anything about real feelings then you'd know our relationship isn't stable at the moment. You'd know that I don't need to say three words out loud, <em>you should already know</em>." And her heart hurts a lot.</p><p>Jungkook closes his eyes, he looks like he's in pain.</p><p>"You want me to be honest?" Is what he says after a pause. "<em>Fine</em>. Maybe I'm tired of this-"</p><p>Elianna feels a knot in her stomach. She suddenly doesn't want to talk or argue with him. "Tired of what?" Her voice is full of fear.</p><p>"Our relationship." Jungkook replies so quickly, so easily. Elianna has to force herself to keep in her tears. <em>This can't be happening</em>- "Maybe .. I feel suffocated."</p><p>Jungkook is aware of Elianna's emotions, he knows he's adding more to her raging fire which is why he allows Elianna to storm up to him and push his chest. "Don't even think about blaming me when it's been <em>you</em>." She shouts.</p><p>"It's you! You're responsible for the state of our relationship right now! You're pushing yourself away from me, <em>it's you Jungkook</em>!"</p><p>Jungkook looks crushed. "Elianna, I can't do this anymore."</p><p>Elianna steps further away, her heart shattering as she tries to process what is happening. "What? Were you just waiting for me to start up another petty argument so you can break up with me?"</p><p>Elianna never begs. If someone wanted to leave her life, she would let them, she'd open the door for them. She's never been the clingy type of person that got affected heavily after losing someone. But seeing the <em>love of her life</em> standing in front of her, looking beautiful as he breaks up with her makes her want to beg on her knees for him to stay, to love her forever.</p><p>"Jungkoo,- <em>please</em>." Elianna pleads and her eyes start to sting as she fights back her tears. Jungkook stares at her, tears flooding his eyes as he tries to speak.</p><p>Elianna notices how Jungkook's hands are shaking as his figure starts to move towards the door. He's really leaving her. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Elianna calls out, hoping he'll turn around with a silly smile on his face and say he's joking. She craves euphoric Jungkook and Elianna where his golden smile would be plastered in her mind for several days. "You're leaving me?"</p><p>"Maybe you should ask Yoongi." Is the last thing Jungkook says before slamming the door.</p><p>The heart-breaker turned into the <em>heartbroken</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on wattpad for more: @ / taehphoria &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi has always been a person that kept his distance from others, isolated himself from his family and potential friends, and tried to keep his heart locked.</p><p>Because he <em>knew</em>. He knew of the twists and turns in the world, the ups and downs. And quite frankly, he had enough of the downs.</p><p>He was aware what people thought of him, <em>the devil in disguise</em>. The boy with changing hair and glaring eyes. Yoongi admits that he was never a good person in the past and Elianna wanting to teach him a lesson is understandable.</p><p>But his pale hands turn into fists when he remembers <em>how</em> she taught him a lesson. She had no right to play <em>god</em> and teach him a lesson by unlocking his heart.</p><p>Elianna was always someone he adored, they fit together like a key in a lock. They became the best of friends because they were so similar. Yoongi felt like she was the one person who could understand him, who he could <em>trust</em>.</p><p>But she betrayed that trust horribly, by making him fall for a girl and trapping him in a game that involved nothing but fake love.</p><p>Yoongi left Elianna, never wanting to speak to her because she destroyed their friendship. It was not what either of them wanted but it was the right thing to do.</p><p>The idea of a <em>sweet</em> <em>revenge</em> was something that sparked up inside of Yoongi for months. He didn't want to but he felt like he had to teach her a similar lesson since she was a devil in disguise too. After a single glance at his friend Jungkook- the idea of revenge was in flames and Yoongi was prepared.</p><p>Yoongi felt guilty everyday because he was the one playing <em>god</em> now and he knew what Jungkook was like. He's warm hearted, easily gullible and full of strong emotion- Yoongi wouldn't just be hurting Elianna but also <em>Jungkook</em> through his plan of petty revenge.</p><p>But Yoongi reminded himself of the pain and loss he went through when Fleur left him, left him when he needed her the most, just when he was ready to give his all. He continued to remind himself even when Jungkook begged him to stop, claiming he's in love with Elianna and crying about how Yoongi's plan of revenge was damaging <em>his</em> heart and how he didn't want to leave her because he physically couldn't. But Jungkook was weak and Yoongi was the one in control.</p><p>Yoongi didn't just feel guilt, he was feeling love and joy at the same time. From a girl named Glory, a girl who gave him a chance.</p><p>Yoongi never would've thought he'd fall in love again, not after Fleur .. but all it took was a cold morning in the park for Glory to walk into his life with a cup of coffee. And he's forever thankful for her.</p><p>Yoongi hates facing reality which is why he continues to let Jungkook believe that he's with Glory, that he didn't leave her.</p><p>But Yoongi cries every night, missing her more than he should because what he felt with Fleur was <em>nothing</em> compared to what he felt with Glory. He loves Glory, more than he could ever love himself.</p><p>Yoongi lost his best friend- Elianna, Fleur, Glory and now he's going to lose Jungkook just because revenge tastes sweeter.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Yoongi and Elianna are dangerous souls. Maybe that's why fate decided to keep them out of each other's lives because they <em>clash</em>, but they are a pair of damaged souls that need to help each other.</p><p>So once again, they shall meet.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To tae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>what number does Yoongi live at?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>From tae: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>5</em>
</p><p>Elianna shoves her phone away. The fact that Taehyung didn't ask why she needed her long lost friend's house number means that he's more than aware of what has happened, he <em>understands</em>.</p><p>And Elianna is certain she will show no mercy when seeing the man who once meant so much to her yet so little, as she bangs on the door of his familiar apartment.</p><p>The door swings open to reveal Yoongi. Elianna's reaction seeing him after several years includes her lips parting and her eyes slightly wide, but internally, she's <em>crying</em> because it hurts to see him.</p><p>Yoongi was expecting her which adds to Elianna's emotions. She can tell from the blank look on his pale structured face, the no flinch and the small relaxed posture as they stare at each other intensely.</p><p>He's about to speak as they stand at the door for a few seconds- his hand holding the door open. <em>What would you have to say?</em>- Elianna thinks, that maybe you're sorry?</p><p>Sorry leaving Yoongi's lips? <em>Ha</em>.</p><p>Elianna steps forward, her teeth clashing together as she pushes her hands against her ex friend's chest. She knocks him backwards as her voice raises. "You did me over." She states, fury in her chest along with the ache of loss.</p><p>Yoongi opens his mouth to speak and Elianna gets ahead of herself because she thinks she sees guilt and pity in his brown eyes. His similar eyes reflect back in her own and Elianna is reminded of <em>exactly</em> <em>why</em> they were best friends. This isn't the first time they've been angry at each other so badly.</p><p>Elianna walks into his apartment. The familiarity of Yoongi, his environment, their friendship returns and Elianna feels dizzy. "How could you do this?" Elianna didn't need to be taught a lesson- he had no right, none at all.</p><p>"You deserve it and you know it."</p><p>Elianna clenches her jaw. "No no no. I don't!" She screams.</p><p>Yoongi scoffs, anger flashing in his eyes as he takes a dangerous step forward with his murky hair flopping on his forehead. "You weren't exactly the best person either .. were you now El?" He laughs. "<em>Me and you</em>? We were the baddest."</p><p>And Elianna clenches her eyes shut, she doesn't want to think, she doesn't want to feel ... all she wants is Jungkook. <em>Him</em>.</p><p>But he left and Elianna's eyes open to look at Yoongi. <em>Because of you,</em> she thinks. "So fucking what? We changed."</p><p>Elianna is close to tears. "Fuck you Yoongi. <em>Fuck you</em>."</p><p>She decides it's worthless trying to argue with him. It's not going to make things better. So Elianna walks to the front door.</p><p>She turns around, her hand on the knob as she glares at the wooden floor. "So Jungkook doesn't feel anything towards me?" Her voice is small. "<em>Nothing</em>?"</p><p>Yoongi's voice is muffled and soft. "See now, I don't know the answer to that." Honest man. "Fleur didn't feel shit for me but Jungkook ... what he feels is <em>real</em>, for you."</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Elianna sits on her bed, her thoughts taking over.</p><p>Jungkook didn't have to leave her but he did. He didn't have to walk out the door, smashing her heart. He could've said <em>no</em> to Yoongi. He could've fought back, fought for them and their love. Or he could've stayed away from Elianna and never gotten involved.</p><p>Therefore Elianna feels there must be something wrong with <em>her</em>. Maybe he got tired and sick of her. Maybe she was never good enough for him.</p><p>Elianna thinks about how the outcome would've been different if she was someone else with a different identity. How would things turn out if they met differently or <em>were</em> different?</p><p>Imagine if Elianna wasn't misunderstood, not popular and up front about things. Maybe if she was quiet, civil and feminine, things might have been better. She wouldn't confront Jungkook, take matters into her own hands and be so fucking bold. Elianna is questioning everything about herself when in reality, Jungkook leaving was out of her control, he was bound to leave and give in.</p><p>Maybe her and Jungkook could have met in a coffee shop like in the romantic movies, they'd bump into each other clumsily. One would say <em>sorry</em> and offer to pay for a drink. Maybe her and Jungkook could have met at a friend's wedding, meeting for the first time and deciding to drink champagne together. Maybe her and Jungkook could have met in the park, a funfair, a club ... Elianna slams her hand down on her thigh, <em>what does it matter?</em></p><p>The man who's name begins with <em>Y</em> is who she hates. Maybe if she never met him, her life wouldn't feel so fucking messy.</p><p>
  <em>So many maybes.</em>
</p><p>Maybe in another world there's a Jungkook and Elianna in love together, where they got a happy satisfactory ending. Maybe the heartbroken side, the unhappy side didn't have to exist.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Six months pass and Jungkook walks into the grocery store.</p><p>Jungkook waits in the queue to pay for a box of plasters. When he notices the familiar girl- <em>Valeria</em>, behind the till, he tries to smile. But he can't and he fails.</p><p>Valeria smiles confidently which catches Jungkook by surprise as she scans his item.</p><p>"Do you want my number along with these plasters?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>